The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is the sequel to my series Secret Love. Picks up where that one left off. After everything happened now it's time to see what comes of it. What's going to happen for the newly turned Tyler and Caroline.
1. Story 1 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. **

**Special Thanks to ****rjt040190 ****with her encouragement this sequel was started few days ago. **

**AN2: for this series need to know few things Lexi never died, Damon instead faked her death. It will be explained later in story line. Mason does not die by Damon's hands. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's out of the bag**

**Story 1**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline woke up in the hospital bed feeling different. She was hungry and she was confused looking around the room. She had seen Katherine last night and she had smothered her. She felt the life leaving her, but she was alive. She got up going in the hall asking the nurse what time it was. She asked few more questions before being told to go back to her room.

She was on her way back when she spotted a blood bag, it was calling her name. She looked at it before she took it in a hurry. She jumped when the nurse caught her in the room. She went back to her room glaring at the woman. She was starving and it looked disgusting, but once the nurse left she drank from the bag. She threw it on the floor spitting it out at first, but then she went after it. She started drinking it like she would a soda with a straw.

Everything was already rushing back to her mind of the last year. She remembered what Damon had done to her before she had found Tyler. She remembered all the times he had hurt her, abused her, and compelled her. He had gotten her to throw that party at the grill. He'd called her shallow and other things as well.

Caroline couldn't get enough of the blood she was craving it. She started remembering other things as well. Every thing she had been through with Tyler all the things they had done together. She remembered what happened during the crash more clearly than she had earlier. She knew that he was a werewolf now, and she watched herself die as if from another view. Katherine's last words were the last thing she heard, game on.

She finished the bag sitting on the floor looking at her hands. They were covered in blood from the bag; she had felt sick at first. However, after that first taste she had to have it. She wanted Tyler here right now, she needed him. She washed her hands trying to get the blood off of her. The tears were flooding out of her eyes because she didn't understand any of this.

Katherine had done something to her, she had killed her. She was dead; she couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. Caroline got the blood off herself before sinking to the floor crying. She reached over taken her phone, Mason had given it to her last night. She pushed speed dial for Tyler's phone. She needed him so badly right now. Everything on her hurt so much and she didn't understand what had happened or why. He was the only one that could make this okay. His arms wrapped around her would make it okay.

Mason was going passed Tyler's room and he heard Tyler's cell phone. He picked it up before it could wake him up. Tyler needed sleep; he'd taken his anger out on his dad's office few hours ago. He was just glad that Carol hadn't been sent too far back. He knew Tyler didn't know how to control the anger inside of him.

He'd tackled him to the floor before he could do anything else. He had finally gotten him to calm down. Richard had messed him up, even now he had his hold still there. Caroline hadn't been there so he'd done his best to get Tyler to stop. She was the only person that could get him stop usually. The werewolf inside of Tyler wanted its on revenge, but he couldn't loose control he had to control it.

"Hello, Caroline?" he walked out the room, "Are you okay?'

"No," Caroline wanted Tyler, but he wasn't there apparently. She needed to feel his arms around her. She needed to hear his voice on the other end of the phone. "I need Tyler, I need him, please, I don't know what to do, I have to hear him," she was sobbing by now, but she couldn't help it.

Mason knew she wasn't going to calm down till she heard Tyler. She sounded terrified more so than when she had called him to come back to Mystic Falls. He went back into Tyler's room shaking him away, "It's Caroline, talk to her," he could hear her even as he gave the phone over.

Tyler was trying to wake up, but as soon as he heard Caroline he was awake, "What's wrong?" she was crying and he knew something had to of happened.

"Katherine, she did something to me," Caroline let out a yell almost over the phone, "I can't feel my heart beating, I'm so cold and it hurts," she said.

"We're coming okay, we will be there in ten, don't stop talking to me," Tyler put the phone on speaker before getting dressed. He wasn't sure what the hell happened to her, but with Katherine it couldn't be good. She'd already promised his death, but she'd done something to his girlfriend instead. Mason was already going downstairs before Tyler had finished putting a shirt on. "Care, talk to me,"

Caroline cried out again hoping nobody could hear her. The sounds were over whelming, she could hear Tyler like he was in front of her. She'd heard Mason telling him to meet him downstairs. She moved back against the far wall. She could hear Tyler talking to her, but she couldn't stop crying. She was dead, but alive.

"Caroline Forbes, answer me," Tyler wasn't sure if she was still there even though he could hear her crying.

Mason was driving because he knew Tyler would have them in a tree or worse if he did right now. He was trying to think what Katherine could have done. There were only so many things without killing Caroline. There was one that stuck at the top of the list though. The bitch turned her; she made her into a vampire. It was the only one that made sense right now. She had taken her revenge out on Caroline instead of him. He felt sick, it should be him that she hurt not Caroline.

She'd become like a little sister to him. He heard Tyler and her talking late at night about their plans after graduation; a house, kids, two dogs and not here in Mystic Falls. He wanted that for them too, get away from all this evil, but now they were thrown into that evil. Katherine had taken that from them, far as he knew vampires couldn't have kids. It didn't mean there weren't ways, if anybody could find away it would be those two.

Caroline was holding her arms around herself. She felt cold so cold and empty. She didn't know how to control what she felt. She wanted to find somebody and rip their throats out. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She loved Tyler; she held to that, he was coming. Tyler was coming now; Mason was bringing him to her. She needed him, to feel him, to touch him, have his arms around her telling her it would be okay. She had always made it okay after what his dad had done to him, now she needed him to do the same for her.

She felt like she was having a panic attack before she saw both of them come into her room. They had run in the room in that blur thing Mason did. Tyler had done the same thing, but she had seen him clearly. Tyler didn't know what to do, but he was beside Caroline picking her up off the floor into his arms. "I got you, baby, I'm right here," he wasn't used to the running thing, but he'd gone as fast as he could up the stairs to get to her.

Mason looked around the room, he could smell blood somewhere. It was strong too, "Is she hurt, is she bleeding?"

Tyler looked Caroline over the best he could holding her in his arms. "She has a spot on the gown, but it's not hers," he didn't know how he could tell that, but he just knew it wasn't Caroline's. He sat down on the bed holding her. "What's going on," he held Caroline as close as he could, she'd cried herself to sleep.

Tyler couldn't feel Caroline's heart beating and she felt so cold. He knew something was wrong. He'd felt this cold before, he'd felt it on Vicki. The night she'd attacked him in the school parking lot in his car. He had the memory of that night with Stefan holding her back. He had tried to punch Damon, but it had hurt his hand. Then he had been thrown back over his car onto the grown.

"Katherine turned her," Mason said picking up the empty blood bag that was under the sink. "She's a vampire now," he felt guilty, he'd left Caroline here alone and Katherine had turned her. He knew what it meant because he had researched everything he could find on vampires. He had been dating one and wasn't going to be in the dark. He didn't know everything though. He didn't know how the transition went because every legend was different.

"What, why would she do that, Caroline didn't do anything to her," Tyler asked looking down at Caroline. She didn't deserve this, she was innocent.

"She's getting back at me, I wouldn't do what she wanted, I'm sorry Tyler," Mason sat down in the chair in the room. Becoming a vampire had to be painful the way Caroline had been on the phone. Katherine was already one when they were dating. He cursed the love he'd felt for her it had gotten him this. He hated himself because a part of him still felt for her. The wolf was snarling and it wanted to kill Katherine. He had protected them from his brother, but he never thought Katherine would carry out her threat.

Tyler and Caroline were both innocent, they didn't deserve to live like this. "We have to do something, I can't loose her, Mason," Tyler had no clue what it meant being a vampire, but he still loved Caroline. He could never turn his love off for her. Caroline had done so much for him, he had to help her.

"I know, we'll help her," he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but he took Caroline's phone from the floor going through the contacts. There was no way he was going to let her be hurt even more than she had been. He found the person that he needed to talk to and hit the speed dial for them. He knew they'd probably be asleep, but he needed to talk to them.

Elena rolled over hearing her cell phone ringing. She felt Stefan's arm around her securing her to him. She didn't want to move, but the phone wouldn't stop. She reached for it before she sat up on the bed. "Caroline, are you okay?" it was one of her two best friends. Caroline was in the hospital still it would be few more days even with Damon's blood. Why would she be calling at three in the morning?

"Elena, I didn't mean to wake you, but I wasn't sure who else to call," Mason said, he told her that he knew what Stefan and Damon were. He also told her that he really needed their help. "Katherine turned Caroline,"

Elena was trying to process all of this, how Mason Lockwood knew about vampires or Katherine for that matter. However, when he said the last part she froze. Katherine had turned Caroline, she had Damon's blood in her and she'd been killed.

"We'll be there," she said not thinking about how she was going to get in the hospital this early. She'd get Stefan to compel the nurse. Maybe he could do it long enough to get Caroline out and one of them sign the papers to release her. She was still hurting from Damon killing Jeremy. If he hadn't had the ring on he'd be dead right now.

Mason didn't ask who the else was coming; he knew she'd bring Stefan with her. They were dating and Elena knew what he was. She hadn't even asked who Katherine was so she knew about her too. He hung up the phone looking back over at Tyler and Caroline. Tyler was lying on the bed on his side now, with Caroline still asleep beside him.

He hadn't gotten to explain everything to Tyler about being a werewolf, but they had another two weeks. Caroline was his concern right now and making sure Tyler didn't go after Katherine. He wanted to do the exact same thing, but Katherine was stronger than they were. She did this on purpose, to get back at him.

Elena got her shoes on and her jacket before she woke Stefan up telling him what was going on. "I don't know how, but Mason knows who Katherine is," she said in the process of going down the steps of her house. "He said Katherine turned her, why would she do that?" she asked because Caroline had nothing to do with this.

"Bonnie touched Tyler at the wake yesterday, she saw something," Stefan said opting to drive since Elena was still shook up from earlier. "She didn't know how to describe it, but she saw him turning into a wolf," he knew nothing about werewolves, but Elena had made him watch Twilight series enough to know what Bonnie described sounded like that. "Ric's going to do some more research," he told her about the rest of Isobel's research being at Duke. Ric was going try get in contact with somebody there.

"Tyler's a werewolf?" Elena asked how that was possible she didn't know. It was bad enough that Katherine had turned Caroline, but now Tyler was supposed to be a werewolf. "What else did Bonnie see?" she asked wondering if her best friend had seen more.

She hadn't talked to her much today because it was so crazy. Bonnie had insisted on Damon giving Caroline blood. They couldn't loose her and she knew that, but it had been risky, now this had happened. Damon had tried to kill her months before, but this was different. Katherine had turned Caroline into a vampire. Tyler was a werewolf and she wondered about Mason, how did he know all of this stuff? Did this mean that he was a wolf as well?

"That was all she saw, Tyler turning into a wolf and Caroline was there," he said turning into the hospital parking lot.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of story one of new series.**

**Special Note 2: Thank you ForwoodForever for the reviews in the first series. I am glad that was your favorite Tyler/Caroline story. I love them as a couple they just fit so well. The way she held him and stayed during first transformation and the love that was there when he willingly called her dad in season 3 to help inspired the way I see their love. It is unconditional and wonderful. I hope this series is as awesome as the first. **


	2. Story 1 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself **

**The Secret and The Wolf's out of the bag**

**Story 1**

**Chapter 2**

****

Tyler had carried Caroline out of the hospital soon as Stefan had compelled the nurse. It wouldn't hold for long, but the papers had been signed to release her. It was legit so nobody could say anything. Her mom had given the nurse her consent to help her. She had also told the nurses that Mason could sign any papers if she needed something else done; if she couldn't be reached. He couldn't believe her mom wouldn't be here still even if she was supposed to be keeping town safe. Sheriff or not she should put her daughter first for once.

He was trying not to get pissed off again; he knew he had probably scared his mom the day before. He had just gotten so angry looking down at the family picture. It was a joke, they weren't any happy family. They weren't even a family; he loved his mom and wondered if she'd never said anything because she was scared. He would forever be a mama's boy, but nobody better ever call him on that.

Tyler let the thought leave him because right now he had another scared person to take care of, Caroline. Caroline was drinking from one the blood bags that Damon handed her. He claimed it would help more than bunny. She wasn't sure exactly which to drink, but she took the bag because she was starving. It was the only thing they had in the house.

"You are not going to hurt her Damon," Elena said, she was already pissed off at him and now she had to talk to him.

"Do you not remember what happened to Vicki Donavan?" Damon asked her looking over at Caroline. He had given her the blood bag, but didn't mean he liked any of this. He was the one had to dispose of Vicki and now it would be Caroline. "Her mother is a vampire hunter, do you think she will survive?" he asked

"You touch my girlfriend I will kick your ass," Tyler said and he was beside Damon before the vampire knew what happened. His eyes were golden and he was growling holding Damon by the throat. He had felt the anger boil up hearing Damon. Nobody was going to cause any harm to Caroline.

Damon used all his force shoving Tyler away from him sending him back, but Tyler didn't move as much as Damon wanted him to. He took a swing back at Damon punching him in the face. It was happening in fast motion. Damon hissed tackling Tyler back onto the ground punching him in ribs hard as he could. Tyler let out yell, but shoved Damon sending him back into the wall. Tyler was up going after him again before Damon recovered. It was a couple seconds before the other's registered it. Damon was about punch Tyler again, but Stefan and Mason were pulling them apart in a hurry.

"You come at me again I'll rip your…" Damon started but this time it was Caroline who punched him.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend," Caroline said, "You gave me your blood, Katherine killed me, so that makes you my new daddy in a way," she said glaring at him. There was no way he was hurting Tyler or her, "That makes me in this whole supernatural world, your new daughter, so as my 'daddy' you are not touching your future son in-law," she said with fire behind her words. She did not back down either standing her ground. The Mayor had never scared her and now Damon did not scare her, not like he had months ago.

All of the ones there were shocked; it was weird because it was true. When Damon gave his blood to her and Katherine killed her they had become her supernatural world parents. Stefan was in front of Damon making sure he didn't do anything else. He was surprised that Caroline had taken a swing. Her personality and emotions had become magnified when she had turned.

He should have known her protective instincts would too. She had been protecting Tyler all year so far, Elena had told him about it and he'd seen it. The way Caroline always looked around Tyler like she was trying to keep him safe without clinging to him. Mason was here now because of her and even if Tyler and his were werewolves they need their help in taking down Katherine.

"We just need to all calm down, Tyler, he's not going to hurt Caroline or you," Stefan said. Damon was on a new mission to figure out if the Lockwood's were werewolves. He was pretty sure his brother got the answer. It wasn't in the way he usually got it, pain and torture, but he had.

"Caroline is off limits, and you can't touch us either," Mason said looking at Damon. He could sense it on the older vampire he wanted them dead. He'd been around Isobel, Katherine's friend, Elena's mom, she'd wanted the same thing. Katherine had been the one to stop her back then. Now it was up to him to keep his self and Tyler safe. "Caroline needs help, so we're going work together and call truths," he added.

"I want to know how you know her," Damon said, "How do you know Katherine?"

"She was my girlfriend, over a year, but I ended it," Mason said he could see the look in Damon's eyes he wasn't furies like he thought he would be and the laugh caught him off guard.

"You too huh, yeah she never does love you when you want her to," Damon said before he walked off. Stefan had loved Katherine she'd loved him back. He wanted to hate Mason, rip his heart out of his chest, but he saw something there when he asked how he knew her.

Soon as he had said she was his girlfriend and he ended it he saw the pain. Katherine always used people as well as the vampires now seemed werewolves too before she tossed them away. For some damn reason he felt bad for him, over a year with Katherine and find out the truth.

****

Caroline was sleeping in one of the rooms that Stefan had let them have. Tyler was beside her under the covers. He was so warm, hot even and she felt like she was covered in snow if not in his arms. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to leave his arms. Damon had left her alone after the fight; he'd even said he'd help as long as Mason helped in killing Katherine. They both agreed she had to pay, Stefan, Elena and Tyler was in on the plan as well. Caroline told them that she would help, the bitch killed her fair was fair.

The only good thing about this was she had Tyler, she wanted to be his wife one day, and she could. She just hoped that she never had to watch him die. She wouldn't be able to take that. She was about to get up when she grabbed her face. Her mouth felt like her teeth were being pushed out. She tried to stop the cry of pain, but she couldn't.

Tyler was pulled out of his sleep when he heard her. She buried her face into his neck crying, he wasn't sure what was wrong. "Its okay, Care, what's wrong?" he rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. Damon was staying with them today along with Mason. How they had gone from defending their own selves to plotting to kill Katherine together he didn't know.

Mason deserved happy though, he'd been through hell. Thinking he had the one person he could be with forever then find out she was fake. Tyler had Caroline, but Mason didn't have anybody he could love. He'd given that up when he chose to protect them over whatever Katherine had planned. He thanked god for that, but felt the guilt too. Mason should have somebody to love as much as he loved Caroline.

"It hurts, oh god it hurts," Caroline held her mouth before looking up at Tyler. Her newly descended fangs were on display. She felt this uncontrollable desire to bite Tyler, but she was trying to fight it. She needed blood; she had only drunk from bags, never a person. Tyler was a werewolf and her boyfriend she couldn't hurt him.

Tyler looked at her and it was like the wolf inside of him knew what she wanted or rather needed. He pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling his waist. He knew what they had been told not go drinking from each other. Mason didn't know if the legend about werewolf bite could kill a vampire was true or not.

Ric, their history teacher was trying to arrange a meeting with somebody at Duke that could help. He had laughed finding out their history teacher was in this stuff too. He did not care though because if Caroline needed blood he'd rather her take his than another person.

Caroline shook her head at first, but he started kissing her. He touched her face feeling the veins under her eyes. "You're still beautiful, and I will always love you, Caroline," Tyler hoped she knew it too, because he wasn't leaving her. He told her that too, he could never leave the girl that became his saving grace. Even now she was promising to be with him during the full moon. He just wanted her to be okay though.

"I love you too, Tyler, but they said not to, I don't want to hurt you," she said trying to will her fangs to leave. It wasn't happening though, they were still out.

"You won't, I stop you before you can," he promised turning his neck slightly so she could bite him.

****

Caroline was trying to debate to bite or not. She ran her hands over his torso before pushing him back onto the pillow. They hadn't had sex yet, but they had slept beside each other naked wanting to feel each other. It was more for warmth for her and the feel of his skin always made her happy. Just having him so close could make all the bad go away. She could already feel his erection against her bottom. She kissed him claiming his lips letting her hands go into his hair.

Tyler moved his hands up her back and back down. He flipped them over so she was below him looking into her eyes. They were blood red and all he wanted was her right now. The wolf wanted to make her theirs, but he didn't know how. For now he'd just show her how much he loved her. He went back to kissing her moving his mouth everywhere he could get.

Caroline moaned brining her hands down his back moving them far as she could reach, "I need you," she said feeling her craving for blood and him rising. She flipped them back over moving so she was over his cock. She lowered herself onto it feeling like she was going to explode already. The heat from his body going into her cold body was over whelming.

Tyler closed his eyes he tried to fight the wolf, but it wanted control. It was the first time having sex as what they were now he wasn't going to let it get to be here. If he blacked out he wouldn't remember. He held onto her hips helping her set the pace, but before long it was picking up. She was slamming down onto him and he liked it. She was strong and he took what she was dishing out. He flipped them over taking control again.

He moved faster holding both of her hands down. "Tyler, oh yes," she loved the way it felt. He was thrusting into her with a force that would kill a normal person probably. She felt herself getting closer to orgasm as he held her hands down. "Faster," she wanted more and he gave it to her. She had an urge to run her hands down his back. She wanted to feel his heated skin, it felt like a fever, but she loved it. It kept out the cold inside of her. It felt like she was still alive wasn't cursed like this.

Her fangs were still out and she couldn't resist any more the need to drink over took her. She arched her back wrapping her legs around him flipping over so he was on his back and she sank her fangs into his neck. She heard him moan before she felt a sharp pain against her neck as well. She felt him filling her with his cum as she did the same.

Tyler didn't know what made him bite back, but soon as he felt her teeth sink into his neck he did the same to her. He hadn't had an orgasm this intense ever, be pulled away breaking his hold on her. She was still drinking as he let out a growl. The wolf was scratching to be free as it could without the moon and he fell back into the darkness.

****

Caroline whimpered when she felt Tyler pull away. She let go of his neck as well looking down, but all she saw was the golden amber eyes of the wolf. She knew that it couldn't physically come out, but it could take over Tyler's body. She was about move off when she felt herself being moved. Her back was against one of the walls before she could think. She was still joined to him too.

Caroline meet the gaze of the wolf, it was staring at her through her boyfriend's body. It was like Tyler was there but blacked out. She didn't know what it meant, but she cried out in pure pleasure when he started moving. Her body was aching for this but she didn't know what it was about. She pushed against Tyler's shoulders until they were on the floor. She felt the bite mark on her neck burning. It was like it was on fire and she could smell the blood on his neck.

She was on her back with her legs going over his shoulder so they bent at the knees. She wasn't scared for some reason even though she felt like she should be. Tyler wasn't in control of his body; the wolf was the one doing this acting through her boyfriend. She arched up meeting every thrust feeling her g-spot being hit every time. She held onto his upper arms looking into his eyes not once looking away.

Tyler could see her, but it was like from deep inside of his mind. It was through the wolf's eyes he saw her. He saw what it was seeing and he knew that it loved her too. It had no plans on hurting her or killing her. Instead he watched as it marked its own claim on Caroline biting into her neck this time drawing blood. He could taste the blood through the wolf and it was sweet not like he'd thought it would be.

He watched Caroline go over as the wolf let him come back up front. She was beautiful when she went over. She was a vampire now, but he saw no difference besides the blood cravings. She was still the girl he fell in love with, the girl that stood up for him, for them. She was his soul mate, his one true love and he never was going let anybody hurt her.

Tyler wanted her by his side always and he heard the wolf's last statement before it was quiet again. It said ours and he knew what it meant. He wanted everything that Caroline had wanted before all this happened. He could see her with their kids from carrying them, having them to them raising their kids. The house she described decorating from scratch.

The two dogs she could see a black lab and a German Sheppard or Alaskan Husky. They were her three favorite dogs, he wouldn't mind giving her all three. He'd never deny her anything she wanted. He felt the mark on his neck where she'd bitten him it was colder than the rest his feverish body.

Caroline was kissing him after she recovered wrapping her arms around his neck. The bite mark on her neck had healed over and left a scare. He knew that they were going to never hear the end of this, but he knew that Caroline was his forever. They had both marked her and even if they Caroline and his self were in for a long road ahead they had each other. First things were first though getting some food because he was hungry and knew she still was.

**THE End of story 1**

**AN: okay this is only the first story of this new series. I have few ideas coming and thanks to rjt040190 I have few surprises coming as well. I hope the sequel is as good as the first story.**


	3. Story 2 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself**

**AN2: I do not know the three sports that Tyler plays, but episode three season 2 he said he played three varsity sports. I'm guessing besides football might have been basketball maybe baseball. If anybody knows let me know. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 2**

**Chapter 1**

****

Caroline was trying to stay out of the sun because it was going to burn her again if she didn't. She had almost forgotten earlier luckily she'd been pulled back in the house before was too late. It wasn't her fault she forgot about the sun and it being bad. She'd been having fun with Tyler till his mom called. She wanted to talk to him. Caroline knew she was missing her son, she'd lost her husband and Tyler wasn't around either.

Carol had wanted to talk to him so she'd told him to go. Mason had gone with since she'd asked for both them. She wondered what Mrs. Lockwood was going to say, but she would wait find out. The woman could be a cold hearted bitch, but she loved her son. The fact that Carol hadn't demanded Tyler back in the house like his dad had proved it. Caroline looked around trying to find something to do, the house was deafly quiet except for Damon and her nobody was here; so she thought.

Caroline groaned getting up and walking around avoiding the patches of sun. She went room to room exploring, she was on lock down because the sun. Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were all at school setting up the carnival she had organized. Damon had showed her were the blood bags were since he had tendency to come and go. She walked down the hall till she found a room that was darker than the others.

The curtains were drawn and no sun was getting in the room at all. The room was beautiful and not a spot of dust that she could see. The bed's covers were folded back as if somebody had been sleeping in them. The comforter was dark red with spots of black that matched the curtains. The floor had a small blue carpet beside the bed and she could see clothes in the closet.

There was a picture frame on the night stand and she picked it up looking at it. It was Stefan at a Bon Jovi concert with a girl. Caroline remembered the girl; it was the same girl that had been in back in the fall. Damon's compulsion had worn off and she remembered most of that night. He'd made her throw that party and then he'd called her shallow and useless.

It pissed her off, but Tyler had made her see differently. They had been together for while, but he'd taken her home was first time he'd stayed the night with her. She still loved the memory waking up beside him the next morning. Her mom had come home though and he'd gone out the window, but not after kissing her awake. He hadn't wanted to leave without her knowing why he was leaving. It was the first of many wonderful wake-up calls.

She put the picture back down before she looked at the open closet. It had clothes inside of it that was what a girl would wear. This wasn't Stefan's room because she'd seen that earlier and she remembered Damon's. She thought she remembered Elena saying her name was Lexi, she'd seen her few other times with Stefan and Elena over last few months. Yeah now that she thought about it Lexi had been around a lot the compulsion worn off she could remember.

"Hi, can I help you?" Lexi asked coming in the room holding a blood bag with a straw in it. Stefan had told her what was going on before she'd gotten there in a voice mail. She just hadn't thought that Caroline would be here right now. She hadn't gotten to talk to Stefan before he'd left except for few minutes. She'd been sleeping since then, but it was almost one now.

"I'm sorry, I'm Caroline, I didn't mean to snoop, I just was bored and there was nothing to do," Caroline apologized she didn't want to get the other vampire upset.

"It's cool, I'm going little stir crazy in here too," Lexi said walking the rest the way in the room. She looked at Caroline and knew why Stefan said he was going help her. He probably saw her in Caroline, Katherine had gotten her way again. What was it about the bitch that she couldn't have one ounce of good in her? She was a vampire, but so am I, Lexi thought. "How are you doing with being a vampire now?"

Caroline wasn't sure how to answer that, she didn't even know how she was feeling. "It sucks and I love the outdoors," she said thankfully Tyler had pulled her back before she walked out the door. "It's a lot to adjust too," she added sitting in one the chairs. She wasn't cut out for this, being a vampire however, she wasn't going give up. Tyler meant everything to her; she'd never leave him behind so being staked was not an option. "Just hoping to not get killed or have my mom find out," she added with a sigh. She felt like she could actually talk to Lexi it was nice have somebody talk to beside guys.

"It gets easier and it's hard too," Lexi said, she could smell the werewolf all over Caroline and she'd seen two them earlier. "Which wolf is yours?" she asked, she knew it wasn't wise to make a bed with one. However, that didn't mean that they all had to be an enemy or that a wolf wasn't a good friend. She had made somewhat peace with one before after she'd saved them from being killed. They were still a person inside even if they couldn't control what happened during full moon.

"Tyler, he's the younger one, my age, my boyfriend, how did you know?" she asked curious how Lexi could know.

"His scent, I thought it was him, but wasn't sure, he's the one that talked to me," Lexi said, he'd been nice and after the first misunderstanding he'd been alright, "He's new because he didn't know I was a vampire till I was drinking blood," she said before she offered a blood bag from her stash to Caroline.

"Thanks," Caroline said taking it but not drinking right away, "Yeah Mason's cool too, he's just not so trusting of vampires, except me, he got burned," Caroline said leaning back before she told Lexi about why she'd been turned, "Katherine just used him and then he said no on what she wanted, turned me as payback," she finished few minutes later before she drank from the bag finally.

Lexi smiled at Caroline, between Stefan and herself; Caroline would stay alive. She was going stick around and help her best friend out. Tyler had been okay with her after she said she didn't hurt people. She could tell that he loved Caroline because he'd told her not mess with her or else. His Uncle had been uneasy though even after they knew she wouldn't cause harm. Elena had reassured them that she would be no problem.

Mason hadn't been bad looking either, but she could tell without Caroline telling her that he didn't trust easy. She could see the hurt that was in his eyes and the way he'd been standing as if waiting for something to happen. She hadn't given them a reason to attack; it was like her second home here, but they were on edge.

****

Tyler wasn't really up on going back to the house he'd slept there for while the night of the wake. Other than those few hours and the actual wake; he hadn't been home in weeks. His mom called Mason asking them come by the house. His phone wasn't charged so she'd resorted to calling Mason. He hadn't seen his charger since before the crash. He thought it was at Caroline's house somewhere. He really had to find it soon because it wasn't just his mom going get him for not charging it.

Tyler had been going through some his stuff while his mom was talking to Mason. He didn't know what it was about, but he had got tired of waiting. He was now standing just outside the office trying to hear what they were talking about. He could run before anybody saw him when they were done. It was obvious his mom wanted him home, but he wasn't really wanting to.

He'd been hoping to stay with Caroline still. He needed to be with her right now just like she needed to be with him. So far they hadn't said anything about the living situation unless they had before he got there. Tyler groaned to his self because they were about to come out. He should have just waited outside the door first. He took off at wolf-speed getting away from the door so that they wouldn't know he was there.

Mason opened the office door looking back at Carol, "I'll talk to him about it," he said knowing that Tyler really didn't want to come back. The two people that came first were Caroline and his mom, the rest followed. They could figure something out. It wasn't like Liz would really notice if Caroline wasn't home or Carol notice if Caroline was here. It was a place stay for free and she wanted Tyler back home. She'd offered him a room here and he wasn't really in a position to turn it down. The apartment would have been nice, but here it would be easier. They just had to avoid people during full moon and keep her from finding out.

"Thanks Mason for everything," Carol smiled before she went her own way. She loved her son even if it seemed like she'd given him over to Richard. She knew all the time the man would do what he wanted nobody could tell him different. She loved him, but kept the few good memories she had of her dead husband. Tyler was the one good thing that they had done together. She just wanted her son back in the house she missed him.

She wasn't blind she had seen how much Richard destroyed their son, but Tyler seemed to be different. She didn't see the look in his eyes that had been there for years. Mason had helped him like she never could. Mason Lockwood was a wonderful person; she sometimes wished Richard had never made him leave. She had no clue that Caroline had been a part of that helping though. All she knew was they were together.

She had found the papers Richard had signed; she couldn't believe that he'd done it. He put Tyler down so much, beat him, and made him fear for his life. She used to have a happy marriage, but she no longer did. Leaving was never an option though and he had never hit her, but they fought all the time. She was always scared that he'd hit her. Instead he took his anger out on their son and then he went and just signed the papers.

She had asked Mason to move in here, he could stay as long as he wanted and Tyler would be back here. They would both have a place to live and she hoped to have back those talks she used have with Tyler. She had seen his drawings before, but she kept it to herself because she knew he didn't want anybody to know. She had been in his room one day looking around because she missed him. She still had the drawing she'd found on his wall.

****

Mason went upstairs; he knew Tyler was at the door, he could sense him there. By the time he'd gotten there they'd already finished the whole living situation deal. He just hoped Tyler didn't get pissed off because he had accepted it without his input. Getting on Carol's bad side wasn't what he wanted, she might be a bitch to most, but she'd always been nice to him. All she wanted was Tyler back in the house. She'd thanked him for taking care of Tyler. She didn't know anything about Caroline's part though, but she did know they were together.

"Hey, so how you feel about me moving in here?" Mason asked when he walked in Tyler's room. It wasn't Florida nor did it have a beach with waves he could surf on, but they did have the house in South Caroline. He still could do the tournaments whenever he wanted.

"I wouldn't really care, thought you wanted the apartment though?" Tyler asked a little confused because he thought they agreed about moving to the apartment or staying at Caroline's.

"Your mom wants you home Tyler, but it's not like she's in the all knowing," he went on telling him Caroline could still come around. "I know you really want to be here, but don't want leave Caroline, she can stay when she wants Tyler," he finished waiting for Tyler's reaction; it had to be better than the look he was getting.

"Yeah I do want be here, but what if she finds out what we are?" Tyler said, Stefan had told them about it somewhat. The founding families created it to kill vampires and keep town safe. "We're wolves, Caroline's a vampire, you really think my mom won't eventually find out?" he asked, but he knew that he was moving back in not that he'd really moved out. His stuff was still here except for few things. He loved his mom and prayed if she ever found out she'd not try to kill them.

"I'm going be here too, that was the whole point, she knew you wouldn't if I didn't," Mason said, he never knew that his brother had actually signed the papers, but he had. Why his brother had done it he still had no clue. He never really gave a damn about Tyler past the point of a punching bag. He doubted he really loved his wife either. They'd always bickered long they had knew them, which was all his life.

"Okay, but Caroline stays when she wants," Tyler said looking around the room. He was trying to put together why his mom knew he wouldn't come back home if Mason didn't. Had his dad really signed the papers? Had he given him what he'd wanted?

****

Tyler decided to shower and change before he left to go pick Caroline up. It was a nice night so he decided to take the motorcycle out. He was in charge of the arm wrestling booth of the carnival, the school had the club and he was in it. Caroline had put him down on the list, since football had been canceled for the season he had to have something to do.

He was still on the basketball team, but they didn't have another game till the following week. So far the team had won the games that they had played. He was just hoping none of them was on nights of the full moon. There would be no way he could make those games. The basketball coach wasn't a bastard like Tanner had been though.

The sun was disappearing when he showed up at the boarding house, which meant Caroline could come outside finally. Stefan was going talk Bonnie about a ring that let her walk in the sun. He couldn't wait till she got it because he would rather not be out at all than not have her with him. Tyler went inside leaving the helmets on the bike. He could hear Caroline talking and followed her voice till he found her in the kitchen.

"Hey," Caroline said before she ran at Tyler jumping into his arms. She missed him so much today; it was first time beside her hospital stay they'd been apart in while. Tyler caught her taken the force behind her run as well. He didn't budge though as she wrapped her legs around him. She'd run at full speed too, it was still a learning experience with all this.

"Who are you and where did you put my girlfriend?" Tyler asked, he'd left her this morning she'd been down. He hadn't missed the tears, but she made him go, it had taken longer than he thought. He was happy that she was in a better mood though.

Caroline playfully hit him before she kissed him still having her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He couldn't help moaning she was moving just the slightest and making him hard. If she didn't stop soon he was going have to find a room for them. "Lexi and I have been talking," Caroline said finally pulling apart even though she didn't need air, Tyler did. "Stefan too, but he went back to the carnival with Elena and them," she said untangling herself and getting down.

"No making out in the kitchen," Damon said walking past them on his way out of the house.

"Damon, just leave them alone already," Lexi said punching him in the shoulder. She had forgiven Damon for what he'd done to her four months ago. He'd faked her death by stabbing her just below her heart; she'd been so pissed at him. They were somewhat friends now, he had changed, but then Katherine had gotten to him again. She'd torn down everything that was good about him. Stefan still had hope in him though; she'd given him that benefit because Stefan believed.

"This is still my house, I can kick you out in morning when sun comes up," Damon threatened, but he'd never do it. He'd told her to help Stefan hundred and some years ago. She had been who got Stefan to stop killing without remorse. He pretended he hated her all the time, but he really did like her. She was reason he still had Stefan around now.

Lexi laughed before she went to open the door. Stefan let her stay here any time she wanted to and she loved it. She came around more often now because at some point Damon had gotten the sheriff off Vervian and compelled her to forget about her death. She had her own room here now and visited least twice a month. She told Caroline she was going stick around this time though. The other blonde needed her help along with Stefan's.

She opened the door finding Mason standing there, "You know it's always open right, they never lock it," she could tell he was little tense at the moment. They really hadn't gotten a proper introduction that morning besides Tyler telling her his name. The fight that almost broke out before Elena had assured them she was not a threat wasn't a good way start things. "I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend," she said moving aside to let him in. She wondered if he'd say anything back at her, Caroline had told her about Katherine dating him for over a year.

She couldn't help but giving him a once over, he might be a werewolf once a month, but he was hot. He was wearing black jeans that were tight around his hips. She watched him walk in and smiled, yep he had nice ass too she thought. He was wearing a grey zip up jacket, but she could tell he had muscles. She was checking him out and didn't really care if she got caught.

"Mason," he said and she almost didn't catch it. He had turned around and she was met with his bluish-green eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning, it has nothing to do with you," she seemed to be nice and Caroline had left him a message earlier to play nice she was helping.

"It's cool, I know what a mess Katherine can create, I've known Stefan for over hundred years," Lexi said with slight smile. "If you need friend talk to I'm good at listening,"

She seemed to be nothing like Katherine and she was in the house which meant she was no threat. Mason just wasn't sure if he could do the whole trust thing with a vampire besides Caroline. He'd never trusted Katherine even though he'd loved her. However, he had to try because he really had no friends besides Caroline and Tyler in town. It was something about her though that he felt he could trust her. That really wasn't in is nature though.

"How about I give you a ride, unless you want to be stuck in car with Damon?" Mason asked deciding to go to the carnival after all.

**THE END this story**

**AN: More to come in this series. What do u all think the Mayor did what were those papers? **


	4. Story 3 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. **

**Thanks to** **rjt040190**** for the reviews and the idea of Lexi and Mason. Also thanks to the hits that I have gotten and the alerts as well**

**Thanks to ****ForwoodForever for your review. I think the sex scenes are my fav part to write especially between Tyler and Caroline. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 3**

**Chapter 1**

****

To say he had expected to have a good time at the carnival would be a lie, but he had. He wouldn't say he trusted her right away but there was just something about Lexi that was different. Mason shook it off, he was trying to get a run in, but his mind kept going back to the carnival. It was like Caroline was trying to play matchmaker.

"Are you paying attention to what I'm saying here?" Tyler asked, he'd planned on his normal seven mile run around the property, but Mason seemed to be else where. He knew Caroline thought that Lexi and him would be cute together. It was Caroline's idea so he had helped out, but he didn't know if his Uncle was ready to start falling in love again let alone with another vampire.

"Sorry, yeah I'm listening," the one good thing about his hearing, even if he zoned out he could still hear.

"I think the cellar on the old Lockwood property will do," Mason said before he made a left going towards it. He never wanted this for Tyler, but it had been triggered. Even though Caroline had come back to life; she'd still been dead for those three minutes. He really wished he had more time to prepare Tyler for this. It was going to be a living hell. They had one week until the full moon and it wasn't really enough time.

Tyler was still freaked out, the last couple days since the carnival they had been running twice day, working out and he really was glad to see his bed. Caroline made it better though, she was always waiting on him. Shower sex was defiantly something he'd forgotten about, it had been months really. The sex was still hot and the release he got with her biting him right before. There were not words to describe how he felt.

If Mason hadn't interrupted this morning right before he probably would be so irritated right now. It wasn't his fault though, the alarm went off late and Caroline was horny, god he was horny. There was no switch to turn this off. He found his self pulling Caroline more than few times a day into an empty classroom, closet, his car, the motorcycle, and her car. They had sex in the carnival's photo booth which Caroline still had the pictures from. Just thinking about that and he felt his self getting hard again. Mason was going to kill him for sure if he didn't listen.

He was talking about chains and retractable cables at the moment. There was something about building a cage in a week since Caroline refused to leave him to this alone. He really hoped she didn't get hurt; he'd never forgive his self. They still hadn't told anybody about the fact that he'd bitten Caroline and she was fine. Elena, Damon and Alaric were going to Duke next week to get what they could from Alaric's undead wife. That was really weird, but he wanted to marry Caroline one day. Isobel was nothing like Caroline and he'd been told that by every one of his friends including Mason.

"Now who's the one not paying attention," Mason said, he couldn't blame Tyler, this was boring, but crucial, "Tell you what, you give me next twenty minutes and you can go find Caroline," he said trying to keep a straight face at the look he was now getting. Sometimes he really didn't understand those two; he could swear at times they were talking to each other without saying a word out loud.

"Deal," Tyler said before pushing the thought he had of Caroline and him having sex in here out his mind. She would probably kick his ass for even considering it, but a blanket over the floor maybe move some the rocks away. He went back to listening though once that thought went south the image of Caroline punching his shoulder; playfully or not it still would sting a little.

****

Caroline was psyched; Bonnie had given not only her, but Lexi something to wear so they could go in the sun. Caroline had a ring and Lexi had a necklace, they were outside in the woods now. It was first time in hundreds of years since Lexi had been in the sun. It was something she was enjoying and this time she should have no problems blending. She could go in the sun, no reason for anybody thing she was a vampire now.

Caroline really wanted Tyler with her, but Mason had dragged him off to talk about the full moon. She really wanted to get him for the bad timing; she'd been ready to jump Tyler right there. It just wasn't fair the bad timing that some had. She was just glad it hadn't been Tyler's mom, that really wouldn't been good thing. Carol had no idea she was staying there and to walk in and find them on the floor doing that. She would rather not have been called some slut or whore for that.

"So do you like Mason or were you two hanging out only to keep you from having deal with Damon?" Caroline asked. She had to know if Lexi liked him Elena had given her the look and when she'd started telling Elena that Lexi and Mason would be cute together Stefan had walked in the room. He hadn't said a word about it and she wondered if he saw it too.

"He's not bad company to have around, but don't think he's just going to go ask me out either," Lexi said. She'd thought about it and she really was going to kick Damon's ass for this morning. She'd woken up finding him sitting on the love seat in her room. He'd given her that dream damn him for that because she didn't want anybody knowing she thought that. She wondered if anybody had notice the way she'd looked anywhere, but at Mason when she'd been there to see Caroline.

The dream had been hot and she really hadn't wanted to wake up from it either. She had been on her back with Mason above her. They didn't have on any clothes and he'd been growling against her ear. She still remembered being woken up just as he was about to thrust inside. She had been breathing heavy and Damon had been in her room smiling like he knew her secret. It was as if he could read her mind, but he couldn't. It had to be what he'd seen Caroline and Tyler trying to create.

Caroline sat down on one the tree stumps they had been looking for rabbits in the last hour she'd seen one. It had been too little to drink from though and now she was getting hungry. She was wearing a blue tank top that fit her body just right and jeans that were tight around the right places. She was wearing the boots she'd gotten back at Christmas but hadn't worn them yet. It was nice day even though it wasn't spring yet.

Lexi looked around trying to see she could see anything for Caroline, but the woods seemed to be empty today. She thought back to what Damon had told Stefan once that all the animals in the forest would join together and attack back. She looked over at Caroline and noticed the scar on her neck. It wasn't like any scar she'd seen in her years as a vampire or human.

"What happened to your neck, the scar that's there?" She asked.

It had been days and nobody had asked about it or seen it, she'd put make up on it to hide it till now. She had forgotten all about it after Tyler had left for his run. She was trying to think of an excuse anything, but nothing could come to her. "Um," deer in the head lights or caught with hand in cookie jar expression was probably there on her face she thought. There was no explaining it away because she felt her friend's hand touch the mark before pulling away like she'd been burned.

"Oh my god, he bit you," Lexi said, that was the only thing that could explain that hot of a spot on Caroline's neck. She had heard about it once the legend, but it was like the one that said a werewolf bite was fatal. "When did he bite you?"

"The morning you showed up after they got me out the hospital," Caroline said, no use hiding it. "Just please don't tell anybody right now, I don't want them freaking out," she said because if Damon knew he would be pissed.

"I'm not saying nothing, just be careful okay, because a bite like that means something," Lexi said going on to tell her how she had only heard of one other time it had happened. "When the wolf died the vampire did too, they lived for years over five hundred I think," she said remembering the book she'd read that one time.

Caroline was shocked that meant maybe Tyler would live with her forever. It was the one thing that scared her, being without Tyler. Damon had told her being mean yesterday that she'd be burying Tyler before she ever died. Bonnie had given him one those aneurisms for it too because she hadn't had Tyler there and she'd just started crying. The idea of doing that killed her and she'd yelled back it would be the day she died too.

****

Caroline got back to her house going upstairs to her room finding Tyler asleep on the bed. He was taking a nap and she lay down beside him after getting undressed. The covers were at the foot of the bed, but he didn't have anything on, but his boxers. She grinned before pulling them down and then off. She was going to give him a nice wake up call.

She took just the head of his cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. She sucked hard as her mouth would let her. She heard him moan in his sleep, but he didn't wake. Caroline took the rest him in her mouth sucking and massaging his package. She knew what he liked that made him go from zero to cumming in less than two minutes.

With her knew strength she could suck harder without hurting him. She licked the slit across his cock and his eyes flew open looking at her. Caroline grinned up at him, but he fell back letting out another moan without stopping her. She moved her hand up and down his shaft while sucking on the head again.

"Care," Tyler grabbed hold of her head board, he'd been waiting for this all day. He had been frustrated in the shower when he couldn't get off. He'd tried picturing her doing this or thrusting down on him, but it was no use unless she was actually here he was hopeless.

"What you want, Tyler?" she asked, she was bolder now than she had been before she'd turned. It wasn't like she wouldn't have asked, but not in this voice. She sucked again but she had a grip on the base his cock that was tight, he wasn't going be able to cum until she wanted him to. "Tell me what you want and you'll have it," she grinned.

Damn it, he thought there was no way he could concentrate right now. She asked and he was just letting the words spill out. She had that affect on him he never begged ever that just wasn't him, but he was begging her to finish. He needed her to finish what she started this morning. He wanted to feel her around him, cumming with him.

"In time love, but first I owe you an orgasm," Caroline said with a smile baring her fangs still holding onto him. She had ended up drinking a cup of blood after she got back from the woods. She was full, but she wanted to taste him. She sank her fangs into his leg right beside where his balls were resting. She drank twice before swallowing and taking him into her mouth. Soon as she let go of the grip she'd had at the base of his cock, he was filling her mouth shouting her name.

Tyler completely lost it he felt his self cumming but she'd still been holding on. He couldn't cum and he thought he was going to die right then. She let go of him and he was flooding her mouth. He arched his back shout out her name. He could feel Caroline's fangs around his erection. He wondered what it would feel like if she bit him there.

Caroline looked up shocked, she'd just heard what he'd been thinking. She drank the rest down letting her fangs graze him slightly, but not biting him. Tyler looked up at her trying to catch his breath. She moved up with her vamp speed kissing him. He could taste the blood and his self on her lips and in her mouth. She thrust down on him whimpering against his mouth, she needed him now.

Tyler flipped her over taking control running his hand over her side up to her breast. She cried out when he pinched it twisting it in between his fingers. The sting sent bolts pleasure through her along with his thrusting. She pulled him down kissing his lips her fangs finally gone and her human teeth there. She was starting to be able to control them thankfully.

Her mind closed off to everything but him as he continued to bring her closer to climax. She loved this feeling being under him, his body above hers. Her head went back grabbing hold of the head board matching each of his thrusts. She could feel his teeth gently biting down on top of her breast. She was going to have marks there she knew it. He wasn't breaking the skin though, instead he was leaving hickeys.

He kissed his way up to her neck whispering into her ear sending chills down her spine, "Let go," Caroline whimpered feeling him pull almost out before he slammed back inside. She was glad her mom wasn't home, because her bed was hitting the wall now. She closed her eyes loosing herself in him, the way he smelled, the room, and the feeling him dominating her all mixed together.

"Tyler," she ranked her nails down his back hearing her name coming from him in a hiss as he went over with her.

****

Her mind went back to the photo booth at the carnival remembering the feeling of his hands holding her hips thrusting up. He'd hit the neck of her womb and she'd cum so hard biting down on his neck so she didn't scream out. The memory was washing over her as she fell asleep still joined with him on top of her. She could take his weight and she loved the feel of it. Her arms around his waist holding him close.

The pictures had printed out with them having sex, she was just glad nobody had been waiting. She hadn't meant to compel the girl, but it had gotten them twenty minutes alone in the booth. She smiled in her sleep thinking about how she still had to give Tyler his copies.

**THE END of story three.**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed I know I love this couple and Mason Lexi paring too. More to come**


	5. Story 4 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. **

**Special review thanks to ForwoodForever: **I will have more of the connection between T/C coming since they bit each other soon. I miss Lexi and Mason as well I almost cried when they died because they were wonderful. I wanted Mason to have some happy since I refuse to let him die in this story so I have Lexi for him. I'm glad you love my detailed sex scenes they are my specialty.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 4**

**Chapter 1**

****

Caroline was sitting on the steps inside the cellar watching Mason hook up the chains. He'd already gotten his set up, just had to put them on later. Now he was checking to make sure that Tyler's chains were secure enough. It was only five pm, but they didn't know how long Tyler would take to turn. It could be an hour or like Mason's first six or more. She only hoped that it wouldn't be as painful as the video they had seen.

Mason had let them see his first transformation. She still was cringing from that experience; she hated seeing the fear in Tyler's eyes. She hadn't seen it in over two months. She promised him that they would get through this together. She had got up hugging him when he'd turned the video off walking away from her laptop. He'd told her he couldn't go through that even though he had no choice. To think Mason had to do it alone made her hurt too.

Caroline was not going to leave Tyler and with Bonnie's help they had made a magical shield. Ric had left two wolfsbane darts just in case even, but Mason had the wolfsbane for them to drink. She looked at Tyler who was sitting beside her waiting for Mason to finish the last adjustment. She put her arm around him whispering in his ear that she wasn't going anywhere and loved him.

She knew he didn't want to go through this, watching the video had made him that much more scared. Mason had told them both that it could be different for him. Each wolf was different in how it turned; it could be short and fast or long and painful. She could feel what Tyler felt just sitting here holding his hand with her arm around him.

She'd held him last night when he'd begged time to reverse itself to go back and never have crashed the car. She blamed John Gilbert for this, if he hadn't been so stupid on that request Tyler wouldn't have crashed. She wouldn't have ended up in the hospital and Katherine couldn't have turned her.

She rubbed his back giving him the best comfort she could. She wanted to take this from him send it to somebody that deserved to feel this pain. Tyler was not somebody that needed to feel this; his dad had done enough to inflict pain on him.

****

Mason looked back at Tyler and Caroline sitting over at the gate. He would do anything to not let Tyler to feel this pain. He also wished he had somebody like Caroline. The way she was holding onto Tyler like just that was enough keep him from turning. He'd never had that with Katherine; she always left him at this time of the month. She'd show back up days later though like it never happened.

"They chains are ready, just have to hook them to yourself," he said not wanting to interrupt them but he had to. He'd watched the video after he'd turned and he'd remembered all of it. He'd written everything down in detail keeping that journal. He hated going through this every bone in his body broke and realigned into the wolf. The wolves in Twilight made it seem easy, but it was hell. Caroline had made him watch it with Tyler, her and Lexi the other night. It wasn't just bones; his organs, his face, his hands and legs changed into paws.

Caroline looked up at Mason, she'd about forgotten he was there because he hadn't said much at all. She stood up taking both of Tyler's hands pulling him into a standing position. She was talking to Tyler, but Mason couldn't hear them. "I'm not leaving you," she bent down hooking the chains to his ankles before standing back up. "Soon as this is over I'll unchain you," she didn't know how they could talk like this, but ever since they'd bitten each other it had started happening.

Tyler watched her hook the chains around his wrists. It felt good her touch because his skin was burning hot. He was trying to breathe and having her here was comforting. He was beyond nervous just watching Mason's first transformation had about killed him. He'd broken down in her arms for the first time in months. She'd told him it would be okay, she'd be here with him. Her voice inside is head helped every time he thought he was going break it was there.

He didn't understand how this was happening, but he could never ask for anything else. Being able to talk to Caroline like this was reassuring. "I know, Care," he sent back to her before she hooked the chains around his neck. The chains were heavy and the gravel hurt, he'd already taken everything except his shorts off. He wasn't the hulk; he wouldn't be keeping his pants.

The wolf was wanting out already it kept growling, but every time Caroline said something it got deafly quiet. He could swear it was like the wolf liked her or something. It had marked her too; maybe it was some kind of bond between the three of them. Caroline took both of his hands again putting them around her waist hugging him. Tyler didn't resist he held onto her as tight as he could. His entire body was burning now. Her coldness against his skin helped some of the fire.

****

Mason watched them before he started mixing up the wolfsbane in the bottles. He was wondering why they hadn't talked. In the last two days they'd barely said a word out loud to each other. He knew that Tyler wasn't okay by looking at him. The way he was holding onto Caroline, the way he moved too.

He could feel the wolf inside of his self it wanted out, but it would be while longer. The moon didn't hit it's apex until after nine-thirty. It was only five-thirty now, but with Tyler he couldn't risk him turning sooner and not being prepared.

"Drink this, it'll diminish your strength, you can't break out," Mason said once Caroline pulled out of the hug, but not away from Tyler. "It's going to burn like hell, take like battery acid, but it'll help," He just hoped that it didn't make him too sick. "Caroline, you may want to back up some," he added when Tyler put the bottle to his lips. He knew what was going to happen and they'd watched that video.

Caroline didn't want him to drink it; it was why she'd asked Alaric for the darts. Mason didn't know how well they'd work though. They'd knock them out, but if it didn't let them turn it might just delay it. It was better to get this over with now than have to wait more. She moved only an inch still holding one of Tyler's hands.

Tyler drank it forcing his self to drink it down even though he wanted to puke. It burned his throat, his mouth, and his insides. He could hear the wolf howling in his head before he spit the last bit out, falling to his knees. Caroline let the tears that had built up in her eyes fall kneeling down beside him. She ran her hand down his back. "I'm here, I love you, Tyler, whatever you need I'm always here," she ignored his shouts for her to leave as he hit the ground his fist. The yells to be left alone were ignored as well because she wouldn't.

Mason watched wishing he could take this away from Tyler, even drag Caroline to safety, but he knew Tyler needed her here. It was something there between them. He didn't know what it was though. When he'd asked Tyler about the scar on his neck he said it was nothing. That scar hadn't been there before two weeks ago and it was ice cold. A wolf's body was over hundred degrees and he knew that his own body ran about hundred twenty.

He had some time before he would turn still, but he went ahead putting his own chains on. He took a breath before shutting the door on the cage. It burned touching the wolfsbane soaked chains, but he did it fast. Damon had helped him build it before he'd taken off to Duke with Alaric and Elena.

They were going find out more about the werewolf curse and see if Isobel's research had more stuff in it. If Caroline refused to leave then he had to protect her from being hurt if he accidently got out. Stefan and Lexi were finding a place to hide the moonstone that Tyler had found. They wanted put it somewhere that nobody could get to, especially Katherine.

****

Caroline ran her hand through Tyler's hair holding his hand as the time went by. She kept talking to him altering between out loud and in his mind. She had seen Mason shut his self in the cage large enough to fit him now and as the wolf. Caroline knew when the time was right she had to run out of the cage she was in with Tyler. He wouldn't know it was her when he turned and she'd promised both Tyler and Mason she would run if it got to dangerous. She just hoped she could keep that promise.

He'd tried taking the chain around his neck off, but she wouldn't let him. He'd fallen back to the ground on his knees. He'd grabbed them as if they were choking him. Caroline knew he was in pain and wanted to hold him till it was all gone. The agony that he had to feel, she put her hands on him letting them cool him some. She kissed the top of his head not caring that sweat was pouring off of him. His skin felt like a hot oven when it was at its full temperature.

Tyler let out a shout and Caroline jumped before his right arm came up beside him going as far behind his back as it could. When it reached that point she watched it break and reposition itself like a wolf's front leg would be. It was still Tyler's arm though and she cried with him because it broke her heart watching this. The scream was almost inhuman and she wanted to make it better.

The pain was worse than anything his dad had ever done. Tyler tried hold back the yell, but it was useless. When his arm went back it broke and dislocated all at once. It turned backwards, it burned, and he felt the tears burning as they fell. "Make it stop, please," he begged not caring how weak he seemed right now.

Caroline cried, as she ran her hand over his shoulder, trying to ease the pain there. She watched him fall down on his stomach with another cry of pain. She pleaded for the pain to stop too, there had to be a way to stop this pain. He wasn't moving now and she wondered if he passed out. She actually prayed for that. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried rubbing his back now hoping it helped some.

****

Mason was sitting with his back against the metal cage with his eyes closed. He could hear Tyler's screams and wished for the thousandth time they didn't have this curse. It was after eight now, he'd checked his phone just outside of the cage. He could hear his heart and Tyler's beating like crazy. The sound of the bones breaking made him cringe.

He didn't know why Caroline was saying she was sorry; it wasn't her fault she died. John Gilbert was the reason for this. The bastard had wanted that device; he couldn't blame Bonnie for not really deactivating it. He hated vampires too, except for a few of them. Caroline, Lexi, and Stefan, even Damon was okay to be around. The ones from the tomb deserved to die though before they could kill anybody else. Katherine deserved more than death though, it should be drug out for her.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he started turning too, but it would be after the moon hit its apex. He just knew tonight wouldn't be until then. The wolf had calmed down some inside of him after he drunk the wolfsbane. He opened his eyes looking over at Caroline again, "How's he doing?"

"I think he passed out," Caroline said, Tyler still hadn't moved since his arm had relocated. She could hear his heart beating. His eyes were closed, but then she heard a groan and knew he was awake now.

"No," Tyler said barely getting the words out, he hadn't passed out. He'd just stopped talking because the pain hurt so much. He could barely breathe it was that bad. It felt like he had blacked out at first though. "I'm awake," he wished he could pass out, it would be a relief. What Caroline was doing felt good; it was cooling some of the heat from his body.

"I want to help you, but I don't know what to do," Caroline said hearing his voice. She wanted to take this pain away; he shouldn't have to bare this. She didn't know what it physically felt like, but she'd do this for him if she could. She was scared for him and kept her hand on his back making circles.

"You already are," Tyler choked out before he felt his insides shifting. It was like no pain he'd ever felt, it burned and he let out a scream. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. However, with her here with him something told him when it was over Caroline would still be here to fall into.

He screamed out loud as he could as the pain continued begging it to stop. He wanted to be home in his bed with Caroline. He would rather be having fun at the swimming hole with his friends. He'd rather be jumping into the water with Caroline without their clothes on. He would rather be driving down the road on his motorcycle with Caroline against his back.

****

Caroline was holding him as tight as she could with her lips inches from his ear. "This is over I do anything you want," She said feeling his tears soaking into her jacket, but she didn't care. She kept talking to him in his mind or out loud not sure which was which any more. "If I could I'd take the pain away," she said ignoring his pleads for her to get out of here. She just kept saying no every time.

Mason hadn't said anything in a while now and Caroline took a look back at him. She flinched when she saw him going through what Tyler was but it was faster. She heard his cries of pain and felt more tears coming. Neither Mason nor Tyler deserved this kind of hell. She wished that there was somebody to help Mason. Tyler had her, but Mason didn't have any help.

Tyler could hear Mason screaming in pain like he was; he couldn't see him from the way he'd fallen though. The sounds were sending cold chills down his back even though he was burning up. The video was real, but this was different. He was in the same room with him. His ears hurt from the screams of his Uncle and his own. It had to end soon he thought, it just had to.

Caroline looked back down at Tyler holding him that much tighter hearing Mason's screams of pain. He'd helped them so much and it hurt to watch what he had to go through. Tyler had gotten quiet again besides his panting breaths. She could feel his body shifting under her hands. "Please, let them be okay," she said before Tyler let another deafening scream. His left arm went back this time being jerked from its socket.

She went back to him his head on her lap now rubbing her fingers through his hair. He was covered in sweat and dirt from the floor. He was breathing heavy and she could see the cuts and scraps all over him. The wolfsbane must have stopped his healing process because he wasn't healing. "Shh, it will be okay," she said more tears filling her eyes.

Tyler jerked turning completely on his back looking up at her screaming as his fangs started coming out. They broke through his teeth as his eyes turned golden. Caroline looked down in shock scrambling out of the cage. His screams turned into growls. She got to her feet as fast as her vampire speed aloud her locking the gate to the cage.

Tyler flung his self at it as she locked it with chains coated in wolfsbane, Mason's idea. It would burn if they tried to touch them so they couldn't escape. Every precaution measure even the shield that was up. When they turned back into human form it would come down.

Tyler was growling and she heard another growl and caught a glimpse of a white and gray coated wolf with amber golden eyes. Mason had already turned while she'd been busy try to lock Tyler's cage.

"Tyler it's me, it's Caroline," she said. His teeth had been turned into wolf's teeth and he'd been snapping at her. "I love you, Tyler," she added before the growls turned into screams as she watched Tyler finish turning. She fell down on the floor crying hearing the other wolf that was Mason trying to get out.

He was growling and trying to get to her, "Mason please, I know you're a wolf now, but please stop," she pleaded. She was scared he would hurt his self the way he was throwing his self at the cage. She didn't want to have to use the wolfsbane darts. She cried holding her arms around her with her knees up to her chest.

****

Lexi was waiting on Stefan to come back from his hunting trip in the woods. They had hidden the moonstone finally. She was bored so she started walking and before she knew it she'd ended up at the cellar. She knew Bonnie had put up the shield to keep Mason and Tyler from breaking out. She hoped the cages held because Caroline was with them both. She could hear Mason screaming before she had heard Tyler.

She flinched at the sounds they were making as she sat down under one of the trees. She could hear Caroline talking to them both. The pain had to be mortifying for them to scream like that. It was something she had never heard in all her years alive and undead. The screams turned into growls before long and she couldn't take it. She got up running down the stairs, she told herself she had to make sure Caroline was okay. They had become best friends in the last few weeks. That was not the reason she went down there though.

Lexi got inside and she stopped in her tracks. Caroline was unlocking Tyler's cage, but he was still in wolf form. She was about to say something, but instead of attacking Caroline, Tyler was lying down not making no move to hurt his girlfriend. She smiled taking out her phone and snapping a picture. It was probably hell what he'd gone through, but the bond they shared ran deep. The fact that the wolf wasn't trying to bit Caroline meant something. She still hadn't said anything about the bite on Caroline's neck to anyone. It wasn't her place to say anything about that.

She looked over at Mason who was still attacking the cage. His chains had fallen down off of him, the wolf being smaller than him. She didn't get too close, but she was in close proximity. "Hey, its okay I won't hurt you," she said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this," she added taking in the wolf.

He was beautiful a white coat that had gray on top of it. His eyes were golden with amber highlights and his face was amazing. She'd never seen a werewolf this close up before, she'd been too scared to be near the friend she'd made in one, when he turned.

****

Caroline couldn't believe that she was doing this; Tyler was going to get her for sure. However, she somehow knew she wouldn't get hurt. The wolf had stopped growling and lunging at the cage sitting down whining. She'd reached her hand through the cage first rubbing the top of his head and she laughed through the tears when he'd moved closer into her hand.

It was then that she took the risk of opening the cage and going inside locking it back. She sat down letting the fear go away as he walked over lying down and rolling over on his back. She had to smile before giving him what he wanted. His coat was jet black with few hairs of gray and he was almost smiling at her. She wondered if Tyler was locked in there somewhere and he could see her now.

"If you can hear me, I love you, Tyler Lockwood, I'll always love you," she said before she laid down putting her arms around him. It was probably a stupid move, but she needed to feel him. She hadn't even seen or heard Lexi as she fell asleep holding onto the wolf that was Tyler.

Lexi didn't want to risk getting closer to the cage, but she sat down against the wall watching the wolf. He was watching her, but he'd stopped growling finally. She'd been talking to him entire time. She did not know what it was that had her here, instead of running scared. She wasn't going to do what Caroline was doing, but she couldn't leave.

**TBC**

**AN: How did you all like the surprise ending to this chapter, one more coming and then this story finished and on to the next in the series. **


	6. Story 4 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. In this story Lexi never had the vampire boyfriend in season one.**

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 4**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler opened his eyes and he felt pain all over his body. He couldn't help but curl up in a ball letting the tears fall. He was trying to breathe normally; he'd shifted back to his self instead of the wolf. He could feel the burn in every body part. His muscles felt like they'd been shredded before being put back together. It really had been that though, all his bones, muscles, joints, even his head had changed.

Caroline had fallen into a deep sleep, but when she'd heard the wolf start howl in pain she'd moved in a hurry. She had sat in the corner of the cage hoping that it didn't try to attack. She had watched as it faded back into Tyler's form. She wanted to hold him so badly, but was scared that in the confusion she might get hurt.

Soon as he was back to being Tyler she was at his side, "Hey, you made it, you didn't get out, you didn't hurt anybody," she said holding him like she had earlier in the night. She kissed the top his head, "You're okay,"

Tyler heard her, but he wasn't okay, he wasn't alright and he told her before he let the tears fall again. He couldn't remember much of what happened, but he knew she was inside of the cage instead of out of it. Right now he just wanted her to hold him to make it okay again like she did back when his dad hurt him. He could feel her tears against him too and was glad she had stayed with him. He couldn't have gotten through tonight with out her. He couldn't believe she stayed, but he'd do anything to repay her for it.

Caroline knew it would be a while before they left this place. She didn't give him any more promises that he was okay. He was in pain and she could feel it, she'd felt it last night too. Every time he screamed and cried out she'd felt it like it was her. She didn't go through the transformation, but she could feel it through him. It was one of the reasons she knew the wolf wouldn't hurt her. The wolf didn't see her as a threat because she'd felt what it did too. He wanted to protect her as much as Tyler did.

She'd held onto both of them, she loved them both because with one you got the other. She'd fallen in love with Tyler months ago, but the wolf was always there. She whispered in Tyler's ear that she loved him, she loved all of him. She would never leave him for another guy, because they wouldn't be Tyler. Her heart and soul was theirs for the rest of their lives.

Mason woke up a little confused at first, it always happened when he first came to after the shift back. He was sore all over, everything ached on him. The chains had fallen off of him and were lying around him. He was too weak to move, it was how it went when he drank the wolfsbane. He fought the urge to throw up as he rolled over onto his side.

He could hear Tyler and Caroline; they were still in one piece thankfully. He knew it would take a while before Tyler was able to deal with this. He was strong, but this kind of pain was something that would bring the strongest man in the world to their knees. He reached for his shorts that he'd taken off at the last second before putting the chains on. It took a few minutes before he could sit up and actually put them on.

Lexi hadn't moved from her spot, she hadn't watched him turn into the wolf, but she'd seen him turn back. She knew Stefan would be worried about her, but she couldn't help it. She didn't give away her place though watching him. She didn't know if he thought of her as a friend, but she had stayed here with him most the night. He was fun to be around; she had found somebody that could last in a drinking game with her. His smile was amazing to look at, and even before that dream Damon gave her she'd liked him.

He didn't see her like that and she knew it, she'd be a vampire to him forever. Katherine had burned the trust out of him for that besides Caroline, she thought. She wished he could trust her though, she sent the thoughts to the back of her mind. He'd never love her like the love that was between his nephew and Caroline.

She sighed before she got to her feet; she took the keys from the wall unlocking Tyler's cage before she did the other one. She was doing it in a blur hoping he didn't see her. Mason stood up slowly and when the cage was unlocked he pushed it open. The blonde blur wasn't Caroline; she was still wrapped around Tyler. Who was in here with them, the wolf inside of him was calm. It wasn't growling or howling like it had done all the times to Katherine.

He wasn't back to his strength yet, but he had some of it back. Before Lexi could get away she felt her arm being grabbed. It was a weak pull, but she still stopped, something made her stop. She hesitated at first but when she heard his barely there voice she turned. She wondered if he could see the dried tear streaks.

She'd broken down watching him turn back, the pain, his cries, the wolf's howls of agony; she wanted to be his friend. She wanted to show him that he could have a friend and she wasn't like Katherine. She wasn't expecting him to just jump on board. It would probably be a good while before they got to where Tyler and Caroline were at. The love that they shared she wanted so badly and she hadn't found it yet.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked, she was the last person he expected here. Actually not the last person, that would be Katherine, his 'rip his heart out and using him' ex. He still hadn't expected Lexi to be here. He knew she was trying to be his friend, the other night at the Grill they had hung out for a while.

Tyler and he had been playing pool waiting on Caroline. She'd spent the day with Elena and Bonnie. Stefan had showed up with Lexi after they'd finished their game Tyler had gone to get them some drinks. When Tyler had got back they picked new teams and Lexi had ended up playing against him. He had to admit it had been nice.

She had no answer to why she was here or why she stayed, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She could feel his hand's heat against her arm even through the jacket. It felt so warm; she hadn't felt this in years, hundreds of years. She didn't need to breathe but she'd never stopped the mimicking of it and she could hear it coming just little faster. "I don't know, "she finally got out.

There was something else, she looked like she'd been crying, and he could see the streak marks on her face. She was looking right at him at the moment and he really felt exposed. It felt like she could see through into his soul. The look she had on her face and he was getting the wolf's memories back. She knelt near the cage and talked to him. She had risked her life coming down here because he didn't know if the cages would have held.

"You stayed," he said it out loud this time letting go of her arm. Soon as he did she missed the heat that was there. It was still warm, but it wasn't the same like it had been with his actual hand. She nodded when he said she stayed. "I could have killed you, if I got out," Mason said, but he wanted to say something else. He wanted to tell her thanks, she wasn't here when he turned, but she'd stayed even when he was lunging at the cage at her.

Lexi knew that he could have killed her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Caroline was there for Tyler, Mason hadn't had anyone here. "I thought you needed a friend," she said looking away finally. She wanted to say something else, that she was falling for him, she wished he could trust her, she was sorry. It didn't come out though, but that was how she felt, she was falling ever since she'd had that dream, thanks to Damon.

She'd wanted to know if what she felt was what it would feel like. She'd felt his heat in that dream; it felt the same as when he'd grabbed her. She didn't just want a one time thing though. She wanted more than to be a quick fuck then be done. She closed her eyes not able take his stare any more because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

She wanted to feel him against her bare skin. She wanted his hands all over her making her warm. Lexi bit down on her lip because she wanted him, but couldn't have him; then again maybe one day. She wanted his lips on hers, talking against her ear. She tried to stop thinking about it, he was obviously in pain. Her mind had to stop before she got wetter than she was already. She knew that he might be able to smell, but he was weakened from the wolfsbane too.

Caroline looked up over at Lexi and Mason, she could hear them talking. She smiled and hoped that maybe Mason could see what everybody else did. They would be good together and she wasn't going to use him and try to kill somebody. Tyler was asleep at the moment and she watched their two friends. Mason deserved happy in all the hell he had over the years.

He'd wanted to protect Tyler from all of this, but nobody was there to help him. Every wolf had a soul mate; they just had to find each other. She'd seen Damon that morning at the mansion when she'd gone to the kitchen. She'd been planning on making Tyler and Mason a nice breakfast before their night of hell.

Damon had been coming out of Mason's room and she asked him what he was doing. He'd had that grin on his face like after he'd given Lexi that dream. He'd said nothing just got lost before he wondered out the house in a blur. She had forgotten about it till now, she'd been too occupied with all of this. Had Damon given him that same dream, or just been snooping. She would just have to find out later on because if he had then maybe there was hope.

Caroline turned her eyes back to Tyler closing her eyes again putting the blanket she'd had just outside the cage around them. When he woke back up they would leave, her car was parked besides Mason's bronco in the woods.

Lexi turned to leave again even though she didn't want to go. She had to get out of here, she felt like she was burning up. However, she found herself asking if he needed help. He'd leaned back against the bars of the cage. He wasn't standing like he normally did, not like she saw him every day. Turning into the wolf had taken a lot out of him. She didn't want him to get hurt going out there if Katherine showed up. She'd been annoying them, threatening to kill people to get the moonstone.

"I don't want you to get hurt, if she'd around she could try," Lexi said and it was the honest truth, she just left out the rest of what she wanted to add to it. She couldn't watch him be in pain again, she wouldn't let Katherine hurt him again. She wanted to make it better. She wanted to kiss him right now to take the pain away. She wanted to hold him in her arms.

"Okay, just don't crash my truck," Mason said before he tossed her his keys. He'd managed to get half his clothes on before she'd opened the cage earlier. The keys had been inside of his shorts. He didn't feel like putting his shirt back on yet. His body was still hotter than it usually was. Just having the clothes he had on made it worse. He just didn't know if he could walk yet. He'd used the bars to hold him up so far. He wanted an ice cold shower right now and to get the wolfsbane and gravel off of his body.

Lexi caught the keys before she walked over to him; she put her arm around his waist. "I got you, just lean on me if you think you're going fall," she said meeting his eyes before she helped him out of the cellar. The things she wanted to say could wait for another night. He needed help and she'd give it to him. She'd be the person that helped him he needed that for once.

Tyler didn't remember how he got to Caroline's house. He had been in pain, but she'd helped him up. After that it was mostly a blank of just pain that he couldn't describe. How he had stood up in the shower he didn't know. It was mostly leaning on her, because his legs hurt so badly. Caroline was his rock, she was the angel that saved him months ago. She was still around now when he needed her just as much.

Caroline ran her hand over Tyler's back; he was lying on his side facing her. She had gotten him to her house after he'd woken up again. Lexi had gotten Mason out of there and she wondered if he was letting her do what she'd done for Tyler. She'd cleaned all the rocks and dirt off of him. She'd cleaned up the cuts that the rocks had left on his body. She'd kept him standing in the shower when he'd almost collapsed both times.

She'd wrapped her arms around him in a hug and let him fall apart again. It had led to now, them in her bed cuddled up. She hated seeing him in this much pain, "I love you," she said knowing he heard it without her saying it out loud.

"I love you too, thank you, for taking care of me," he said back at her too tired to stay awake any more falling back asleep listening to her voice in his head.

He just hoped that Mason was okay. He hadn't seen him when he'd woken up the second time. He'd just been gone, but Caroline said he'd be okay. He still had to worry though. Caroline and Mason were the two people he trusted with his entire being. He didn't know what he'd do without the two of them.

Caroline had gotten him through this hell and the months of abuse. Mason had gotten the abuse to stop and he'd gotten a way out before his dad died, his dad signed the papers. Even though he loved his mom he just couldn't stay in that house any more. It didn't matter now because his dad was dead. However, in the eyes of the town Mason was technically his guardian now. His mom had signed them wanting him to be safe back then too. They were both living with his mom now because she'd wanted him back home. He would some how survive being the werewolf, even if he never wanted to feel like this again.

**The end of this story more coming**

**AN: I hope you all have enjoyed and congrats to ****rjt040190 for figuring out what those papers were that The Mayor signed before he died. **


	7. Story 5 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Just bare with me, there will be more happy I promise.**

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 5**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It had felt like some dream that he'd woken up to not his usual hell. The pain was there sure, but Lexi had been there too. It was the first time even that somebody had been there afterwards. If he'd been back in Florida he'd just laid there on the garage floor till the pain was a dull ache.

Lexi had taken care of him and he didn't know when it happened, but she wasn't just a vampire. Some how she had became that second person in his mind that wasn't just a vampire, Caroline being the first. He couldn't deny that he was falling for her. He was still scared to go back there though.

The pain after turning wasn't as mortifying as that first time, but it didn't get easier. It just sped up, which at times hurt more. Breaking bones, relocating body parts in hyper speed almost made him sick. He just wanted to find something cold to lie down on until he felt better. He felt cold right now though and it was the best feeling possible.

"Hey are you okay?" Lexi asked, he'd been doing fine then he got back from the shower and he'd looked sick. She'd caught him getting him in the bed before he could hit the floor. The plan had been to leave because she was finding it hard to be in same room with him. She had wanted to touch him again and she got her wish. It just hadn't come in the way she'd wanted it to come.

Mason fully opened his eyes realizing the cold feeling was Lexi. She had her hand against his face and it felt so good. He didn't want to say anything because he really though he'd gotten some bad wolfsbane. He hadn't felt this sick before or weak. He wanted to nod tell her to leave, but he just shook his head. He managed to get a no out leaning into her hand.

"You know you scared the hell out me," she said in low voice that was barely there. Caroline had told her that Tyler ran about one-ten body temperature. She'd felt his touch when they'd first meet. Last night Mason's touch was red hot almost. She'd found a thermometer in one the bathrooms in the house. "Your temperature was up to one-thirty and you were shaking," she said.

She wasn't sure what to do, but she'd lain down beside him. "So you stayed?" he asked looking up at her. "Thank you, for staying," he didn't know what else to say. He'd wanted somebody to be there afterwards. He just never thought he'd willingly let some one that could kill him near. He didn't see Lexi as a threat though. Apparently the wolf inside of him didn't either because it was not even saying anything.

"I couldn't just leave you like that, I want to be your friend," she left out possibly your girlfriend; she'd do friends first if it meant one day she could have more. She didn't just want to be his friend though; she wanted to hold him like this every time he turned. She hoped he said no to just being friends. He shouldn't have to feel this weak or sick.

She knew that nobody got to see him like this. He was vulnerable and the fear in his eyes wasn't because of her, it was something else. "If you just believe that, maybe you can find a way to see I'm not her, I'd never do anything to hurt you, Mason," she looked away not wanting to have look right at him when he rejected the friends part.

She'd protect him, anything that he needed, she would be willing. It had nothing to do with him being her best friend's boyfriend's Uncle. That wasn't it and she couldn't keep lying to herself about it either. She was in love with him even if he never would be with her. She'd watched him sleep after he'd fell asleep. She'd held him till the fever finally broke wanting to take away the pain, take away the curse.

Mason watched her look away anywhere but at him. He reached up feeling a little less queasy and touched her face. He turned it back to face him, "I know you're not her, you stayed, you talked to me, I heard what you said," he hadn't missed her asking him as the wolf if they could possibly love her. "I want to love you, I just can't," he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he was too scared to go there yet. She didn't deserve to be a quick lay and leave. He'd closed off his heart from getting hurt again. He'd keep the fact he did feel something a secret because he couldn't risk it again.

She wanted to run away and hide for life because the just friends' line was like a knife. She wanted to love him like he never had felt, but he was still getting over the last love, even if Katherine hadn't loved him back like she would. "Friends," she said it even though she didn't want to just be his friend.

"I just can't hurt you, Lexi," he really couldn't because he did want to be more than just friends to her. He wanted her to be waiting on him after every full moon. He wanted her taking him home, make him feel better. The wolf was pissed at him right now, but he couldn't risk hurting her.

She leaned down against him whispering in his ear, she was over four hundred years old, she wasn't going to cry. There was no way in hell she'd be reduced to that, but it was going happen. "It's too late for that," she said before she was up and gone, before he could even reach for her.

She didn't stop running until she got to the boarding house. She went past Stefan not given him an explanation on why she'd disappeared on him. It wasn't till she got upstairs in the shower to get the dirt off that she finally broke down again. He didn't want to love her, even though she'd seen the way he looked at her. He still rejected what she'd said to him as the wolf.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It had been two days now, since the full moon and Caroline hadn't seen Lexi at all. She'd called, but hadn't gotten an answer. She was worried because she'd seen her leave with Mason. He'd gone down to South Caroline for the weekend. He wanted to catch some waves; it was what he did after the change apparently. She had left Tyler to find out what had happened.

They had been staying in mostly since then and when Mason got back that morning he still looked guilty as hell for something. She had tried getting it out of him, but he just ignored her, which she hated. She'd told Tyler to find out what happened because two of her friends were hiding something. He had refused to do it, but she couldn't be mad at him. They had never had a fight, ever; she saw no reason to fight with him.

"Hey Stefan, where's Lexi at?" Caroline asked walking through the house to where he was at.

"She's locked in her room refusing to come out like a fifteen year old," Damon said before Stefan could reply to Caroline. Lexi had become like a sister to him in last year. Sure he didn't show it, but he thought of her like that. It was the reason he had punched Mason in the face for causing whatever pain he had.

"Damon, leave it alone," Stefan warned he knew that Lexi didn't want to talk about it. He knew that she was hurting over something. He'd told her he'd listen, but she'd just wanted to be alone.

Caroline was confused because things had been going fine she thought. Lexi had taken Mason home; she thought it would lead where her friend wanted to go. Now they hadn't talked in two days and they were avoiding each other. She went to find Lexi because if Mason wasn't talking she'd just have to get it out of Lexi.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Stupid move," Tyler said, he couldn't believe that Mason had really thrown the 'I want to be friends' line out. "She's not just a vampire, I mean sure she is one, but like Caroline, that doesn't make her up," he was little ticked off. He had no clue why though, but Lexi was his friend too. He got why Mason didn't want go there, but saying just friends. "It's like jamming a stake into her heart, u just used a sharp dagger instead," he added shaking his head.

"You're going to give me advice? The guy that was in love with Caroline Forbes from the time you were fourteen, but never said word one to her?" Mason asked, before he took the shot trying to hit the ball into the corner pocket. "You instead had sex with half the girls in the high school and few women that were questionable," he added missing the shot completely.

He couldn't think at all because his mind was on Lexi. He knew she'd wanted more than to be his friend. She'd left in a blur and he'd gone there later to say he was sorry, but it had led to a right hook corduroy of Damon. He hadn't meant to reject her like that; he should have told her he did feel for her. After that he'd just went to the beach for the weekend. He had to get away especially after the run in with Katherine.

"Says the guy that can't stop having the same dream about a certain girl and wakes up shouting her name," Tyler retorted back before he made his shot getting the ball in the pocket.

He had gone to wake Mason up for their morning run the morning of the full moon. He'd knocked on the door, but when he was about to open it he'd heard his Uncle saying Lexi's name, or more like shouting it. Caroline later told him about seeing Damon, but that had nothing to do with it. You already had to be thinking about that to get those kinds of dreams.

Tyler knew that for a fact because Caroline had given him one those dreams. After he'd woken up she'd carried it out. Hot hadn't begun to describe how it had felt in the dream, then when they actually had that moment. He'd passed out cumming and she hadn't even bitten him either.

"Just play, I can't go there,"

"Maybe those little moments when you watch her, or can't take your eyes off of her, actually mean something," Tyler said, but he would leave it alone, no need to piss Mason off right now. He picked up the beer he'd grabbed from the fridge drinking it. The other thing about Mason, he didn't care if he drank long he didn't get completely trashed.

He was glad that Tyler dropped it because he was already hearing the wolf's growls at him. He hadn't been able to stay on the board any. He was defiantly feeling something for her, but he didn't think he could go there.

He wanted to feel her touch again, the way it cooled the burning on his skin. He wanted to know how it felt to kiss her. He'd actually trusted her to not hurt him. He hadn't done that with any vampire besides Caroline. He'd let his guard down around her and she was the one that got hurt. If he could just take it back, go back, just say thank you, and then kept his mouth shut.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi knew she had to get out of the room, but besides getting up long enough to feed she hadn't. She hadn't felt this much pain when Damon had fake staking her. She wished for that pain right now, not death though. She wouldn't let it drive her to think about that.

Stefan couldn't possibly know what she felt, but she had let him pick her up after she'd stayed in the shower till the water was as cold as she was. She'd wanted to feel the heat she'd felt, but it had been no use. She'd wanted to know why she couldn't have what everybody else had. Stefan had Elena, Caroline had Tyler. Hell even Damon was pinning after Elena, even if he couldn't have her.

Caroline put her purse down getting on the bed; the room was in complete dark. Lexi had her necklace so why it was so dark she didn't know. "What happened?" she looked at her friend trying to figure what had happened. She couldn't talk to her like she could Tyler or feel what she felt.

She had sensed Caroline before she saw or heard her. "I should never have said it, I just didn't think he'd remember when he turned back," she said looking at Caroline; she had said she was falling in love with him out loud. She was stupid to even think he'd want that. "I should have just left, I should just leave now, but I don't want to be out there alone any more," it had been why she'd stayed here.

She told herself it was because she had a place to stay and all. It wasn't though; she wasn't alone any more here. She had her best friend here and she had Caroline, Elena too. She thought she could find love. She was wrong again.

Caroline really was going to kick Mason's ass, couldn't he just say thank you and nothing else. Did he really have to just shatter Lexi's heart in a million pieces? She blamed Katherine again for everything. If she'd never meet Mason none of this would be happening.

She couldn't fix the past, but she would fix the present. Because she couldn't watch the mistake be made before the next full moon they would be together, she vowed. It was thirty days and counting before then and that gave her time.

**The End this story more coming.**

**AN: please no stones being thrown, he did go through a lot with Katherine, but no worries this is a Tyler Caroline and Mason and Lexi story with others added. **


	8. Story 6 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. **

**Review Reply ForwoodForever: **Thanks for your review for the story 4 chapter 1. I am glad that you enjoyed it. There is more coming and plenty of happy mixed with some drama, sad, and fear. This chapter will fore fill that romance for you I hope but there will be more of that too.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 6**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler knew that Caroline was trying to repair the damage that had been done between their friends. He also knew that Mason wanted to go and apologize to Lexi. He still hadn't done it though because he couldn't go there right now. Tyler decided to get Caroline away; she had to stop stressing herself out.

Caroline wasn't sure why she'd agreed to this, but she was following Tyler towards his truck. The school day was over and they had till the next morning to be back here. She let him open the door before she got in sliding over before he got in. Tyler had been trying to find more out about being the wolf.

After the trip to Duke by Elena, Damon and Alaric he'd had some things to read about werewolves. They'd found information on the moonstone and Katherine or Katerina as she was known originally as.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked leaning against him as his arm wrapped around her.

"My house, my mom's gone till Monday, something to do with the historical society, so we can play house," he smiled kissing her lips. Mason was working he thought and he wouldn't bother them when he did get home. Caroline was still ticked that he hadn't apologized to Lexi yet. They were avoiding each other at the moment.

"Sounds good to me," Caroline said running her hand on the inside of his leg smiling knowing what it was doing to him before she returned the kiss. Tyler drove the truck until he was parked at the edge of the woods on his family's old property. It was closer than his house and he couldn't wait any longer to get her to his self. He killed the engine looking at her. "What?" she asked, biting her lip as she moved over till her back was against the passenger door.

"Just looking at how beautiful my girlfriend is," Tyler said scooting over so he wasn't behind the wheel before he pulled her onto his lap. Caroline smiled her hands going against the back of the truck seat kissing him. His hands went under her shirt on both of her sides before he pulled it off tossing it in the seat beside him.

Caroline moved closer claiming his lips as he used one hand to unhook her strapless bra. It fell between them and his hands went up cupping her breasts. She let out a hiss at the warmth as his hands covered them. It felt good and she loved the feeling to have his hands against them. It did wonders when that heat was between her legs too.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline let her hands go down to the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. She kissed every inch of his heated skin once it was gone, that she could get to as she ground down on his lap. She could feel him through his jeans, wanting to feel him inside of her. Tyler held her hips arching up against her hearing her whimper as he did. He wished she had worn a skirt, but she had tight jeans on.

The jeans made her ass look good from behind though. He couldn't resist spanking her bottom that morning when he'd seen her. She had turned around as if she was going to kick his ass for it. He had thought he was dead meant, but she'd rubbed the front of his jeans. He'd gotten so hard that he'd begged her to relieve him. She refused to do it though, punishment for spanking her ass.

He had just been glad that he'd had few minutes before the bell ran. He'd gone to the bathroom and tried to get his self off. It had been useless as hell though, he hadn't gotten off until she'd showed up. She had pushed him back against the stalls door taking a seat on the toilet and finishing the job she'd started earlier. She never could deny him what he wanted and they both knew it. He'd give her anything she wanted too.

Tyler pushed that morning out of his mind focusing on her now. The necklace he'd given her for Christmas that still held his football ring dangled down from her neck, against his chest, as she kissed him. He unbuttoned her jeans as she pulled away giving him a chance to breathe. He pushed her jeans and panties down at once as far as he could get them. She moved getting her jeans off pulling his half way down.

She moved back straddling him, "Mine," he growled out as she guided to her opening before thrusting down. She added an 'always' back as she looked into his eyes while she sank as far down as she could. She used the back of the seat to move up and down on his erection. Any thoughts about their friends were forgotten as she felt the warmth building in her stomach.

Tyler's eyes were half closed watching her as she moved. His hands going to her ass holding her there as he thrusted up at full speed making her cry out. Caroline let her head fall against his shoulder as he slammed upward hitting the neck of her womb. The pleasure taken from that made her cum exploding around him.

She bit down on his shoulder with her regular teeth leaving bite marks. Stefan had been teaching her how to control the urge to drink, along with Lexi's help. She was getting better at it, but she couldn't drink from any rabbits. It was just too cruel to hurt innocent creatures. Only blood bags and occasionally Tyler, but that was it.

Tyler thrust up few more times before he was coming as well. He loved the feeling of being inside of her, the way her walls clamped down around him. It was rough, but felt good; no human could withstand that force. He rubbed her back hearing her whimpering as she rode out another orgasm. He kissed her neck where he'd marked her weeks ago.

Lexi was still the only one that knew about the mark that they each held. They hadn't found out anything about the marks yet. Lexi had been using a few of her contacts she'd gotten over the years. She also told them she knew another werewolf, but she hadn't seen him in twenty years. He'd fallen off the radar after something had happened. The pack he'd been with tried kill him for being friends with her.

He had disappeared to hide because messing with the Alpha of it was something they guy hadn't wanted to do. However, she was trying to find him now, because his ancestors, on his mom's side were the only ones she knew that had the mark. It had been one of his four times over great-grandparents.

Tyler hoped she could find the guy, because to know about what meant to mark each other would be good. It didn't scare him, but he didn't want to risk their lives if somebody found out now. Apparently it was pure love that left the marks there. They were soul mates that much they had known without leaving the marks.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Hi, I'm looking for Mason Lockwood; you wouldn't know where he's at would you?" A woman asked coming up to Matt.

Matt didn't know anything about the supernatural world that went on in Mystic Falls, but there was one thing he did know. If anybody asked for Mason tell them he didn't know. He had no clue why, but he was his best friend's Uncle so he'd go with it. "Sorry, I don't know," he said before walking away going to the back. Mason had just got off since he had to work the day shift today, which meant he was still clocking out. "Hey, there a woman looking for you out there," Matt said once he found Mason.

Mason wasn't sure who would be looking for him. He'd finally gotten the chance to apologize to Lexi, but she was still hurt. However, she was going give him what he'd asked. She'd showed up a few hours earlier and he'd apologized for being an ass to her. She wanted something else and he did too, but he shot her down like it'd never happen.

He'd told her that he felt same way and asked for a little time. She'd left, but he'd found written on the back of the receipt her number. It had 'call me when you can go there' below the number. She'd forgiven him and he didn't know how she could do it so easy, but she had. She was leaving it up to him to call and he would. He had put her number in his phone, but he still had the note.

"Can you give me description?" Mason asked really wanting to know who it was before he went out there. The last thing he needed was for it to be one of Katherine's friends here. She'd already tried to get him back after the full moon. She'd threatened to finish killing Caroline if he didn't get the moonstone. Instead of doing what she wanted he'd taken one of the stakes he'd gotten from Alaric and stabbed her in the shoulder. Any love he'd felt for her, that was left, faded when she threatened Caroline.

"I can do one better, I took a picture," Matt said holding his phone up so Mason could see the woman. Soon as he showed it to him, Matt knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen anybody look that way in long time. It was like he'd seen a ghost look if he knew ghost existed, which they didn't. He was guessing it had to be somebody he knew though. "I told her I didn't know where you were at," Matt said.

"Good, I'm going out the back, just tell me if you see a guy with her," Mason said, he really had to get out of here before they knew he was here. They were two of the last people he wanted to be running into.

Katherine would threaten and probably kill Caroline if she got the chance, but those two, they would do more that to a vampire. He'd been promised a whole lot of pain the next time he saw them. He didn't back down from a fight, but when it was involving torture oh hell no. He wasn't sticking around to have that done. Caroline and Tyler was first thing, the second giving Damon and them a heads up. He also had to make sure that Lexi was safe, she meant too much to him to let her get hurt by them.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

After the sex in the front seat of his truck, Tyler had driven home with Caroline. She had fixed them both something to eat. He could cook, but he loved eating hers. His mom never could cook anything; she'd had her burnt cake when he was six. He still hadn't wanted another carrot cake since then.

After they'd shared a shower they'd ended up on the couch in the entertainment room. Even though Caroline was still upset with Mason, she'd left him a plate of food in the oven. He knew they would probably all have moments, but never could hate each other. The three of them had made a family with-in themselves.

Tyler smiled looking at Caroline lying on the couch curled around his side. She had fallen asleep watching Underworld: Rise of the Lycans with him. They had done watched the other two the night before, but she'd fallen asleep then too. He ran his hand down her arm kissing her cheek taking in her scent. She smelled like heaven always. He'd never seen it or been there, but if it existed Caroline had to be what it smelt like.

He had text Mason that they were home and he decided not to go to the party. He just wanted to hang out with Caroline. Getting wasted wasn't the same as it used to be. That was more of something he did with Caroline now. He really had changed, because being popular or getting stoned and wasted didn't have same meaning any more.

"What are you staring at?" Caroline asked she could feel his eyes without opening hers. She snuggled closer feeling the warmth that she loved.

"I'm watching the woman I love," he said kissing the top of her head, "You fell asleep on me again," he smiled not really carrying that she'd fallen asleep. He was just glad to be able to hold her. He still couldn't believe she'd sat with him in the cage after he'd turned. He had been upset until the memory had come back.

She'd been talking to him and the wolf had let her rub him. He had felt what the wolf part of him felt when he'd finally kissed Caroline that day, when he'd woken up in her arms. She'd laid down holding him as the wolf and it hadn't tried to hurt her at all. She promised to wait till she knew was safe before doing it each time. He wanted to find a way to fight it though, but there wasn't a way to not turn.

Caroline looked up smiling at him before she kissed him, running her hand over his bare chest. "I like when you do that, makes warm all over," she said before she got up taking off in a blur. She giggled hearing his shout of not fair.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

The woman from the Grill walked up to her vehicle getting inside. "He's here and he works at the Mystic Grill back there," she said looking at the guy in the passenger seat.

"We lay low, watch him for a while," the guy said, "And when he least expects it, we're going to pay him back," it was only right the guy thought. It pissed him off that Mason had chosen that bitch Katherine and now to find out he wasn't even with her. He'd seen him drive a stake into the Kath's shoulder. He hadn't been spotted by his once friend. He'd taken note of the conversation between the other woman too. Mason hadn't even registered him being there from only few booths back as he told Lexi he was sorry for something.

The woman nodded, she wasn't happy about this, but her boyfriend wasn't one to place nice with their enemies. Mason had become that when he started seeing Katherine. He'd left Florida and sent for his stuff, he had to have known they would find him.

**THE End of this story more coming.**

**AN: Who do you all think the two mystery people are? Are they alone or do they have friends with them? **


	9. Story 7 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. **

**ForwoodForever: **I promise more Tyler and Caroline coming along with Mason and Lexi. This story is a mix between the two couples, but more of Forwood coming in this chapter and some the next ones.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 7**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline couldn't believe her mom was actually here, but she was helping with the park clean up she'd signed her up for. She wouldn't admit it and even if she had seemed little moody she really was happy. Tyler was here as well and she hadn't had to bribe him. He wanted to spend time with her all the time. This was a good way to help out the community and be together.

At the moment things were going good, whoever Mason had seen hadn't been back. It was like they had disappeared. He'd told them who they were and Tyler had refused to leave her alone since. They didn't know if they would be back or hadn't actually left town yet. The two other wolves hadn't been seen since the Grill.

Caroline looked over from her spot painting the picnic shelter at Lexi and Mason. They were not together together, but they were friends hoping for something more. She was happy about that cause her friends were happy. Lexi had volunteered to help today before she'd even asked her. She knew it had to do with Mason being here.

"If you stare it won't move things along faster," Tyler said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I know, I just want them to be happy and they are," Caroline said, it was still three weeks until the full moon and it looked like her wish might come true. She leaned back against Tyler soaking in his heat. It was an overly warm day and she'd worn a shirt with a short sleeve button down, that was unbuttoned. She had on the tight jeans that were her favorite and Tyler's too.

"Give it some more time, because after last week, Katherine's finally dead to him," he would never know how much the bitch had gotten to his Uncle. However, he'd found one the journals that Mason had that hadn't been about being the wolf. It had been all about Katherine. He couldn't believe that she'd actually said they'd live happily ever after. Mason defiantly deserved Lexi after over a year with Katherine and the lies she'd fed him.

"I am, I just want to make things better, he helped us and she's been helping me," Caroline said before she turned giving Tyler a long, but slow kiss. She didn't want to have to continue here, she wanted to take him in the woods and have sex. They had spent all morning in her bedroom having sex in as many positions as they could before they'd had to get ready. She was still horny though and knew he was too.

"None of that now," Damon said coming up behind them, "It's bad enough I have to watch eye sex between the adult werewolf and vampire, but the baby vamp and were too," he said annoyed.

"Damon, bite me," Tyler growled before giving him that look said if he tried he'd have a fist in his face.

"Like I'd want to catch fleas," Damon said before he picked up the paint brush watching the scene play out between Elena and Stefan who seemed to be fighting. What that was about he had no clue, but it spelled Katherine all over it. They claimed to be broken up, but he could smell Elena all over Stefan. Did they really think they were fooling anybody?

"Boys, play nice," Caroline said before kissing away any reply Tyler could come up with. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tyler's hand slipped under her shirt with the picnic area wall covering up where his hand was. She whimpered before his hand slid down into the front of her jeans. Damon was right there, but he was still doing this, the entire place was crawling with people too.

"Oh My God," Damon said turning around when he heard Caroline moaning. "Get a damn room," he said at them, but Tyler ignored him pushing Caroline against the side of the coulomb that held the shelter up.

Caroline bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as she felt his fingers moving over her clit. She heard Damon yelling at them, but any reply was gone as she started cumming. She couldn't believe that Tyler had done it, but he had. Damon was right there and could see them in full view. It was like they completely forgot and she closed her eyes tight feeling Tyler bit down on the mark on her neck.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"You bit her are you insane?" Stefan asked worried about Caroline, who seemed to be little pissed off at them more than Tyler.

Tyler really hadn't meant to bite her in plain view of Damon or their other friends, but when he had Damon had grabbed them both getting in the woods fast. He'd been furious, and it broke out into a fight. "She's not in any danger," Tyler said with a sigh.

"He's right, he bit me right after we both turned," Caroline said, "We were um having sex and we bit each other," she said trying not to meet any of their eyes. She knew they were worried because the legend said a werewolf bite was fatal. One bite and it would be curtains for that vampire. She just really hoped they would believe her. Tyler was holding onto her with his hand in hers.

"You two are unbelievable, I mean what if it killed her, did you not think?" Damon asked looking between them. They claimed they loved each other, but they hadn't thought if it hadn't worked that she'd be dead now.

"Damon, shut up already, I'm not hurt," Caroline said glaring at him. She really didn't want them finding out like this. She knew that Tyler was getting angrier by the second. Damon might be trying to look out for her, but they knew they weren't in danger.

"We care about you two, you're our friends," Elena said before she actually looked at the mark on Caroline's neck. "It's almost gone now," she said looking back at Stefan and Damon.

"I am fine and I would like it if you three stopped inspecting it okay," Caroline said trying not to sound annoyed again. She hadn't even come down when Damon had grabbed them before getting them in the woods. He'd thrown Tyler back into one of the trees going after him. It had in turn led to a fight between them. Tyler had been winning too until Stefan had gotten there, pulling them apart. Damon had send out text before the fight broke out.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Their soul mates, he cannot hurt her if he bites her," Lexi said seemingly coming out of no where, but she'd heard them shouting and come to find out what was happening. She had gotten some information back from her contacts. "They are bound together and no not like the movies, it's special though," she added.

"You knew about this?" Mason asked, he'd followed her when she'd taken off.

"Yes, I saw the mark on her neck couple weeks ago," Lexi said hoping he wouldn't get mad at her; she had kept it from him. She knew that Tyler meant a lot to him, but it wasn't her place to tell and she said as much. "You can be mad at me if you want," she said looking over at Caroline and Tyler instead of him. She could see the pissed off look and she didn't want to fight with him. She had not lied to him or done anything that would hurt him.

"You are not going to blame her," Caroline said she couldn't let Mason blame Lexi; they were finally on that road to something more. This wasn't anything that she wouldn't have told eventually. "I asked her not to tell," she said adding quickly to be mad at her if he was pissed at anyone. He just couldn't get mad at Lexi.

He hated being caught off guard like this, but Caroline was right he couldn't be mad. He had seen the mark on Tyler's neck and never asked. He had known something was there between the two of them. They always looked at each other without talking out loud. It was like they knew what the other needed without saying it. He wanted that, that bond they shared. "I'm not mad at you," he said looking at Lexi.

"We better get back before somebody notices us up here," Stefan said, Katherine was watching all of them. She'd threatened to kill everybody that he cared about if he didn't end things with Elena. They were 'fake' fighting, but nobody knew except for Lexi. She'd caught them making out earlier that morning. "Just no more surprises okay?"

"Okay, we give full details from now on, where should I start?" Tyler asked in a sarcastic tone with a grin on his face looking at their friends. They all had at one point caught Caroline and him doing something together. Damon was never going let him live down what he'd done though. He didn't know what got into him when he'd done it. He'd just needed her so badly after he'd kissed her.

"Shut it, smart ass," Damon said walking off not wanting the image he'd gotten burned into his mind.

"Make me," Tyler retorted back but decided not to stick around for the older vampire's reply. He took Caroline's hand and took off to finish what they'd been doing before Damon had drug them up here for a lecture.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

After the others left, it was just Lexi and Mason standing there. He had been about to ask her something when she'd left coming up here. He hadn't been listening to his surroundings because he'd been watching her. She'd been laughing and he loved the sound. If he wasn't already in love with her he would be now. It had only been a month and a couple weeks since he'd ended felt his heart ripped out. However, it was being put back together just by watching her.

"I am sorry, I don't want you to think I am keeping things from you," Lexi said, she had to explain why. She didn't want anything that had been building to just be destroyed. She walked over to him, but kept her hands in her jean pockets. "I knew it before we were even friends," she said.

"I meant what I said, I'm not mad at you," how could he be mad? She was helping Caroline and she was helping him too. She was repairing all the wounds that had been left behind by his ex. She really was a good person. He reached out cupping her face getting her to look at him. "I trust you, I think I've trusted you since you took me home," he said confession was good for the soul right so there it was. He trusted her just like he did Tyler and Caroline.

She looked up meeting his eyes and smiled, she'd some how trusted him not to attack her. She had wanted to touch him, but she had decided against it that night. She had just sat and watched him and talked. "I trust you too," she had to say it out loud because she couldn't do what Caroline could. She bit down on her lip watching him. She really wanted to kiss him; it would probably feel so good to kiss him.

He was in her personal space now and there was no going back, if one of them moved they'd be kissing. She smelt like strawberries and he wanted to know what her lips felt like. Lexi moved the last inch bringing her hand up to his neck as she finally got the kiss she'd wanted. It was defiantly worth the wait. The heat that was all over him was there too.

Mason let his hand fall to her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. The kiss was different than any one he'd gotten from anybody. His hand was resting against her back and he couldn't help but let it go just little ways up under her shirt. She moaned feeling as if fire was going through her body, but it wasn't hurting her. It made her feel warm all over and she wanted to feel it more than just on her back and lips.

She thought she was going to die when he pulled away for air. Her eyes were closed partly looking at him. She didn't want to move from this spot because it was beyond words. He wanted to do more than kiss her. She looked beautiful with her eyes half closed trying to catch her breath even though she didn't need to. He kissed her again not as demanding, it was softer and slower.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi moaned feeling his lips move to her neck, she couldn't help what she was feeling. He was still mending, but she didn't make a move to pull away. She felt his mouth moving over the spot her pulse would be, leaving kisses. Her body was alive; it was the only way to describe how she felt right now. His hand moved up her side bringing her shirt with it.

He really should stop he thought because he didn't want to lead her on. He still needed some time, but having her in his hands felt right. Her skin made him feel like he wasn't on fire all the time. He wanted to touch as much of her as he could. They were standing in the woods and if anybody from the cleaning-up crew came around they'd see them.

"Mason," she moaned out holding him to her neck. His hand was on her back holding her close while the other one snaked up under her shirt. Her eyes closed as she felt his hand against her bare breast. It sent bolts of pleasure through her body straight to her core. She moved into his hand and gasped out feeling her fangs against her teeth. She wanted to run right then, it had never happened before. She felt embarrassed as hell right now. She was over five hundred years old she had control, but his lips against her neck and his hand on her body she lost it.

He pulled away from where he'd been kissing her looking at her. Her face was flushed and he could see her fangs. She was turned on and he could smell her, but her fangs proved the last bit of it. He kissed her not caring about the slight sting when her fangs grazed him. She was whimpering as he continued what he was doing with his hand. He had to stop, but he couldn't find the will power.

She was battling his tongue, but she let him win the battle crying out as he pulled at her nipple. It had been a long time since she'd had sex. Over a year to be exact because she hadn't found any vampire she liked or trusted to go there with. Her hands were going up the back of his shirt touching as much skin as she possibly could.

He wanted to touch more of her, he pulled away panting like crazy. The wolf inside of his head was whining because he wasn't doing what they both wanted. He didn't want to just do her here though and leave. He wanted to take her out to dinner an actual date. "We have stop," he breathed out, but pulled her flush against his body by sliding his hands into both back pockets of her jeans.

She nodded in agree meant, but kissed every part of his skin she could get to without taking his clothes off. She felt his erection digging into her through their clothes. He was turned on like she was and if one of them didn't leave soon they were going to finish it right here.

She wanted him to finish it though; she wanted to feel his heat all the way around her. They weren't just friends any more, the second she'd kissed him that had gone out the window. "I want you, I need you," she whispered against his pulse feeling it racing.

He didn't take his eyes off of her sliding his hand down her back moving it to the front. He could hear her trying to catch unneeded air. Her body was warm all over and he knew she wanted more. Her hands were sending shivers down his spine it felt nice, wonderful even. He loved her attitude; she was always full of life, even if she wasn't living. The way she smiled and laughed, he couldn't go much longer and not make her his.

She was watching him back feeling his hand moving over her body before his voice broke through the silence between them. She didn't want this to end; she wanted his hand to move farther south. She wanted to get off right here, but he wasn't going to give her that.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he breathed against her ear before he walked away. He needed a cold shower right now, but he had promised Caroline to help out. He smiled to his self though because he knew just friends went to hell when she'd kissed him. He didn't care though because he knew any pain that was left would leave if he had her beside him.

**THE End of this story, more to come**

**AN: HOTT? A double shot of hot. **


	10. Story 8 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. rjt040190 hope you enjoy scene in this story for you. Also congrats to you for figuring the mystery two out.**

**The mystery two are revealed in this chapter.**

**ForwoodForever: **I'm glad you enjoyed the truck scene two stories back. I will try to work a shower scene in hope you enjoyed the chapter before this as well.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 8**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"We've been watching him for two weeks, the full moon is another week and few days away," she really didn't want to hurt Mason, but her boyfriend was dead set on it. He'd made a few mistakes being a werewolf sure, but Mason didn't deserve what was planned. "We should just leave," she added.

"No, he is not going to play house with a vampire," the guy said watching his once friend come out of the town's only place to get a decent meal. It was also the local bar, pool hall, and hang out. The killer part was it wasn't even the same vampire-bitch. It was some blonde one this time. He remembered Mason calling her Lexi when he'd been in the Grill that day. He already had plans on teaching Mason not to cross him. He'd choose Kath, as he'd called her all the time, over them it was going to be sweet revenge.

She walked off leaving her boyfriend to do what he wanted. She was finding it hard to carry out torture he wanted to do towards Mason. A vampire sure and even witches if they got in the way, but not another wolf. Mason had been her friend once and a good one too; he'd been the referee a few times between them and other packs. Mason never wanted in the pack that Brady and her had back in Florida. She couldn't help, but didn't mean she couldn't give him a warning. She just hoped that Mason didn't see her as a threat.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline was walking out of the Grill with Tyler; they were going back to her place to relax. Mason and Lexi were taking things slow, but they were together. She knew they hadn't had sex yet, but Lexi was staying over more. What they were waiting on she didn't know, but she knew they had had something in the woods. Tyler and Caroline had been coming back out when they'd seen them. To say what they'd been doing was hot was and understatement.

"He thinks somebody's watching us," Tyler said but so only Caroline could hear him as he handed her a helmet. Mason had told them about Jules and Brady, two ex friends of his. Brady was the one that they had to be scared of. However, didn't mean that Jules wouldn't do something bad either. Tyler hadn't let Caroline out of his sights since.

There was nobody that was going to hurt his girlfriend, the only woman he'd ever love. She was not just a vampire; she meant so much to him. Mason knew that and he'd promised to keep them out of whatever the other two werewolves wanted. It was one the reasons Tyler knew Lexi had been staying close by. Mason wanted to protect her too.

"Nobody will hurt us, love," Caroline said back taking the helmet before she got on the motorcycle. She knew that Tyler was worried. She wasn't letting anything happen to him though. She could take a werewolf after all Tyler, Mason and her were training. It wasn't a bad idea either to make sure they knew how to fight in case. She knew it was more to do with knowing how to take on other vampires, but she knew how to fight and take down both Lockwood men. A werewolf that wasn't friendly towards them wouldn't be hard to take down.

Those battles usually ended with her on top of Tyler doing a little more than fighting. Ever since Mason and Lexi had started dating she'd been there too. She'd done good on taking Mason down and she knew that he loved it. The other couple was heading back to the boarding house, while Tyler was coming to her house tonight. Caroline wrapped her arms around Tyler holding on as he took off. She smiled being this close to him.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"What do you want popcorn or chips?" Caroline asked, they hadn't eaten anything back at the Grill. She really should have gotten some take out there, but they had his motorcycle. It would have not been enough room for food storage containers.

"Move over, I want a real meal," Tyler said playfully pushing Caroline away from the cabinets taking the chips from her. He kissed her when she gave the fake hurt look. It had been weeks since he'd got to be in the kitchen. He swore sometimes he couldn't be the product of his parents. His dad had been useless in a kitchen and his mom burnt stuff. It was better to cook for his self. He would deny it till the day he died that it was one of the things he loved.

"Be glad that I love you, Lockwood, or I would so take you down for that," Caroline said crossing her arms, but as soon as he was kissing her the fake anger left. She loved Tyler too much to ever be mad. It was like it wasn't in her. Even back when he'd punched Jeremy all those times she never had been mad. She smiled thinking about the friendship that Tyler and Jeremy had. They hung out more often now and they shared an art class this semester.

"You drink some blood while I cook us a nice meal," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her waist. He could get lost in her eyes. The day he turned eighteen he was going to marry her he swore to it. He didn't want to wait another day to make her his wife as it was. It was still months away before he would be eighteen. He thought about getting Caroline to compel the judge to marry them now all the time. Mason would have them for sure if they did that though. That didn't include what her mom or his would do.

Caroline nodded running her hands under his shirt kissing him. She loved watching Tyler cook, she knew she'd never be attacking some one because he'd never let her go hungry. She didn't want to leave his side, but the blood was upstairs. "I will be back," she said walking away. She giggled looking at him as she skipped off.

Tyler shook his head watching her go up the stairs before he went in search of what he could fix. They usually stayed at his house when he was in the mood to cook, but they had gotten some food that morning. Shopping in a store with Caroline was hard not because of the blood cravings, but the urge to take her again one the freezers.

The wolf inside of him loved the cold and it wanted to push Caroline up against one as much as he did. If the store didn't have people in it he would have. He knew that Caroline had wanted the same thing, but they had waited till they got back to his place. Lexi had taken off in a blur when she'd found them against the freezer in his kitchen. Mason had been laughing from the living room; he'd done gotten used to finding them in compromising positions.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline was sitting in her room drinking the blood from a cup with a straw. She found it easier because this way nobody knew what she was drinking. She looked through her CD's trying to find a certain one to play. She felt like dancing, but just having music would be nice. She felt as if something was wrong though. She got up going over to her window closing it before she locked it. It was this creepy feeling as if she was being watched.

She went downstairs finding Tyler putting a dish in the oven. She went over to him standing against the counter. Her mom was working all night and they could pretend like they were living here, alone. She loved the idea of being his wife. She looked down at the necklace that was dangling there. The football ring never came off of her besides to shower. She slept in it and it was there every time they had sex. It symbolized their love and the promise of more. She looked up meeting his eyes after a moment.

"What you thinking about?" he asked, even though he could just listen he wanted to hear her say it. He missed her voice sometimes. It was wonderful to hear when he woke up and the sounds she made with it when she was under him.

"That I'm lucky to have found a guy like you, werewolf and all," she smiled feeling the heat coming off of him as his hands went to her sides. She reached over hitting play on the CD player finally remembering where she'd left their CD. Elena had given it to them as an anniversary present couple months back. She had loved it because it had all the songs that reminded her of Tyler and her.

Tyler pulled her closer in his arms slow dancing to the song that was playing. It was Ron Pope's A Drop in the Ocean. It was the first song on the CD, but it was on there three times. Caroline held him feeling his heart beat against her chest. She knew that he hated to dance, but he was good at it. She rested her head against his shoulder letting him lead.

He rubbed her back moving around in the spot they were at. She really was his heaven; a life without her wouldn't be a life. The song started its last few verses and he pulled away, but not letting her go. He cupped her face kissing her. All the love he had for her was in the kiss. Caroline returned the kiss with as much passion as he gave. He would dance every day as long as it was with her in his arms.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason had needed something so they stopped off at the mansion to get it. He knew that Caroline and Tyler would be okay alone. Their friends were keeping an eye on the house since he couldn't every minute his self. He needed a good nights sleep and he knew where it was at. He hadn't slept like he did beside Lexi ever. It was like she was the lighthouse keeper guiding him home safely.

He had always loved the ocean as a kid and every chance he got as a teenager he'd go too. Back then he'd taken Jenna with him. They were still best friends and every chance he got he talked to her. She was an amazing person and he was glad she had Ric. She deserved to be happy after the hell she'd been through in the dating world.

She new all his secrets, that included the howling on all fours once a month. She hadn't called him insane or told him to get the hell out either. It had taken her a while to let it sink in. He had shown her the memory chip of his first transformation. Her sister had told her the bed time stories, but she never thought it was real. She had been hurt about the others keeping it from her though. Elena and the others didn't know she knew though.

Katherine could go after Jenna too and he didn't want that to happen. She was also armed with stakes and wooden bullets. He kept her stocked to insure her safety and the fact that Damon and Stefan grew it helped. He had his own supply of wolfsbane growing down there too now. It was hard to find and he needed it during full moons.

He got what he needed going out the door to his Bronco. Lexi was sitting inside of it singing along to the radio. They were telling each other about their pasts. She had found it to be funny that his parents had him eight years apart from his brother and sister in-law having Tyler. He was twenty-five and Tyler was seventeen now. She'd teased him they could be brothers, which sure felt like it at times.

He climbed up into the Bronco putting his arm around her before pulling out of the driveway. He knew that Brady and Jules were out there, in town somewhere. They just hadn't showed back up since Matt had seen Jules at the Grill. He was actually glad of that, maybe they had left when they hadn't found him.

Lexi turned the radio to another station leaning against him. If it came down to it, she would take the two werewolves out. Mason had been through enough and he didn't need to go through this too. They were spending the weekend at his family's lake house. She had told Caroline the change of plans. It had been Stefan's idea to get a few days alone. She wasn't worried that they would be found there. Mason had got her to put wolfsbane in the back of the truck. It would not give his scent off if anybody tried to follow.

She hoped that by going away they could talk more and maybe they could go to the place she'd wanted since the full moon. The Masquerade ball was next week and he'd already offered to take her. She was more of pants kind of girl, but he wasn't into a suit much either. The last time he'd apparently worn one was before he'd left Mystic Falls. They would have to break tradition together and she really wanted to see him in a suit. She wouldn't mind seeing him in a wet suit either, but that was for later date.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline walked out the door leading to her backyard. She lifted the trash can lid tossing the bag in there. She decided she wasn't going to be scared of anybody. She had Tyler to protect her; she'd told him that she would be fine. She had really did hope the other two left because she didn't want to see their friends hurt at all.

"You must be Caroline, I've seen you with Tyler," Jules said knowing full well that Caroline was a vampire. Tyler was just like Mason making a bed with a vampire. What the hell was it with the Lockwood men, did they not see the threat. She couldn't exactly do anything about it though Caroline was marked she saw the scar on her neck. "You're his mate I see,"

"If you mean soul mate, willing to do anything to protect him until the day we die, then yes I am," Caroline said standing her ground. She hadn't been provoked so she would not attack first. Tyler was in the house, but if she sensed more of a threat she'd let him know. He would be here before Jules could get to her. However, she could probably take her, herself, but didn't want to risk if she tried to bite.

"How'd you do it? A werewolf bite kills, yet you're undead still," Jules asked, her hand behind her back holding the gun with Vervian bullets in case she was attacked. A vampire could easily rip her heart out with the power of a punch to the chest. Brady was going to be pissed she was here alone, but she could hold her own.

"I guess there are some things that love can over power," she watched Jules, she could smell the bitch. She wasn't scared, but she wasn't backing down whatever she had in her hand, behind her back was why. Caroline told her to leave before she backed into the house. No way in hell would she be stupid enough to turn her back on Jules. She felt a hand wrap around her waist pulling her inside the house. Tyler's voice in her mind telling her it was him.

"I suggest you listen to her, because you touch Caroline and you'll wake up with your heart being ripped out," Tyler growled out the last part before closing the door. As soon as Caroline was in the house he started making sure she was okay. When he'd felt the fear go through him for some reason he'd went looking for her. He'd heard the other voice and he'd opened the door. Caroline had been coming to him so he just pulled her in quickly so not to get her hurt.

"Tyler I'm okay, she didn't hurt me," Caroline said with a smile liking that he was checking her for any injuries. She heard what Jules said from the other side the door though. She knew Tyler did too when he tensed. "You're not going out there," she said, letting him know in his mind that Mason and Lexi weren't around. They couldn't get hurt because only the two of them and Stefan knew where they were at. Damon didn't even know they had gone to the lake house.

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her lips; if the werewolf code meant something then Jules and Brady couldn't harm Caroline. She was his soul mate and he'd marked her as his. If they tried to hurt her then he would protect her from them. "You want to be my date to the Masquerade ball next week?" he asked still hugging her. Caroline gave her answer in a kiss before they went upstairs.

**The End of this story**

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this story. A week till the Masquerade ball what will happen when that story plays out. **


	11. Story 9 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**ForwoodForever **I hope you enjoy this chapter it has what you asked for in it.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 9**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline loved the feeling of the hot heat of the shower bearing down on her back. Tyler was still asleep in the bed and she wanted a shower. It had been a nice weekend and they hadn't left the bed much at all. She couldn't wait till they went to the ball together in less than five days. They had gone and picked out her dress the day before. It was red that showed just enough skin and was just the right short without being trashy.

Tyler woke up reaching for Caroline but she wasn't in the bed with him. He was little worried till he heard the shower going. He got up going across the hall to the bathroom. He stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her front. His front was against her back while one of his hands moved over her stomach. Caroline whimpered as his other hand came up running over her breast. She gasped when pinched and pulled at her nipple. She wasn't even fully awake yet and he wanted to have some fun. She didn't mind because she wanted him back just as badly.

He could already smell her; she always gave off a certain scent when she was turned on. It was different than the other scent that made her up. It didn't just turn him on it turned the wolf inside of him on too. Caroline could feel his erection between between her legs. He was teasing her entrance not pushing in or pulling away. "Stop teasing me," she said even though she wanted it to continue. She would let him tease her all day and night as long he eventually gave in.

Tyler turned the water up angling it just right so it hit her breasts. Caroline hissed as the shower head spray hit her erected nipples. It was hitting both of them and she tried to move from the water's spray, but he held her still. She whimpered as the first seconds of pain turned to pleasure as he snaked his hand down moving it along her southern lips. His other arm was wrapped around her waist.

Her head went back against his shoulder trying not to beg him for what she wanted. He wouldn't stop teasing her though. She could easily break his hold at the moment; she was stronger than he was. She was not going to do it though because she didn't want be no where else. "Tyler," she couldn't take the teasing any more she just wanted him inside of her. She could swear her body was on fire with need.

"Just because you say my name like that, doesn't mean I'm going to stop," he grinned against her neck. He loved hearing the noises she made. It just made it worth the wait to be inside of her. He moved back from her slightly, but was enough to cause her to loose the heat against her. He kissed as much of her back as he could while standing before turning her around. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth biting down and pulling.

Caroline held him to her, his hair getting wet from the water spray now. He gave her other nipple the same attention as his hands moved to her hips. "Please," she begged him arching her back feeling his teeth nipping in-between her breasts as he pushed them together. His thumbs were making circles over the hardened nipples as he kissed a path up to her lips.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Not yet, Care," he said against her throat a few minutes later. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him as close as she could him claiming his mouth. She wanted him to stop teasing now and just take her against the shower wall. She knew he could hear what she was thinking. She could feel when he was hurt, upset, turned on, and many other feelings. He felt the same and she just wished he'd act on what she wanted.

She used her vamp speed turning them so he was the one against the wall. She was back against it before she got to do anything. She groaned glaring at him a little annoyed. Tyler turned the shower sprayer again so it was hitting her. He got down in front of her leaving a trail of hot kisses on his way down.

Caroline looked down at him feeling his breath inches from where she wanted him to be. He leaned in parting her folds. She was already wet, that much he knew when he got in the shower. He didn't need to get her ready, but he wanted to taste her first. He leaned the rest of the way in flicking his tongue over her clit. She held him against her letting her fingers curl into his hair.

He sucked, licked, nipped and bit making her cry out his name. Her eyes closed in pleasure arching her back causing the now cold water to hit her chest. She squirmed bucking against him. Tyler took hold of her hips sucking harder at the little bundle of nerves. She moaned letting her head fall back, he held her to the wall not letting her move at all.

She knew he wasn't going to stop till she was cumming. It wouldn't take much more attempts of pleasure to get her there. She felt him lift her leg up getting a better angle thrusting his tongue into her opening. She was done for when she felt his teeth against her soft flesh. She filled his mouth as he drank her down, his tongue still darting inside of her.

She was trying to catch her breath even though she didn't need it. Her legs were shaking and she didn't know if she'd be able to stand at first. However, she smiled before pushing him against the opposite wall when he stood up. She jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him tasting herself on him sinking down on his erection.

She used his shoulders to push herself up before going back down. She kissed him letting her hands fall down his arms and back up. He held her against him kissing her back turning so she was against the wall again. Caroline whimpered as he picked up the pace driving harder into her. She loved the feeling; he was only the one that was going ever fulfill the needs she had. Tyler was made for her just like she was for him.

"Let go," she opened her eyes hearing his voice doing what he said and letting the orgasm over take her. He was cumming with her and she loved it. She wanted to stay home and continue their weekend of fun. Movies, food, talking and sex it was the only four things they had done. For some reason her mom had just worked all weekend. She didn't mind this time though because she hadn't had to be quiet when she'd be cumming.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi walked out of the Lake house looking around. It was actually nice here. It was a part of Mystic Falls she hadn't seen before. She had left Mason in the house when he went to shower. She walked over to where his truck was parked at before getting on top the hood. It didn't take much just little jump and she was sitting on it.

She always had hated Katherine for what she'd done to Stefan, but she'd done the same that she'd done to Damon, but worse to Mason. They'd spent the weekend talking and it wasn't just rooted to their relationships from the past. They'd talked about why he'd come back here, why he was secretly glad his brother was gone. He had loved him, but he hated him for what he had done to Tyler. She had been in few times the months before, but she hadn't really seen Caroline or Tyler then.

The one time she had seen them Caroline had been leaning on Tyler drunk. It had been Damon's fault whatever had happened. She'd told Mason about her fake death by Damon, he'd been a little angry at first. However, when she mentioned the alternative his eyes had shifted back to their normal bluish-green color. They hadn't had sex yet, but they had made out plenty of times.

They were both a little scared, but she wasn't going to leave. She trusted him and even if he was supposed to be her enemy it didn't matter. At the end of the day love really did concur all. She was glad she had him because she didn't want to be alone any more. Stefan had Elena, Caroline had Tyler, and she could see the way Jeremy Gilbert watched Bonnie. She knew that before summer the two of them would be joining the in love and happy ban wagon.

"I was wondering where you got to," Mason said coming up beside the Bronco. He was wearing blue jeans that fit him just right along with a blue shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair was still wet from the shower, but she knew it wouldn't take long to dry.

"Wanted some fresh air," she got down standing in front of him. She didn't want to leave today, but he had the night shift at the Grill. She knew he wasn't like his brother was because she'd meet the douche bag. He'd flirted with her and she'd wanted to slap him. It was obvious the man hadn't cared that he was married. Mason had confirmed it too when she'd told him. Carol popped pills and drank too apparently. She could tell that Tyler was glad to have Mason around. He actually had somebody to look up to, even if it was only eight years difference between them.

Another reason he wasn't like the now dead mayor, he had a heart. He was sweet and kind, just because she as a vampire didn't mean anything to him. Most of them he stayed away from them, but as long as they didn't try anything he wasn't going start a fight.

He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Love the fresh air too," he missed the ocean sometimes, but he would rather have Lexi than the beach any day. Spending the weekend together had helped; he was going to have to thank Stefan for the idea. "How about I make us some breakfast before we head back," he offered.

"Sure, long as you add blueberries to mine," she said with a smile back at him. He'd been cooking all weekend for them. She thought it was funny because she remembered Caroline telling her that besides their guys none the Lockwood's could cook. She'd asked him about it and he'd said he had just taught his self to cook.

"I think I can do that, long you didn't eat them all last night," she'd been popping them like they were candy. Before they'd come up here they had gotten some supplies. It had been mostly for him since she'd already had blood. She had picked up four containers of blueberries and blackberries. They were two her favorite things to eat. Popcorn, double cheese burgers, fries and pizza were her other favorites.

"I left one or two, I think," she laughed before he opened the door for her. He opened doors for her, he'd carried her stuff inside when they got here, and he hadn't left the room when she'd had her daily meal of blood. She sat down on the stool watching him mix the ingredients together in the bowl. "Thank you, for giving me a chance," he hadn't had to do it; he could have shot her down cold.

"I should be the one thanking you," she had done so much for him and she didn't have to. She had helped him on the worst morning, after the worst night, of his life. It was a monthly hell, but she wanted to be there for the whole ordeal this time. She had restored the trust that he had lost in not just love, but people too. She wasn't just a vampire, she was a woman too and he couldn't ask for anything different.

"How about we call it even and whatever is coming with the two that just showed up, we can deal together," Lexi said, it was the last thing they had talked about last night. He had never been part of their pack, but they had all been friends. He had been dating Katherine and he'd been told by Brady to choose. Katherine or them, he hadn't chosen his friends. Now Brady was going to try and deliver on the promise he'd made.

"I just don't want them to hurt you, he won't see what I do," Mason didn't want to hurt them, but if they messed with Lexi then he was going have to show Brady who really was boss. He was an alpha too and he was dating Lexi. He just couldn't mark her like he would another wolf or human.

He didn't know if it would do anything to her or if she'd be okay like Caroline had been. He knew the cure for a werewolf bite though. He'd forgotten about it till he'd found the part about it in one the journals he had with him. He had finally gotten all of his stuff here from Florida, but he was subletting the house to a friend of his.

"Hey, you know how to cure a werewolf bite," She knew he was worried about if something happened. She was just glad in case marking her didn't go like it had with Caroline and Tyler, there was a cure.

He put the last pancake on her plate handing it over with the butter and honey. She preferred honey over syrup on her pancakes. He sat down beside her putting jelly and butter on his pancakes. He liked grape and peach mixed together with just right about of butter. He never ordered pancakes out unless he had the packets of both jellies. Most time he stuck with fixing his own anyway.

They talked while they ate about finding her a dress for the ball. She hadn't worn one in years and was thinking of going with skirt and nice top. "No way, I have to see you in dress if you're going be seeing me in a suit," he hated them besides a wet suit. Most of the time he didn't even wear one to the events, just a button down shirt and the pants that went with.

Richard had always hated when he did it, but he never gave a damn. Carol never said a word though, most the time she'd been near the alcohol to notice. She might have her down falls, but she'd protected Tyler the best she could. She'd defended him to his dad when she was there. She had let him stay out of the house too not making him come back while the bastard had been alive.

He was still laughing about Lexi wanting to slap his brother when he'd been alive. He would actually pay to see that, but he was glad he was gone. Tyler wasn't scared any more, he put up the front he had, but he'd seen through it. Caroline had too because she was still with him. Now he had his own chance with Lexi.

"Fine, but after that I am getting you alone and I'm going to…" she trailed off letting her hand slid down his inner thigh. She didn't finish what she was saying because she knew he could figure it out.

Mason groaned wishing he hadn't said he wanted to wait till then. Damn him and his big mouth, they had gotten everything off the table. He'd told her everything, possibly ways to hurt him too. She had done the same. She had told him about the three-hundred and fifty years she'd been living and undead. The only thing he had to find out about was if he bit her what would happen. He didn't want to do it here and it really did scare him that it might not work.

When they got back and school was out he was talking to Tyler. He'd marked Caroline so he knew how it went. He was usually the one giving the advice, but he needed it this time. It didn't mean that it was going to be any less awkward though.

**THE END**

**AN: This story is over, but more in this series. Next up the masquerade ball let's see what goes down when the sun goes down and there are two extra werewolves and a upset Katherine.**


	12. Story 10 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**ForwoodForever: ** Thank you for all the reviews so far and you're welcome for the shower scene. I try to do what I can if asked. Cannot promise always work stuff in, but am glad you enjoyed. More Forwood and Maxi in this chapter along with some the others.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Is she your girlfriend?" Carol Lockwood asked looking over at the girl that her brother in-law had been eyeing. The Masquerade ball was less than six hours away and they were setting last few things. The rest of the house had been decorated the day before.

"Yeah, her name's Lexi, she's friend of Stefan's," Mason said, it was the first time that he'd brought Lexi around when she was home and awake. Most the time if she had been home she'd been asleep or they'd stayed at the boarding house. He knew the twenty questions would turn into hundred.

"How'd you meet her?" Carol asked, she wasn't trying to pry, she was actually happy that Mason had found a girl. She hadn't seen his last girlfriend, but she had known he had broken up with her. She had walked in on Tyler and him talking one day. She had loved her husband, but wished he could have been different. Mason probably wouldn't have stayed gone for so long. She really didn't know when he had changed, but it had been gradual, till one day he wasn't the same man she married.

"It was a set up, Caroline's idea, but Damon and Tyler helped," he said with a smile. He left out the part about she'd been the one to take him home after he'd turned into a werewolf. Carol would think he was insane, he didn't know if she'd ever be able to cause him harm. Tyler was one too and she loved her son too much to cause him harm at her hands. "She's nice," he added watching Lexi as she came over to them.

"I'm glad, you deserve a nice girl like her," Carol said, she had seen Lexi around before at the Grill. It was why she seemed so familiar now that she thought about it. She had seen her with the Salvatore brothers, mostly Stefan though. They had not officially met but she had said a few hi's in passing.

"Hi," Lexi said coming over, she hadn't seen Carol earlier and she thought it was only right to introduce her self properly. "I'm Lexi," she was staying here right much and didn't want a rep if she left before Mason was awake one morning. Bonnie had said that Carol Lockwood could be a bitch if she wanted to, but she hadn't seen that yet and didn't want be on the receiving end.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexi," Carol said with a smile before she excusing herself to make sure the cook was doing a good job with the trays in the kitchen.

"She didn't give me any looks; does that mean I'm in the clear?" Lexi asked looking at Mason. He had insisted on her coming over before tonight. He didn't want just show up with her tonight because Carol would be seeing the other guests.

"You past the test," he said taking her hand and pulling her close giving her a kiss. He loved kissing her, the coolness that was her evened out the hot heat that came from him. He couldn't wait till tonight to finally be with her and not just kissing her. He wanted to know how good she'd feel and how tight she'd be. He was trying to keep himself in check so not to get hard right then and there.

They had spent yesterday here setting up. However, they had been so busy he hadn't got any chance to spend much time with her. Then Katherine had gone and stabbed Jenna, which really had pissed him off. It was retaliation for not giving her the moonstone. She had seen Caroline that morning promising to rain blood on the town if she didn't get it soon.

It was one the times Mason was glad he had told Jenna everything. It would have been little weird seeing Elena stabbing her. Jenna had seen the picture of Katherine and it still freaked her out. She hadn't let on to the others that she knew though. He was going to see her before the party tonight. Ric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler were coming up with plan to take Katherine out tonight. She wasn't going to rain anything on the town.

Lexi put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tonight after the ball they were going up to his room and having some fun. Tyler and Caroline would be here, but they had got some sound proofing installed. He had said that Carol would be dead to the world after few cocktails and her pills. She could already imagine what it would be like and he'd done asked both Caroline and Tyler about their bite marks. Apparently just doing and not thinking was how they had done it. It didn't mean that he would tonight, but he had told her that the wolf liked her too.

She wondered what it would feel like to have him inside of her. They had kissed and made out plenty of times since that day in the woods. She had dreamed about him plenty of times and Damon didn't have to get any assists any more. This morning if Carol hadn't asked him to help she would have come over for another reason. The dream she'd had last night had her wanting to find a room and take him right now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**Party Time**

Carol went in the office noticing the door was open finding Tyler at the desk. She smiled at him, "Don't you look handsome," she couldn't believe some days that he'd be eighteen in few more months. She never said it out loud, but she hoped he knew he was loved by her.

Tyler finished putting his tie on before he stood up looking at her, "You look good too mom," he smiled back at her. She was wearing a red dress and ear rings. He could smell the hint of perfume that she had on as well.

"A compliment, I might fall over," Carol said with a smile and half laugh. She straightened his tie mentioning to keep the door shut. It was one the rooms in the house that was off limits to the public. She was glad that he didn't feel alone or abandoned. Mason wasn't his dad, but he was like one to her son and she knew it. He was the total opposite of Richard and she was glad of that. She would never thank him enough for protecting Tyler.

Tyler smiled back, "I guess we should get out there," he really wasn't look forward to this and wished they'd canceled it. However, his mom never would because it was some attempt at his dad's memory. He had Caroline though and she had gotten him to see that maybe his mom needed this. He couldn't imagine living his life with Caroline or having her really die.

"Yeah, I need a cocktail," Carol said with a laugh getting her mask and walking out the door. Tyler shut it behind him with a laugh. He had to go and find Caroline because they had a plan going down tonight. Katherine was going to die well rather be locked in the tomb. It was all their ideas to kill her, but Stefan was the one thought she deserved to be tortured for while. Damon came up with the tomb. That was the plan now, to get her in the tomb and let her suffer for years.

He walked off going to find Caroline she had a to job play when Jeremy sent her the text, job was get Katherine upstairs. After that they could do whatever they wanted to do and he already had an idea of what he wanted to do. Dance with Caroline like he'd promised her, have few drinks and take her upstairs to his room.

Since he was drinking he wasn't going to drive back to her place it was the one deal he'd made with Mason. He wasn't going to crack on him about what he did long he didn't drink and drive. There was no way he was going to let him down either. He couldn't loose his temper either because somebody could get hurt if he did. He was the wolf all the time, but only turned once a month.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi looked around trying to find Mason; she'd seen him earlier talking to Damon, but not since. She had loved the mask he had on. She could have sworn that it looked like a wolf's face would. The way it fit him it was the perfect one. It was solid black with gold outline around the eyes which made his stand out. The gold color matched his eyes if they were golden.

Her mask was blue with a red trim all the way around it. She'd tied it behind her head earlier so she didn't have to hold the stick ones. Her dress was black that went just above her knees and had zip down back. It hugged her body tightly showing off her curves and gave enough cleavage to tease him.

Mason came up behind her knowing that she hadn't spotted him since earlier. He leaned in against her ear surprising her when he spoke, "You do look hot in that," he grinned when Lexi turned around and he was taken back some. He hadn't seen her from the front close up in the dress. She was stunning and he was glad she'd agreed to come. This wouldn't be the same if she hadn't come with him.

"You look sexy yourself, I guess you were wrong," she said taken him in. She couldn't wait to take it off of him later when all the guests had left. Their role in the plan was once Katherine was out they had to get her out of the place. None of them knew how they were going to do it yet because Katherine was stronger than all of them. She drank Vervian so that wouldn't be working on her any time soon. Bonnie was hoping that this sleeping spell would work.

"How about we take a walk till Damon or Stefan sends us the message," he offered not wanting to stay inside. It was so many people in here and he was__claustrophobic__with this many people around. He was sure it was more of the wolf than him, then again he did surf for a past time when he could. Small enclosed spaces were never his thing.

"Sounds good," she took his hand making their way out the door going down the steps and around to the back of the house. It was beautiful how it had come together on the property. It had only taken one day and few extra adds that morning. There was music inside of the house and an area outside where they had music going as well.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Brady was watching from the other side of the lake where nobody could see him. The plan was already set and tonight was the night. When the party was ending and all the guests were leading he was going to get who he wanted. If he didn't do it before then because he was not patient sometimes. He knew how to hurt Mason and it wasn't torturing him. That would just be too easy; he was going to take his girl and let him watch what he could do to her.

Jules was at the party, but he'd refused to dress up like that. He had sent her to be their eyes and ears inside there. He just hoped she remembered the reasoning behind this because sometimes she forgot. There was no doubt she'd play the plan out because Lexi was a vampire. However, she still had her friendship to Mason. She'd never cut the ties fully, he knew she'd went to talk to the other wolf and vampire. It ticked him off too because after all of this he still had another vampire to deal with, Caroline. She was with Tyler and they were going to take them both out, it was only right.

Jules walked passed Lexi and Mason knowing that they saw her. Getting them them separated by drawing Mason to the back of the house was the plan. Brady would grab Lexi after that and nobody would notice she was gone at first. Then again she didn't know how well it would work. Mason wasn't separated from her much and she'd seen them getting closer.

Lexi knew that the Lockwood men weren't the only werewolves there. She sensed Jules when she walked passed and she knew that Mason did too. She'd already told him about seeing Brady when she had gotten there. They had a plan of their own once Katherine was locked up tight. They were going upstairs and nobody had best interrupt them or else.

Mason looked into her eyes smiling back at her; he ignored Jules walking passed him. She would pay if she did anything. Lexi and him were on the make-shift dance floor that had been placed on the lawn. He spun her out before bringing her back in. Lexi laughed letting him hold her as they moved to the music. Her back was facing his chest now. She could feel him against her already hard. He was holding her close and moving his hips. She whimpered before he kissed her neck after pushing her hair aside.

He gently not breaking the skin there nipped at her neck. It was dark out so nobody could really see what they were doing. His hand moved up her leg as the dress she wore rode up some. It was skin tight hugging her perfectly. She let her head rest against his shoulder looking up before he kissed her. The heat from his body was keeping her warm on the cool March night.

Katherine, Jules, and Brady were the three that they had to worry about. All three of them wanted revenge against him. Katherine would do anything; kill any body, any one to get to that damn moonstone. Brady and Jules were gunning for him to punish him for choosing Katherine. If they could only make it through tonight, then tomorrow would be a great day.

Lexi didn't miss the look that came from Jules who was watching them. She might have a mask on, but she couldn't fool her. "Were you ever with her?" Lexi asked after she was facing Mason again.

He laughed before saying hell no, "She was okay till had choose, but never would have dated her," Jules was a control freak worse than Caroline ever could have been. She had to be in charge, push people around. She was the alpha-female in the pack they wanted him to join. He was glad he'd never had the chance because dating her would have been a mistake. Joining their pack would have been the worst thing ever too. "She's also been with Brady since I've known them,"

"Good to know, but had to ask, the way she's eyeing us," Lexi said. Mason looked over seeing where Jules had gotten to. He looked right at her before looking down at Lexi again. He knew why she was here, it was because of Brady. This was not something that she liked at all. The song they'd been dancing to ended and started in on a slow one.

Instead of dancing to it he kissed Lexi. She wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him back. She whimpered when he moved to her neck, his hands going to her bottom pulling her flush against him. She felt him through his pants as she ground against him deepening the kiss. If they were alone she would take him right here and now.

Jules walked off annoyed at the display of affection Mason was showing the vampire. It was disgusting how he could do that. It was a disgrace to their kind and the blood feud that raged on between their species. Even his nephew was breaking the rules by being with one. They both needed to learn a lesson for betraying their kind. She saw what Brady did now and she wasn't going to hesitate.

**TBC**

**AN: more coming in the next chapter of this story. **


	13. Story 10 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**ForwoodForever: **Yes Mason and Lexi would have been a wonderful couple to be together on the show. I love writing them together along with T/C they my main couples.

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 2**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline looked over seeing Matt, Sarah, Aimee and Tyler. She could tell that Tyler was looking for her and not actually with Matt or the girls. She sent him message to look over in his mind and she smiled when he did. He walked over ignoring the look Matt gave him. There was something off with him tonight, sure he wanted to get drunk a little, but there was a plan. "Hey, sorry, Matt cornered me back there; he wants to get drunk,"

Caroline had to laugh because it was usually them that influenced Matt, now he was influencing Tyler to drink. If Katherine wasn't a problem she'd want to do the same. She took his hand making their way to the in-house dancing area. She wanted to enjoy at least one dance with him in case things got ruined. It was a slow song at the moment playing and she took his hand.

"Okay one dance because I suck at it," Tyler said even though they both knew he was lying. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. The song had just started thankfully and even though wasn't something he'd usually dance to, it was slow. Caroline smiled resting her head against his chest, while his was on top of her head. They moved to the song glad to be close to each other.

"I will get another when I get you upstairs later," Caroline said moving with him to the beat of the music. He felt warm even through the suit he was wearing. She was thinking back to that morning when he'd woken her up. She'd opened her eyes finding his head between her legs. She'd about cum just looking at him. Her legs were sore from holding them up to her chest while he'd been inside of her.

Tyler smiled at the image she was putting in his mind. She'd been practicing more and more on how to do that. It really did turn him on to see what she was seeing. He felt her slip a finger between the buttons on his shirt touching him. Her cool fingers felt good against his skin. For some reason tonight it felt like his skin was on fire. He just didn't know what to do about that at the moment. The full moon was six days away. He guessed because it was the week of the full moon he was hotter than usual.

Caroline looked up at him bringing his face to hers kissing him. Katherine was watching the couple from across the room. She was annoyed because something was going on; she'd already killed that girl outside. They weren't going to play no game with her; she was getting the damn moonstone and tonight. She walked over to them pulling Caroline's arm hard. Tyler felt Caroline being pulled away and he growled looking at Katherine. Who did the bitch think she was pulling Caroline from him?

"Ow," Caroline hissed feeling Katherine holding her arm really tight before telling her to walk. She told Tyler she was would be okay before going to show Katherine where Bonnie was at, however she wasn't there. Instead Damon and Stefan would be waiting for her. Tyler was behind them, but wasn't close enough so that Katherine wouldn't hurt her.

Caroline pointed to the room that two of the three exes that Katherine had was in. She sent Mason a text telling him that Katherine was in the room. Lexi and him would be up soon and then Katherine would be locked in the tomb hopefully for good.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason got the text before he handed Lexi the keys to his vehicle. When he got the next text from one of two brothers then he would need her to get it. He could carry her out of the house without anybody seeing if the sleeping spell worked. Lexi took the keys before they walked to the back of the house. It would be easier to get in the house back here.

While the fight was going on upstairs in the room between Stefan, Damon and Katherine; there was going to be another fight happening. Brady had left his place across the lake and was waiting on Mason and Lexi behind the house. Nobody was back behind it so was the perfect place. Jules had told him what had been going on. She was on board with the plan now and he couldn't be happier. She wouldn't be complaining now.

Mason rounded the side of the house and he stopped walking. Something just wasn't right about this and he knew it. Brady ran up behind Lexi about to stick the needle full of Vervian in her, but Mason caught him. Mason growled grapping Brady and almost crushing his wrist in his hand. He sent him back against the house.

"How dare you try that," he was pissed off now nobody touched her like that.

Lexi was facing Jules; she had tried to do the same while Mason was distracted by Brady. She punched the she-wolf in the face hard enough that it sent her back onto the grass. They had to finish this before they were text about Katherine. Jules got back up going for Lexi again, but every punch was blocked. "You won't get lucky twice," Lexi said and meant it too.

Brady pretended like he was down and when Mason came up to him he sat up fast stabbing him in the gut. Mason groaned trying not to yell out, but the blade of the dagger was coated in wolfsbane. He hadn't noticed the fact Brady had a glove on that hand. He should have known they would do something Brady was a master at torturing. He'd seen it once on a wolf that had disobeyed him.

Jules smiled when Lexi turned hearing Mason, he was on his knees now and she saw Brady twist the knife before pulling it out. Lexi was fixing to run to him, but she had been distracted for a split second. In that second Jules got her with a Vervian filled bullet. She pulled the trigger getting her right in the head before she watched her fall.

Mason heard the gun shot like it was beside him, but he could barely breathe at the moment. He wanted to help Lexi, he had to help her. He spit blood out of his mouth as Brady jerked the knife out. The bastard would pay for what he'd just done. He heard his self growling before he tackled Brady backwards. His side hurt like a thousand needs were in it, the wolfsbane burned inside the wound. However, keeping Lexi safe was what he had to do. He pushed back the pain punching Brady in the face.

Jules let them fight; Brady had told her to get Lexi if he couldn't that Mason was his. Nobody would come behind here to check on them. Lexi was still on the ground the blood from the wound on her head was going down the side of her face. It was going to be hell to pay when she woke up if they didn't get her out there soon.

Brady blocked Mason's next punch getting him in the side where he'd stabbed him earlier. He grinned when Mason hissed in pain. Mason reached over trying to get the dagger, it burned his hand but he still tried to pick it up. Brady turned the dagger pointing it inward towards Mason before trying to stab him again. This time when he stabbed Mason he used his strength kicking him off sending him back against his Bronco.

The back glass shattered as Mason hit it before he fell onto the ground sending the dagger deeper into his stomach. He couldn't push the pain away this time and he wasn't getting up. The last thing he thought about was Lexi before Brady kicked him hard in the ribs. The dagger being jerked out was finally pushed him over. As everything faded to black he saw Lexi lying on the ground. He had to get them out of here. This couldn't be happening, but it was and the music covered up the sounds. Nobody would be looking for them right now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline and Tyler were upstairs in his room deciding to take a breather from the party. There role was done in the plan and they had no clue what was going on downstairs. The room thanks to four hours of work had been converted into a sound proof one. Apparently somebody had heard them shouting the other day when they were having sex. He just didn't know who it had been, but he'd seen Mason putting up the sound proofing up in his room too.

Caroline made sure the door was locked before she walked over to Tyler. He was sitting at the foot of his bed with a bottle of whiskey he'd gotten from Damon's stash. It was funny because Damon had accused her of doing it, but she'd known who had. "You're bad boy," she said taking the bottle and having a drink herself. She had drunk two bags of blood before she had come here tonight. No reason to go all crazy and try to attack anybody.

"I'm your bad boy," Tyler said back running his hand over the back of her legs. He didn't know if he could wait much longer. They'd come in here to have few drinks before going back out. The alcohol burned out of his system faster than he liked it to though. Usually took a bottle or more get even a buzz now. He had few ideas what he wanted to do to her before going back down.

"Damn right you are," she handed him the bottle back before she got out of her dress. She laid it on the chair behind her sitting down on his lap. She couldn't straddle him in the dress because it was too tight to do that. Tyler put the top back on the bottle before he kissed her. She had on black bra and panties and he really wanted them off of her right now. She unbuttoned his shirt, the jacket already lying against the chair too.

He moaned feeling her lips against his chest, before running his hands over her back. He was about to roll them over, but she took hold his hands. She pinned his hands down kissing his lips shaking her head no. "My turn to be in charge for once," she grinned knowing he liked being in charge, but she did too. She loved when he was above her driving into her, but she was going to be in charge at moment.

He just nodded wanting to have her already and be inside of her, but he wasn't in mood to fight for who was on top. Sometimes they did though, not a real fight, he'd never hurt her. She smiled when he didn't object, which she was glad of. She kissed her way down his neck nipping grinding down on his erection through his pants. "For once huh," he asked with smile arching up.

She didn't say anything back just moved down unbuttoning his pants before pulling them down once he lifted up. She grinned watching his cock go up against his stomach. He hadn't been wearing anything under his pants. "Oh, you defiantly a bad boy, but I love it when you are," she said with a grin. He was defiantly hard; those dance moves she'd pulled had helped plenty. Caroline took him into her mouth sucking on just the head. She could hear his heart beating faster.

Any idea of taking control went out the window feeling her mouth around him. "Care," he was going to loose it soon because he'd already about lost it soon as she'd ground down on him. She licked over the slit before going back down on him. She knew what she did to him, the way he felt when they were around each other. It wasn't just about sex, which she was glad of.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before sucking on it again. He couldn't hold on any longer and he came in her mouth. She drank him down running her hands over his stomach ranking her nails along his stomach. The pleasure mixed with little bit pain gave him that more of a rush. He reached down pulling Caroline up to him kissing her. She smiled against his lips, "Now you can be in charge," she said before he flipped them over.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

After Katherine was out cold on the floor thanks to some other witch that had just showed up Stefan sent Mason a text, but he never showed up. Damon decided to take her to the tomb instead it would be faster and he got her out there without anybody seeing. He just couldn't figure out where Mason was at. It wasn't like him to not reply back, he'd been happy about the plan too.

Stefan went outside trying to see if he could sense him, even Lexi wasn't answering her phone. He tried calling Mason again walking around to the side of the house. He could hear a cell phone ringing somewhere close by. He walked over looking around at the glass everywhere. Mason's truck had the back window shattered out of it.

He could smell blood all over the yard it was strong. There were two other smells wolfsbane and Vervian. Whatever had happened here it was obvious of two things by the way things looked. Mason wasn't here and he hadn't gone without a fight. It could be only one thing or rather two people/werewolves that would have gotten him out here. Brady and Jules had done something and it wasn't a good something.

He called Lexi's phone next, hoping that maybe something had come up and she'd left sooner. Whatever was going on she had to be okay in all of this. She was his best friend and he knew Mason wouldn't intentionally hurt her. That didn't mean that the other two wolves wouldn't. It was two sets of blood he could smell on top of the wolfsbane and Vervian. Something had happened here and he had to find them.

**TBC**

**AN: the next chapter is more of the night of the ball, but not the actual ball but it fit with the ep.**


	14. Story 10 Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 3**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"What do you mean they're missing?" Caroline asked into her phone slapping Tyler's hand away when he tried to pull her back on bed. She sent him what Stefan had just said to get him stop because she wanted to be back in the bed, but they had a problem.

Tyler sat up looking at her concern on his face now. "I mean they are no where to be found," Stefan said into the phone again. Damon was locking Katherine up, Elena had left, but really been kidnapped and he just didn't know about it. Bonnie left with Jeremy and that left the three of them to figure out where in the hell Mason and Lexi where at.

"Okay, Tyler and I will be there in few minutes," Caroline said thanking god she had clothes here. She went in his closet after telling Stefan they'd meet him out back at the garage. She blurred from the bed to the closet putting clothes on before stopping in front of Tyler. She knew he knew what the call was about because she'd sent it to him.

"Come on, I know where they been staying," Tyler grabbed pair of jeans and a shirt putting them on. He hadn't told Caroline or Mason, but he had followed Jules one day. He'd told her to stay the hell away from Caroline and Lexi. He had seen her watching both of them and there was no way the bitch was going hurt either of them. He hadn't seen Brady that day though, but he probably hadn't been far. He wondered if Caroline was going to yell at him for it. He'd put his self in danger by going there, but he wasn't scared of them.

"Why do you know that?" Caroline asked a little worried. If Tyler knew then they could have seen him, and then could plan on hurting him. Brady was the one looked the scariest between the two and Mason told them to stay clear. She couldn't figure out why Tyler would go near them at all.

"Because I wanted to protect you, I love you Caroline," he had to know that no harm would come to her. They'd leave them alone if they stayed the hell away from Caroline and Lexi. They had every right to leave in peace; the town was theirs not Brady or Jules town. He knew she wouldn't like it and Lexi had threatened to tell Mason about what he had done, but he'd begged her not to. She hated keeping secrets and said if he asked she wouldn't keep it, but if he didn't ask then she wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah well we do not play nice with them any more, they got Lexi and Mason, Tyler," Caroline said before opening the door and using her vampire speed to get past the crowd. She had taken Tyler's hand and nobody could see either one of them they were going so fast. They were outside and at the garage before they were noticed. She wasn't going to fight with him that wouldn't be the answer. It wound just take up more time that they didn't have. "What's the plan?" She asked Stefan.

"I am going get Damon, he's at the tomb and then we will find them," he said before Tyler told him where they were held up at. Stefan didn't ask how he knew, because Lexi had already told him. He hadn't said anything to Tyler about it though. He knew that Tyler was just looking out for Caroline and Lexi too. They had all become a family in a way in last few months. The one thing you didn't do was mess with family, especially theirs.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi woke up feel like her head was on fire and she could feel something in it. She bit back the yell of pain she wanted to let out. She looked around while trying to get what was in her head out. She couldn't see or hear Mason anywhere. It scared her because she'd seen him hurt and in pain. It was what caused her to ignore Jules. He'd yelled out and she'd smelt his blood and the wolfsbane. Right now she couldn't see or sense him anywhere.

The bullet finally came out and dropped on the floor that was below her. She was in some kind of cage inside of a camper like vehicle. She looked around before spotting the bastard that had stabbed Mason. "Where is he at?" she asked in a demanding tone even inside the cage. She wasn't going to take no crap from the asshole.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Brady said sitting in front of the cage. Jules was outside with Mason, he was out after the second or had it been the third dose of wolfsbane. He had been stronger than when he'd left Florida. He'd woken up when they got there and it had taken both of them to get the wolfsbane injected into him again.

"If you hurt him so help me I will rip your heart out," Lexi said, nothing could happen to Mason; she was in love with him. She knew it wasn't supposed to happen but it had, she had fallen in love with him. It was like they were meant to be. She reached her hand through the cage grabbing hold of Brady's ankle. She was going to break the thing, but he kicked at her hand. He had his weapons of choice with him. Spitting wooden splinters dart thing, Vervian in bullets, wooden bullets and Vervian soaked poker.

"Like I'd give you the chance," Brady said picking up the gun shooting it at her, but Lexi ducked and it barely missed her. He knew she wasn't going to go without a fight here, but he was going to fix whatever had Mason in love with her, then he'd kill her. This time he got what he was aiming at watching her flinch as the bullet went into her shoulder.

Mason was lying on the ground outside of the camper. He couldn't move at all it was like he was paralyzed. He was lying on his back looking up at the night sky, he could feel something wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His ribs hurt and knew something was cracked or broken. He could breathe a little better, but it still hurt. He could hear though and he heard Brady threatening her and the gun going off.

"You won't be able to move for while," Jules said, she had thought with the amount they'd hit him with that he'd died at first. Some how he was still alive and now he was awake but not able to move. She walked over sitting down beside him. "I'm sorry, but you left him no choice, me no choice," she added.

"Fuck you," he bit out trying to get his arm to move. It was so painful to try that he stopped trying to concentrate on hearing Lexi again. She had to be okay, he loved her, and he hadn't even got to tell her that. He was in love with her and wanted to be with her fully, no more past strings. The damage that had been left by Katherine had been cleared away.

Jules knew he wasn't moving, but she didn't risk getting closer. She looked up at the trailer hearing the vampire try to hold a scream back. She wondered what Brady was using now. He had enough weapons in there and Vervian to go on for few days. They wouldn't get away with this for that long though; she should have known that she'd been followed few days back. Jules still hadn't told Brady about it though. There was no use risking him moving because she didn't want Mason here forever, just his girlfriend.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone," Jules said finally, "I mean date your own kind was that too much for you to do?" She asked knowing full and well that Mason broke the rules, he never followed them. He lived and breathed the ocean, surfing and by his own code.

She just didn't put into account that two out the three things wasn't what he cared about the most any more. Tyler, Caroline, and Lexi were the three people that he cared about. The rest the things just fell in line. Mason didn't say anything back at her, it was no use, Brady was her 'mate' she'd do what he told her to. He was just hoping that Lexi would be okay and that some how they would get out of here soon.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi felt the wooden bullet go into her leg and she wanted to scream, but knew it would just fuel Brady more. He was going to pay for this and she would make sure that Jules did too. They both were in on this and had taken them. She could feel the Vervian in her body, but there were some things that she had taken up.

Just like Damon, Stefan and Katherine she was drinking Vervian. The only thing that really hurt was the bullets. She wasn't as weak as the bastard thought she was, she was three hundred and fifty-one years old.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Brady yelled before he picked up the hot rod slamming it into her shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling the rod go into her shoulder. She bit down so hard on her lip to keep from screaming that she drew blood. The only thing she could think about was getting to Mason. Brady wasn't looking too happy at the moment and she didn't know how much he was capable of.

"Because it doesn't hurt you bastard," she said jerking the rod out of her shoulder. It was a lie because it did now. The Vervian was more than she had drunk before. It burned like the sunlight would if she didn't have the ring.

He was getting pissed off so he took the gun shooting more wooden bullets into any place he could. Lexi tried moving this time, but the bullets hit home each time. She felt the pain going through her body and she wanted to be anywhere but here. She left werewolves alone and other vampires unless they bothered her first. She had done nothing to piss either one of them off this time. Once she got out of this cage, she was going to kick their asses.

When he knew she wasn't moving Brady opened the cage dragging her out. He was going to let Mason watch her die. He pulled her till she was beside Mason; he looked down at the other werewolf. "Time to say goodbye," he said letting the two of them see each other. "You can never mark her, so she's not your mate," he laughed throwing Lexi down.

Lexi moved as fast as she could with all the bullets and Vervian that was now taking its toll. She took hold of Mason's hand giving it a squeeze. If she was going to die it would be with him, she still had hope though that somehow they would escape. Her entire body burned with each move, but she didn't care any more.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler and Caroline tried waiting on Stefan to get there with Damon, but they had heard Brady. He'd told them to say goodbye to each other. They didn't have much time so they had to act now. Caroline ran up behind Jules grabbing her and watched as Tyler got to Brady before he could even act. Tyler had told her the plan. It was to knock Jules and Brady out and get Mason and Lexi out there.

The wolfsbane had worn off some in last twenty minutes so when Tyler and Brady went to the ground Mason rolled. It hurt like hell, but he knew that it wasn't going to be few punches, it was war now. Lexi was trying to get up, but she was too weak to move. The last few bullets and the chain that Brady had hit her with had taken a toll. Mason helped her move out of the way as the fight continued. He was still not able to move his legs completely, but he did what he could to get Lexi to safety.

"Here, you need blood, you drink and you'll get stronger again," Mason said knowing that she had to feed. It was something she hadn't done before, taken his blood. They had no other choice right now though and if she drank she would take some of the wolfsbane with her. It would help both of them in the process.

Lexi didn't want to, she promised herself she'd never hurt him, but if it helped him too she couldn't say no. He had to get on his feet so they could get out of this hell hole. She said she was sorry before sinking her fangs into his wrist. He watched her before moving her hair out of her way. His hand moved over her back as she drank. Next process would be getting the wooden bullets and splinters out her. That would be once they got to the house though.

Tyler punched Brady in the face sending him back few inches before he ran full speed at the other wolf. He took him down using his full force causing Brady to let out a yelp. He'd fallen back onto the fire that they had going. Tyler rolled out of the hot flames wincing at the heat that had been there. The rolling had put the flames out of his clothes, but it had caused Brady to get free too. Brady sent kick to Tyler's ribs sending him back into one of the trees.

Caroline had Jules in a head lock causing her to loose her air supply. She held on as tight as she could until Jules collapsed on the ground. She sent a good kick to the other woman's face hearing her neck snap. It wouldn't kill her though, just like vampires werewolves couldn't die less their heart was ripped out. Vampires it was a wooden stake to the heart, long those didn't happen either species would still be alive/undead.

Brady growled going towards Caroline, but Tyler got up tackling him back to the ground. He punched him in the ribs over and over till he stopped moving. "You touch them again I'll rip your heart out," Tyler yelled down into his ear. He could hear Brady's groans of pain, but he didn't care about it. He got up to his feet. Once he was up he pulled Brady up too, his eyes had turned golden now.

"Tyler don't, it's not worth it," Caroline pleaded knowing full well what Tyler was about to do. He was too angry though and he didn't hear her. She heard Mason telling Tyler to stop too, but it was like his mind had turned off to them. Caroline grabbed his hand before it could go into Brady's chest. "He's out, let's just go, we gotta get out of here," she said. She was one of the only ones that could take his anger.

Tyler stopped seeing Caroline before he let Brady go. Brady fell to the ground barely missing the fire again. The wolf had taken control and he tried to kill the other one for what he'd done. "I'm sorry," Tyler said before looking over at Lexi and Mason. They were still sitting beside the camper door, "Are you two okay?" he asked going over with Caroline.

Mason was relieved that Caroline got Tyler to stop, because there was a whole pack that would come after them. He nodded slowly his head still bonding, but he could move again thanks to Lexi's help. "Let's get out of here," he stood up slowly feeling a little weak from loss of blood now.

"I guess we're late to the show," Damon said looking around at the two other wolves on the ground. He went over helping Tyler and Caroline get their friends out of there. Stefan got Lexi picking her up in his arms while Mason leaned against Damon and Tyler. Caroline looked around before she took off with the others. She just hoped that the two got the message not mess with them again.

"That sure was one hell of a party," Lexi said closing her eyes leaning her head against Stefan's chest before she fell asleep. She was safe at the moment with her best friend. Mason was with Damon and Tyler. They were safe for now and she didn't have to worry about Mason. They had helped each other and once the bullets and splinters were out she'd heal completely.

**THE end this story more to come**

**AN: sorry about delay had lot going on this weekend.**


	15. Story 11 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The long awaited moment between Lexi and Mason (Maxi)**

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 11**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It had been almost three days since Brady and Jules had taken Mason and Lexi from the Masquerade ball. Nobody had seen the other two wolves since then and they were hoping they had gotten the message. Lexi knew it was almost time for the full moon, three more days. She looked up at Mason; he was asleep with his arm around her. He hadn't left her at all in last three days or nights.

When they had gotten back to the boarding house he'd help her take the bullets out and splinters. It had been his turn to help her and he had, even if he'd still been weak. He had helped her get the bullets and splinters out. He'd even sat behind her in the tub. He'd held her when she fell apart because she really thought she was going to die there. It was the second time she'd felt so scared in the last two hundred plus years. Both times had to deal with him and she knew she was completely in love with him. The first was sitting with him during the full moon.

She ran her hand over his chest. The stab wounds had healed over and hadn't even left a scar on him. She kissed the places where the scars would have been if he was human. "Feels good," Mason said looking down at her catching her eyes when she looked up. He hadn't wanted to leave her since that night. He'd been scared he'd never see her again. Lexi smiled before moving up so she could kiss him. She thought that she was going to die back there in the cage. She'd wanted to feel his arms around her again. She'd wanted to feel him inside of her moving with her as he claimed her.

He ran his hand over her back watching her; he had still been weak the day before so he'd just stayed in bed. She had been with him, but they'd mostly just slept and ate. Lexi kissed him again before she got up. She needed to stretch because lying there had made her restless. It had also made her feel warm and never wanting to move. She wanted to do something, but didn't do anything besides look back at him.

Mason got up going around to her pulling her to him. He couldn't wait any longer; he'd wanted to be with her three days and two nights ago. Lexi moaned feeling the heat radiating off of his body as she was pulled against him. She had a thin tank top on and pair of sleeping short shorts. He'd almost lost her for good and it had scared the hell out of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss not wanting to pull away from him. The cold she felt was never there when he was there. Mason took hold of her top pulling it over her head tossing it away. His hands moved up her sides as he kissed her neck. She whimpered feeling his hot hands against her breasts. She let her head fall back loving the feel of his lips against her neck. If she was alive her pulse would be there.

He could smell the wetness between her legs already forming. He trailed kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts kissing each one. He sucked her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp. He was careful not to break the skin while pulling at her nipple. He dared anybody to walk in or knock on that door right now. He would defiantly kick their asses if they did.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi ran her hands over his back feeling the muscles flexing as she did so. He worked out and kept his body in perfect shape. She loved watching him in the mornings when he thought she was still sleeping. She'd watch him do push ups and sit ups. The thought of being under him for the push-ups made her wet every time.

He moved them till her legs went back against the bed letting her go so she fell backwards. She looked up at him watching as a shiver went up her spine. He was going to be inside of her soon and she'd finally get to know what it felt like. He reached up pulling her shorts off tossing them away. The smell of her arousal was driving both him and his inner wolf crazy. He got on the bed moving up kissing her inner thigh up to where her center was. He moved to the other side completely ignoring what she wanted.

Lexi wanted to feel his mouth all over her body, the times they'd made out it and his mouth had been on certain parts, had drove her crazy. She was completely naked on the bed and he'd taken his boxers off before joining her. She reached up cupping his face before she kissed him. He kissed her back letting his tongue slid into her mouth when she moaned. She knew he was in control of what was going to happen here.

He moved her legs apart farther running the head of his cock moving along her folds, but not going in yet. Lexi moaned the heat from what he was doing alone made her crazy. The thought of his cock being inside of her had her body going wild. "No more stalling, get inside of me now, Mason Lockwood, or I will show you how," she said giving him a no nonsense tone.

Mason grinned kissing her lips; she was defiantly the woman for him. He lined up with her entrance before sliding inside. She gasped feeling him entering her; it had been over a year since she'd had sex. This was different than being with a vampire or human. He was searing hot, but it didn't burn though. She ran her hands over his arms. His mouth trailed down to her neck as he pulled out thrusting back in.

Lexi cried out bringing her legs up around his waist, it was better than she had imagined. The wait had been worth it to feel this good. She met him thrust for thrust running her hands over his body. The heat was over whelming and she didn't want it to end. Mason kissed her lips before moving down her neck, his hands were moving over her sides moving up cupping her right breast.

"Mason," she arched up feeling him moving faster as she clamped down on him. He pulled at her nipple getting another whimper before he let go of it.

Mason growled stilling inside of her, he was so close, and the coolness that had surrounded him at first had turned warm. She had soaked up his heat and the wolf was trying to get to the surface. He pushed the wolf back down moving again holding her hips. He sucked that spot on her neck where her pulse would be. She whimpered closing her eyes as he thrusted faster; he was hitting all the right spots.

He was moving faster hitting the neck of her womb and her g-spot in the same thrust. He knew it wouldn't take much longer before they were cumming. He bent his head down against her ear, "Cum with me," it was almost a whisper, but she heard him.

She moaned feeling his hold tighten on her hips as he slammed into her. She called his name out as she went over. Mason was cumming with her filling her as he continued thrusting kissing every part of her neck he could get to. She tasted so good and the smell that over whelmed him was intoxicating. The wolf was still at bay trying to get control, but he refused. He was the one in charge not it. He claimed her lips as he stilled inside of her.

Lexi kissed him back, she had been expecting him to bite her, but he hadn't done it. She knew it was probably insane question but she asked why he hadn't. "It was our first time, I wanted to have you all to myself," Mason said, when he marked her, the wolf and him had be on same page. He just wanted to be with her alone today. Just the two of them, here and now; the wolf could take a back seat for while.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline walked into the bathroom at the Grill; she didn't have to use it, one of the perks about being a vampire. She looked in the mirror making sure that her make-up was still good. When she looked up she froze for a second. Jules was standing behind her, "What do you want, bitch?" Caroline asked turning around. The full moon was three days away, which meant she was little stronger, but not at full strength.

Jules closed the distance between them grabbing Caroline by the throat, "I'll be seeing you three nights from now," she said almost in a growl. Caroline knew that Brady had gotten burned; Tyler had burn marks all over his back for few hours, from the fire, that night. It had taken till almost morning before he'd healed, even when she'd given him her blood. He'd acted like it hadn't hurt him, but it had to of hurt. She bared her fangs at Jules before taking hold her wrist.

Caroline used her vamp speed turning fast so that Jules was against the bathroom wall. She pulled her arm up as far as it could go without pulling it out socket. "Listen to me you she-wolf bitch," Caroline said in low voice, "If you DARE, to come near any of us during the full moon, you'll have to deal with two highly pissed off werewolves," she said knowing full well that Mason and Tyler would fight both Jules and Brady. She heard Jules groan in pain as she applied more pressure. "And I'm sure that Mason love to rip your head off," she added before sending a good punch to Jules back causing her to fall to the floor.

Caroline left the bathroom before leaving the Grill, she was pissed off and had to find Tyler. She knew that he'd be at the cellar at the moment. He was making sure everything was ready for three nights from now. Mason was still with Lexi so it had left Tyler to set it up. He wanted it done before that day so that they could just show up.

She drove to the woods parking behind Tyler's motorcycle; everything was already here from last time. The only thing he had to do was make sure the chains were ready. They had left the place not coming back until now. With everything that had been going on it had not been something they wanted to deal with. Once she was inside she called out to Tyler to see where he was at.

"Over here," he said pulling up the welding helmet. There had been a weak spot in one of the bars so he'd welded it back together. He was sure it was from when Mason had been attacking the cage the previous full moon. He'd remembered as the wolf's memories had come back to him most of what had happened.

Caroline's arms around the wolf had been nice memory. The wolf relished in it and he knew what the other half of him wanted. The wolf wanted to take her right here and now since it couldn't as when it was the actual wolf it wasn't physically possible since she was not a wolf too.

"Hey, so I just had fight with Jules in the bathroom at the Grill," Caroline said in low voice knowing he could hear her.

"What, are you okay?" Tyler asked turning the arch welder off before going over to Caroline. He didn't like the sound of how she'd said it. He knew she wasn't physically hurt; it was probably Jules that got hurt. Caroline wouldn't let her get her cornered and he knew Jules was looking for revenge after Caroline attacked her the other night.

"I'm fine, she just threatened to see us on the next full moon," she said knowing he knew she meant this one coming. She was scared because if Jules and Brady showed up here they would be defenseless. Lexi and her that was, because a werewolf bite would kill even if Tyler's couldn't hurt her.

He wrapped his arms around her knowing she was scared. He was scared for her, because during the transformation he'd be weak. It was only his second one and he couldn't get through it like Mason had. It took time and if Jules and Brady went as fast as Mason did she might have a chance if he could tell it was her. He just had to hope that they didn't find them here.

He rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "Lexi will be here with you, and Alaric will have the wolfsbane darts," he said, they would get through this. They would still have Bonnie putting up the shield so maybe if she could rework it so no other wolves could get in. He wasn't sure, but it was worth a try.

Caroline nodded pulling away looking up at him, "Thanks, just really needed to talk you," she said, he always could make things okay. No matter how bad it got if she just had him there then things would be okay.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler kissed her putting his arms around her waist and pulling her as close they could get. He had felt miserable most of the day since she had left that morning. The wolf inside was wanting out sooner and he could already feel the fever coming on. He just really wanted to be with Caroline, she made it more able. He ran his hands over her back where her shirt had rode up some. She moaned feeling the heat coming off of his hand. Her skin soaked up the heat making him cooler than he was.

He kissed path down her neck before reaching down taking hold of her shirt tail. He tossed the shirt letting it land on the bag he'd brought in, once it was off her. He had them against one of the walls in less than a second. She moaned her back hitting the wall at his full speed didn't even faze her. There would never be a bruise on her back from the hit. She healed too quickly for that to happen. She leaned her head to the side feeling his lips moving down.

He pulled the straps on her bra down kissing the tops of her breast. He tossed the bra away once it was unclipped. She whimpered feeling the sting that his teeth left, but it would never hurt her. Not the way the legend said it would anyways. She was safe from his bites, which she was glad of. She took hold of his shirt pulling it up and tossing it away once it was off.

She kissed as much of his skin as she from her position before moving them so they were against another wall. Tyler groaned taking the full force of the hit this time, but it wasn't because of any pain. At least not any from the wall he was hard and she was grinding against him.

"I need you, we need you," he moaned out as his vision started to loose focus. He was asking permission for the wolf to take over. He wasn't going to let it happen unless she said yes. The wolf wanted to take over, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He kissed her again turning so she had her back against the wall again. He smiled against her lips moving his hands into her skirt. He moved it down till it was far enough that it just fell down. Her panties had gone with it leaving her just in her boots and him with his jeans and shoes still on.

Caroline moaned feeling his hands all over her it was like he couldn't decide where to touch her. She felt feverish all over because she was soaking up his heat. "Tyler," she held his head against her neck feeling his teeth against it. He didn't puncture her skin, but he ran his teeth over her neck as she squirmed against his venturing hands.

She whimpered feeling his fingers moving down her already wet folds. Caroline reached down unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry. She wanted him, "Need you both too," she said, giving him permission as he shook his jeans the rest the way down. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. She knew from listening to his thoughts that the wolf was asking to have her. She knew that it loved her too so she agreed.

Tyler let out a growl pulling his hand away before he thrust inside of her. Caroline bit down on her lip as he claimed her body. They were out here alone nobody could hear them and nobody was coming out here. She ran her hands over his back ranking her nails across causing him to let out another growl.

She knew that the wolf had taken over. Three days left till it would be out again, but it knew couldn't have her when was the wolf. She was a vampire and couldn't change into a werewolf. She knew she was safe and she could take whatever it dished out.

Tyler knew she was safe other wise he wouldn't have taken back seat to this. Caroline felt the first orgasm take over her. She knew it wasn't going to be the last one in here either. She kissed him as she went over holding on not wanting to let go. Tyler could feel the kisses and everything, but felt farther away.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline used her full strength so that they went backwards falling to the ground. Tyler rolled them after they fell pinning her hands down on the dirt and rock covered ground. Caroline whimpered before he pulled out thrusting back in. Her hands felt like they were going to break, but she was strong enough to take him. She had kicked her boots off before they had fallen to the ground. She bent her knees up allowing him more access. Her feet were flat on the ground rocks and gravel biting into her back.

She matched him thrust for thrust going over again feeling him lengthen inside of her. She could tell that the wolf was the closest it could get without him shifting. His fangs were showing now and his eyes were golden. Her fangs had descended begging to bit into his neck. She cried out cumming again clamping down around him.

Tyler kissed her nipping at her lips moving down till he was sucking the nipple of her left breast into his mouth. He was still joined with her brining her up so she was sitting on his lap straddling his waist. He lifted her up groaning as he lost her coolness around him. It wasn't for long though, he turned her so she was facing away from him. His body was feverishly hot at the moment the way it had gotten last month. Caroline moaned sinking back down on his erection. Tyler held her hips as she sat backwards on his lap. She felt his fingers moving over her clit in a hurry.

She went back against him trying to get his hand more access. Tyler moved forward so they were both on their knees. His arm covered her breast as she rested on her arms. She felt him pulling out re-angling the position before thrusting back in hard and fast. She felt him hitting her g-spot every time at the new angle. She met him not breaking the pace he was setting. It was the one position they hadn't done because Tyler hated it. However, the wolf indulged in it, Caroline whimpered feeling his balls slamming into her. She went back against him before she felt his entire body lying over hers.

Caroline felt the next orgasm coming moving back into him as he quickened the pace. She could feel his hands gripping against her hips now holding her still. As soon as her climax hit she felt him biting into her neck. She cried out as he emptied his self into her. She felt a blinding pain going through her entire body before she lost her balance falling onto her stomach. She was pinned against the cellar floor and her lover's body.

Tyler fought to get back to the surface, but the wolf wasn't letting him. The wolf growled marking Caroline as he continued thrusting as it fell with her. Tyler's body was covering hers as she went into another orgasm biting into his arm. They both passed out from the pleasure with him still on top of her and inside of her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline groaned waking up feeling something heavy on her back. She blinked before remembering where she was at. She'd come to talk to Tyler, which had ended in a hot sexathon. She was sated and couldn't move. Her entire body was sore and she could feel the gravel biting into her front. Tyler's hands were covering her breasts though. She knew it was his way protecting at least a part of her. She smiled feeling his breath on her back and the heat surrounding her.

She felt tingling in her neck as she moved her head. "Tyler," she didn't want to get up, but they couldn't lay here forever. His skin was hotter than he usually got and she felt as if she was under twenty blankets. She whimpered feeling him still inside of her, she was overly sensitive and the slightest move she had made had her hissing in pleasure. "Tyler," she said his name again.

The wolf had moved back down letting Tyler have control again, but he'd let him know it wasn't over. He still had two days till the full moon. He didn't know what was going on and Mason hadn't either when he'd asked. It was like this need to have Caroline, not just him either.

The wolf had been coming to the surface more during the sex they'd been having. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up with Caroline under him like this. It was the sixth time in the last two days, but he couldn't control the wolf.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling out of her. Caroline mourned the lost of his body heat, it had felt so wonderful. She assured him she was okay and the marks that the rocks left were gone. He apologized before she kissed him.

"I love you, Tyler, all of you, that included the wolf that is inside of you," she had been telling him that for last two days. This time he listened returning the kiss as she climbed on his lap, "Now my turn to have you," she grinned before pushing him back on the cellar floor straddling him. The wolf had its fun; it was her turn to show her dominance. Tyler smiled glad that she wasn't hurt, he'd never forgive his self if she got hurt.

**THE end of this story more to come**

**AN: hope you all enjoyed the next story be the second full moon.**


	16. Story 12 Chapter1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 12**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Hey vampire in heat, stop making out with your werewolf boyfriend," Damon said looking over at Caroline and Tyler. It was less than an hour before they had to leave for the cellar. It was the full moon that night, but neither one of them seemed to be acting like it. He'd walked into the living room finding Caroline on the couch with Tyler.

Caroline told him to leave if he didn't like it because she could do what she wanted. Damon rolled his eyes leaving the two adding it was his house not theirs. It was more of the look that Tyler had given him than Caroline's words. Tyler might be younger and not as strong most the time, but today and tonight was full moon. He would be stronger than Damon even if he was over hundred years old. No need to piss him off and get attacked if he some how escaped.

Rose who they'd met after she kidnapped Elena to try and appease Elijah, an original vampire, was staying with them now. Damon liked her and she had kept him from pissing Jules off earlier. He had tried slipping her wolfsbane with Alaric for the hell of it. She'd known, but Rose had taken her glass drinking it before the werewolf could. He thought it best to avoid another attempt of pissing a wolf off and left Tyler and Caroline alone.

Caroline whimpered wanting Tyler to be inside of het, besides Damon nobody was in the house at the moment. Mason and Lexi had already left to go to the cellar wanting some alone time there. Elena was on house arrest by Bonnie's doing. Stefan was locked in the tomb with Katherine after saving Jeremy.

Tyler pulled her skirt up before he went for his jeans. It was last time till after he was his self again they could do anything. The last three days had been a desire to have her that had consumed him. He'd barely gotten through the day without touching her some how.

It would be the time, if she was a wolf too, that he could get her pregnant apparently. It hadn't happened during the first shifting because he'd been new. Now they were both consumed by the desire to have each other as much as they could.

The mark on her neck was almost fire hot and it had turned red over night. Caroline lifted up pulling his jeans down until his cock was free before thrusting down onto his erection. She bit into his neck as he did the same to hers.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi watched Mason move around the cellar, he was making sure everything was secure. With Jules and Brady still around he wasn't risking anything. He had tried to get Lexi to stay away tonight, but she refused. He couldn't drink the wolfsbane because if the other two wolves showed up it would be dangerous to be weak. "I don't want you hurt," he said walking over to her trying again to get her to leave.

"No, I told you, I trust you," she said running her hands over his bare skin. They had ended up having sex in the back of his Bronco before coming inside. She took in his scent resting her head against him as she hugged him. She thought back to the last seconds before she'd cum, it had been intense. The wolf had taken complete control of Mason's body. The moment they both had gone over he'd bitten into her neck.

The spot had healed over turning a flaming red almost; she whimpered remembering the kisses he'd given her. She knew the risk being here tonight, but she wasn't leaving him alone any more. They were together completely. She hadn't been able to hear his thoughts or anything, but it might come with time. It had been almost week before Caroline had been able to with Tyler.

"Okay, but if they show up, you get out of here," Mason said wishing she would go, but he needed her to stay. He wanted to wake up with her beside him again. He looked down at his watch it was almost seven. He was hoping Tyler and Caroline would hurry up and get there. He'd told them to leave at six-thirty. Tyler had turned around eleven the last time, but it would be sooner this time.

"They're coming, just probably can't stop making out," she laughed remembering walking into Caroline's house that morning. She hadn't been sure if it was the wolf or Tyler who'd been in charge, but Caroline had been on the floor telling him go faster. She really hadn't wanted to walk in on that and she was sure Mason hadn't wanted to see it either.

"If she was a werewolf I would swear she was in heat, but she's a vampire," Mason said before he heard Tyler and Caroline coming down the stairs of the cellar.

The other couple was holding hands as they came into view. If Rose hadn't showed up telling them to get a move on it, they would never have left. They'd lost track of time, but thankfully it had only been few minutes past six-thirty. Caroline smiled at their friends before going over to the cage that was Tyler's. She shut the door before sitting down with him. The key to the cage was on her necklace beside his football ring.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mason asked when they made no move to put the chains on Tyler.

"No, he's not going to hurt me, neither one of them will," Caroline said knowing she'd probably get yelled at by him for it, but she wouldn't get hurt.

"I do not like it, when he's shifting he's not going know," Mason said telling her to put the chains on but Caroline refused. She trusted both of them with her life and it hurt to watch Tyler chained as he turned into the wolf. It was her way of letting the wolf that was inside of Tyler know that she wouldn't hurt him. She would never hurt them because her death had triggered the curse. She felt like it was her fault Tyler had been cursed sometimes.

"This is my choice, we're locked in here and he can't get out unless I let him out," Caroline said, before she looked at Tyler. She was the only one that had a key to Tyler's cage here, the spare one was at her house. There was no way that Mason could get inside of the cage to them. She knew that he wasn't happy at all, but Lexi was distracting him now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi left the cage open going inside of Mason's knowing when he started turning she had to leave the inside of the cage. "It's their choice, we both know that she's immune to his bite," she said rubbing Mason's back. He was already hotter than he usually was; his eyes were golden with amber highlights too. She had helped him hook the chains up before they had sat down.

"He's going to be stronger without the wolfsbane, he doesn't know his full strength," Mason said before he heard Tyler let out a scream of pain. It was already happening; he was turning sooner than he had last time. He just hoped that they would be safe here and his ex friends didn't show up. It was the last thing they needed tonight.

Lexi put her arm around him, "Don't worry about them okay, just get through this, you can lecture them tomorrow," she said giving him a smile.

Mason smiled back even though his body was in pain, she could distract him from anything. He kissed her glad that she was here even if he was terrified of hurting her. She couldn't be touched now that he had marked her. She was safe from harm as long as Brady and Jules played by the rules of their kind. He had marked her as his 'mate' in wolf's terms. To him she was his soul mate; his life without her wouldn't be the same.

Before they had come down here he had let the wolf have control after he'd made sure it wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't risk her life and loose her because she wasn't safe. Being with her was something he had never thought he'd feel. It was the feeling of being complete because he had found the person he was meant to be with. He'd live as long as Lexi did, that was the rules in the wolf world. They'd live as long as their mates did. He wouldn't age either, he'd be forever twenty-five just like Tyler would look the way he did forever.

Caroline watched as the transformation sped up in Tyler. His bones were breaking and realigning quicker than the last time. She had tried to hold him, but with the quickened pace she couldn't. Tyler let out a yell as he fell onto his stomach. His legs shifted into the wolf's limbs and the next scream was more of growls and snarls. She watched as he turned into the wolf letting out tears because she knew it still hurt.

She heard the growl as the wolf turned facing her, "Tyler, it's me okay, I won't hurt you," She knew he was still confused, the wolf at least. It was still growling and snarling, but not moving closer.

Caroline looked around hearing the cage door next to them slam shut. Mason was in wolf form now, but Lexi hadn't gotten out of the cage fast enough. Mason attacked the door, which flew open sending Lexi back on the ground. She moved back as fast as she could before standing back up hearing Mason snarling as if he was going to charge her.

Caroline scrambled up, but Tyler's wolf blocked her from getting to the door. She didn't want Lexi to get hurt, but it was like the wolf knew she'd be in more danger out there. Lexi backed up against the wall pleading with the wolf not to attack her. "I love you, Mason, please don't hurt me," she didn't want to have to use the wolfsbane on him.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline sat down against the cage door praying that Lexi didn't get hurt. The chains had fallen off of Mason when he'd shifted. He was smaller in wolf form than his human self, but the wolf was still strong. She had felt Tyler's full strength when he'd blocked her from leaving the cage. He was now sitting beside of her whining before he let out a bark that startled her.

Caroline hadn't expected him to start barking, but he was and it got his Uncle's wolf self attention. Mason turned looking at the cage that Tyler and Caroline were in before looking back at Lexi. He stopped growling putting his head down before he laid down. He crawled up to Lexi putting his head on her lap whining. He hadn't meant to hurt her, and the wolf was apologizing to his mate for what he'd done.

Lexi smiled, she ran her hand over his head letting him know she forgave him. The chains hadn't just fallen away they had broken in half when he'd turned. It had happened faster than it usually did apparently. He hadn't drunk the wolfsbane so it hadn't delayed the transformation. She hadn't been scared of him, but she'd hoped that he would stop before he hurt her.

"He was probably confused at first," Caroline said to Lexi as she watched Tyler. He was walking around inside the cage. She smiled taking in how wonderful he was as the wolf. It hurt like hell turning, but he was beautiful afterwards. She still had the picture that Lexi had taken of them last month. She took her phone from the bag in the corner taking a picture of just Tyler as the wolf. After she took the picture he walked over sitting beside her.

So far everything was going okay after the initial confusion Mason seemed to be okay with Lexi there now. It was like Tyler had been telling him something, but neither one them spoke wolf. They couldn't tell what they'd been saying. Caroline knew that they'd said something because they'd shared a look before the growls and snarls had turned into whines. The fear that she had seen on Mason earlier hadn't been needed because he hadn't hurt Lexi. Tyler had even been confused at first, but soon she'd talked to him he'd stopped.

"Yeah, I wish they didn't have go through this hell," Lexi said running her hand over her wolf's coat. She loved Mason and would take away this curse if she could. It wasn't fair that he had to go through this, but she would never leave him alone. She would be here every time he turned making him feel better.

"You're not the only one," Caroline said opening the cage door. Tyler didn't try and stop her this time and Mason was occupied with Lexi. She knew they couldn't get out of here though; the spell that Bonnie had put up kept them inside. She didn't know if the added to keep a werewolf out would work though. The door swung open and she watched Tyler run out of the cage. He ran back at her playfully few seconds later tackling her to the ground. She laughed running her hands over his sides.

"I think he wants to play," Lexi said watching Caroline and Tyler. They had saved her and Mason the other night. They were the kind of friends she'd looked for her entire life. She would forever have Stefan as her best friend though. He had been the person that she had saved from his self. That was all they had been no love besides friends had been there. She knew now it was because she hadn't met Mason yet.

"Yeah, he does," Caroline said as Tyler let her up it was nice to see him like this. The first time the wolf hadn't done nothing but lay down. She figured it was the wolfsbane missing that had him so playful. She stood up again before she heard a distant howl outside. "Oh crap," she said.

Tyler turned his head towards the cellar entrance before he ran over to Caroline. He pushed her backwards into the cage, but he couldn't shut the door. Lexi got up after Mason left her side going into the cage that Caroline was in. She slipped past Tyler closing the cage since he was a wolf and didn't have his hands at the moment. Mason and Tyler went to the entrance of the cellar waiting for the other two wolves to show.

"Please let them keep going," Caroline said looking at Lexi; she didn't want Tyler or Mason to get hurt tonight. She had wanted them to be safe and not have to worry because they had each other there. Lexi took her hand giving it a squeeze hearing the distant howls they had heard earlier coming from few feet away now.

There were two other wolves in there now and the spell hadn't worked. Jules and Brady were snarling, but neither Tyler nor Mason was budging from stance. Caroline knew there was going to be a fight and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

**TBC**

**AN: see what happens in the next chapter.**


	17. Story 12 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**Mason and Tyler are still in wolf form at the beginning of this chapter. When I say Tyler and Mason I mean their wolves until they shift back. Brady and Jules are wolves as well.**

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 12**

**Chapter 2**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi wasn't sure which wolf was Jules or Brady, but they looked nothing like Tyler and Mason did as wolves. The brown wolf, which was Brady, charged forward first going straight for Tyler. Tyler didn't let him get a chance to get him. He moved bending his head down bringing it back up sending Brady into the cellar wall. The other wolf howled in pain before getting back up going to Tyler again.

Mason growled before he went after Jules before she could charge him first. He got hold of her sinking his teething into her neck causing her to howl out. He could taste the blood as he backed up snarling at her. Jules wasn't going to let him get away with it though. She was trying to get a grip on Mason now.

"Don't you hurt them," Caroline yelled out watching the fight that was raging between the four wolves. Tyler took Brady down biting into his neck showing the other wolf that he might be older, but Tyler was stronger. Brady rolled causing Tyler to go under him which made Caroline wince hearing Tyler's whine. Brady had taken a cheap shot at him. Meanwhile, Jules was trying to get back up after being thrown into the cage door. Mason went after Brady biting down hard into the other wolf's throat.

Lexi could smell the blood that was being spilled by the fight. Tyler got to his feet before he jumped on Jules back causing her to fall back under him. Caroline winced knowing it had to hurt the way Jules had howled when Tyler about crushed her with his weight. The fight would end when Jules and Brady got the message, she hoped. Mason backed up from Brady looking back over to Jules and Tyler.

Caroline watched before they switched and Tyler went back fighting Brady. Tyler had been the one that had gone to Brady first though. It had seemed like Mason hadn't wanted him to though. Brady was lying there as if he wasn't going to get back up. However, when Tyler got close enough like he'd done days before to Mason with the knife he sat up fast biting into Tyler's side.

"NO," Caroline yelled at as Tyler let out a howl of pain falling on his side. Brady was standing over him still biting him using his claws to scratch at him. Lexi held onto Caroline because she was trying to get out of the cage.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason went to Tyler's aid sending Brady flying from his nephew. Brady let out an awful sound as he fell to the floor being knocked out instantly by something. Caroline tried to get free of Lexi's grip, but her friend was stronger than her.

Alaric took another shot as Jules charged at him taking the she-wolf down with one shot of wolfsbane dart. Bonnie was chanting something before there was a slight flash. Caroline knew that the spell holding the wolves inside had been taken down. Caroline was crying trying to get loose. Tyler was still whimpering in pain on the ground.

"I'll get those two in the other cage," Damon said coming into view as he went past Ric and Bonnie.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Lexi asked letting Caroline go as she went for the cage door.

"We were tracking them," Ric said still holding the rifle in case they woke up as Damon moved them. Mason was standing over Tyler licking at the wounds covering the younger wolf's side. Caroline got to them rubbing Tyler's head.

"It'll be okay, love, its over, they can't hurt you now," Caroline said before she heard something from behind her. The cage door was shutting as Damon chained the door closed.

"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked looking down at Tyler, he wasn't moving and she could still hear the whines of pain.

Lexi knelt down beside Mason who was still trying to clean the blood away. She knew it was a wolf pack thing. He was taking care of his family by helping Tyler. She could see a patch of fur missing and teeth mark. Tyler's side was clawed up and it looked like it had to hurt like being attacked by a wild animal. "I think he will be, they have healing ability like vampires do," she said squeezing Caroline's hand.

Caroline kept talking to Tyler ignoring everybody else that was there. She had never been more grateful to see their friends than now. She had known that Bonnie had taken some stuff of Brady and Jules. It had been used to track them. It was how Damon, Alaric and Bonnie had gotten here by following Jules and Brady.

"It will be okay, you're going to heal in no time," she said running her hand over his face. She felt Tyler move under her arms before he let out a howl.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked noticing as Mason backed up before he fell over letting out a howl of his own.

"They're turning back," Lexi said moving so the others couldn't see Mason as he shifted back. Damon left with Ric going outside to wait, but Bonnie stayed behind. Jules shifted back without making a sound, but Brady lay motionless still as the wolf. Bonnie was trying to make the shift for Mason and Tyler as painless as possible. She used the full moon's energy chanting something before the two Lockwood men were back in their human form.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason tried to roll over, but Lexi stopped him, she told him they had somebody else there before helping him get his jeans on. She told him what happened and about their friends showing up to help them. "Where's Tyler at?" Mason asked, he remembered what happened this time without needing to be told. The wolfsbane hadn't impaired his memory since he hadn't drunk it.

"Caroline is taking care of him, he's not healing as fast," Lexi said looking over at Caroline and Tyler. They weren't far away just two arms length away. Mason could smell the blood all over the place and knew that Tyler would take time to heal. Bonnie got up letting them know she was leaving to give them some space.

"Thank you," Caroline said telling her give Damon and Alaric their thanks as well. They would deal with Brady and Jules later. They were locked up in the cage that Mason had been in earlier. The bite marks had healed on Tyler, but the claw marks were all over his side.

"You're welcome and Tyler's asleep," Bonnie said explaining why he hadn't made any sounds. He had been hurt more than Mason so she'd put him to sleep before he'd shifted back. It had been painless she added before leaving going to Ric's SUV getting inside. "What did you do to Jules and Brady?" Bonnie asked Damon knowing he'd done something.

"Jules nothing," Damon said with his trademark grin, "But I ripped that bastard's heart out of his chest," he added, but Bonnie didn't say a word back which surprised him. "What no comment of how wrong it is, judgy?"

"No, he about killed our friends, he deserved to die," Bonnie said, she wanted to cause the wolf pain herself but not get her hands dirty. Damon had done it and she knew that he'd do the same to Jules if she didn't leave. It had sent a message to Jules by killing Brady; she no longer had her 'mate'.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason got dressed before he went over to Tyler. Caroline had covered him up with a blanket they had with them. He looked at the healing bite marks on his nephew's side before flinching at the claw marks. He looked over to the cage that Brady and Jules were in and noticed that Brady was still the wolf. Somebody had ripped his heart out and something told him it was Damon. Jules had shifted back, but she was still out from the wolfsbane.

If they died as the wolf then they stayed the wolf never turning back to their human form. "You should have just left well enough alone," he said down at the dead wolf before going back over to where Lexi was at. She was trying to reassure Caroline that Tyler was okay. It would be few hours before Tyler would wake up probably though. The spell that Bonnie had done would have him out for awhile, which wasn't a bad thing. The claw marks from Brady were deep, but the bleeding had stopped.

Caroline nodded, but she didn't move from Tyler's side, "I got him if you want to go," she said trying not to cry again, but she'd be loosing that battle.

"We're staying," Mason said, he was sore all over, but he sat back down ignoring his muscles cries to stop moving. He wasn't going anywhere. He had tried to keep Caroline and Lexi safe from Jules and Brady, but it was Tyler who had needed to be kept safe. He never could back down from a fight even as a wolf. He had stopped him from hurting Lexi though. He remembered Tyler barking at him from the cage. He'd told him not to hurt her in their animal language. "I'm sorry I tried to attack you," Mason said looking at Lexi.

"It's okay, you were confused at first, I trusted you not to hurt me," Lexi said with a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her in a protective manner as they watched over Tyler with Caroline. When he woke up they would leave, but it was easier to wait till he woke up. The wounds would be healed more and they wouldn't reopen.

Caroline held his head on her lap kissing his cheek glad that he was alive. The way he'd howled when Brady had bitten into him and started clawing at him, she thought he was going to die. She had watched Mason protect him from Brady before Alaric had gotten there with the shot gun. She felt no remorse that Damon had ripped Brady's heart out. She just wished he'd taken Jules life as well; the bitch had been here too.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Jules woke up finding herself covered in blood and it wasn't all hers. She groaned before she felt herself being jerked up off the floor. Lexi gripped Jules by the throat with her fangs bared. Mason thought she'd gone with Stefan when he'd left to go hunt a bunny or two. Tyler was healing thankfully, but it was taking time. Brady had gotten him good and she'd seen Mason's worried look. Caroline hadn't left Tyler's side because he was in pain still.

"You are going to leave this town and never look back, or you'll end up like Brady," Lexi said slamming her fist into Jules' chest gripping her heart. She didn't jerk it out though she just tightened the grip.

Jules screamed out in agony before she fell to the cage floor beside the wolf that had been Brady. The hole in her chest would heal over, but Brady was gone. She watched Lexi leave not even bothering to go after the vampire. She'd lost her mate and the man she loved in the process of trying to teach Mason a lesson. She'd never get to be with Brady again, but she knew why Lexi spared her. It was so she could feel the pain of not having Brady.

Lexi exited the cellar knowing that Jules would leave town before she left the woods going back to the boarding house. Jules would leave town this time, she knew it because she had nothing left. Brady was dead and without him she really didn't have anything.

**The End of this story more coming**

**AN: hope you enjoyed the second full moon and did you like the surprise help that went to their aid? I love Alaric too because he's so cool and he deserves Jenna. I hated when they killed her because they were meant to be together. **


	18. Story 13 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 13**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline sat down on Tyler's bed watching him sleep. He had recovered from being attacked by Brady. Jules had left town after that night and they hadn't heard from her. She was glad of that because the bitch was the last thing they needed around. She ran her hand over his side with a sigh at the one scar that still ran down his side. Caroline looked around the room noticing the new drawings that Tyler had put up.

She smiled seeing some of Mason and Lexi along with few of her as well. She got up going to look at a drawing that was on his desk. It was a picture of the two of them during the full moon, but he was the wolf. She knew that Tyler had remembered either that or the wolf side of him had drawn it. The picture was finished, but he hadn't finished filling in the colors. She traced the outline of the wolf and she wished that she could give Tyler a child.

Caroline wasn't sure why she'd felt that urge go through her, but it had. She went over to the window looking out. It was a stormy and rainy day, had been all day long. The basketball game had been canceled and rescheduled for the next day, due to the flooding around town.

She loved watching him play glad he still could enjoy some fun. She could too, which was why she was going to be back in her cheerleading outfit the next night. She'd be cheering him on; it was the last game of the season before baseball started up. She'd asked him if he was playing, but she'd been giving a probably as an answer. She knew he loved football the most out of all the sports he played.

"Hi, love," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her waist. She hadn't even heard him get up, but she leaned against his embrace.

"Hi," she said back turning her head so she could kiss him. He'd laid down when he'd got in the door, but had fallen asleep by accident. She whimpered turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I had sex with you about six times today," he grinned before pulling her shirt up over her head, "I think holding you in bed while we watch movies sounds good," he added before she giggled. She loved feeling him against her body. She finished stripping down before she got in the bed with Tyler.

Caroline snuggled up against him hitting play on the DVD player before The Notebook started playing. She let out a happy sigh feeling his arms wrap around her. He kissed the top of her head watching the movie. He secretly loved the movie now because it was Caroline's favorite besides Gone with the Wind. The girl channeled Scarlet daily and he always called her on it too, but it always ended with her and him having sex somewhere.

Caroline knew that if she ever died that she'd want to do it with Tyler. He'd already told her numerous times that if something ever happened he didn't want to live without her. She didn't know how she would live without him either. Unless somebody ripped his heart out, he wasn't going anywhere though. He would never age past now because they had found each other early on. She wished that they could just get married now. She didn't want to wait any longer to be his wife. She closed her eyes just for a second, but his heart beat lured her to sleep.

Tyler let the DVD play on, but he fell asleep beside her. The feel of her wrapped in his arms made him feel complete again. He knew what she was thinking about before she'd fell asleep. He would be eighteen the second week of October. She would be eighteen not long after that and they could finally get married.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi hadn't been sure what was wrong, but after she'd gone to see Bonnie she'd found out the reason she was sick. Vampires did not get sick, but she had been for two days now. Since the full moon she had barely been able to keep blood down. Most of it just came right back up when she drank it. The only time she did keep it down was when she drank from Mason. It turned him on during sex when she did it and it gave her a rush too. It also was keeping her fed since no other blood would stay down.

She had thought it was the Vervian at first, but she'd been wrong. Bonnie had gotten a vision when she'd touched her. The vision was of a little baby that she was holding in her arms. It went forward to a vampire falling to his knees before he died. It was the longest vision Bonnie had gotten, but it was tied to Lexi and Mason.

Lexi sat down on her bed at the boarding house letting her hand go to her stomach. She'd been burning up for almost two days now. Mason had tried to get her to go see his cousin who was a doctor. She had gone to Bonnie instead. There was no way she could trust somebody with this besides their friends. She wished that he was there now, but Mason was at work at the moment. He wouldn't be in till eleven pm. She wasn't up for going to the Grill though. She felt weak and dizzy as it was going out wasn't the answer.

"Hey, you want talk about what's going on with you?" Stefan asked knocking on her door. He knew that something was up with his best friend. She had looked paler than usual, but it had nothing to do with Mason biting her. She was immune like Caroline was to Tyler's bites.

"Bonnie told me what was wrong," Lexi said reaching over getting the bottle of blood that she'd gotten out the fridge. She turned it up drinking it trying not to puncture the bottle with her fangs.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked sitting down because he was worried. Mason had looked a little confused, happy, and scared when he'd left earlier. He'd also had been staying with Lexi here since full moon two nights ago. He was glad that they were okay and that they didn't have worry about Brady or Jules any more. One was dead the other had fled town not wanting to die too.

"I know it's impossible, but I'm pregnant," Lexi said before she stood up lifting her shirt enough to show Stefan she wasn't pulling his leg. Her stomach looked like she was five months along. The hoodie that she'd been wearing was Mason's, so it covered her well. She'd been trying to keep it a secret because she didn't want anybody to know right now. Especially since Katherine was here now since Elijah's semi death had freed her.

Stefan was shocked and he couldn't say anything. He just looked at his best friend then back to the obvious baby bump. This was defiantly a surprise and he really was trying to think of something to say. "How?" finally came out of his mouth.

Lexi let the hoodie fall back down saying she wasn't sure, "There was a mention of it in a journal that Mason found in his brother's stuff," she said. It was the weapon that would kill an original the journal had said.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

A child born to a vampire and werewolf, but the trouble was the two species had a blood feud. That had kept a hybrid child from being born all of these years. She smiled as she continued telling Stefan what they had learned and that the full moon had helped as well. "I'm surprised that Caroline's not pregnant," she added with a laugh.

Caroline and Tyler had been having sex more than her and Mason had. She guessed it was fate though for the younger vampire and werewolf couple. They weren't ready for kids yet, they knew it was possible now though. Tyler had said if it happens it just does because he wasn't going change nothing. Caroline had smiled at the thought of having his kids and agreed with him.

"Does this mean that I have chance of getting Elena pregnant?" Stefan asked not that he didn't want to because he'd love to have his own kids and with his girlfriend. There was just matter of Elena wanting to wait for kids. He understood though, she was seventeen and they were trying to talk her out of sacrificing herself.

"I don't know, Stefan, I'm still shocked that I'm pregnant here," Lexi said feeling a kick inside of her stomach. She winced because it had hit against her ribs, but she knew it was the baby. The baby had woken her up that morning when Mason had gotten back from his morning run. She had found him in the shower letting him feel it. They had ended up having sex in the shower after that. She was happy about this and Mason hadn't freaked out either.

He was wonderful and he'd been there when Bonnie told her about what she'd seen. It was when he'd remembered about his brother's journal. It had been with the moonstone that Tyler had found months back. He'd read it that night to her, the baby was going to have the power to take out an original just by using its blood.

She went over taken Stefan's hand putting it on her stomach, "I'm going have a baby," it was way too surreal she thought, but was happening.

"Yeah you are," he knew that it was going to be dangerous with everything that was going on, but if what she'd said was true then the baby would be the answer to killing Klaus. He would be gone forever and they'd never have to worry about him coming after Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie. It was the four people needed to complete the spell to break the curse of the moonstone.

Lexi knew that it was going to be difficult having the baby. She didn't know if it would be born alive or undead. Would it grow like a normal child or forever be a baby. It was a sad thought to have Mason and her child as an infant forever. The journal hadn't told much about after the birth and killing of an original vampire.

She would love it though either way, but she'd love for it to grow up and look like Mason if it was a boy. If it was a girl he'd told her he wanted the baby to look like her mom. Just because Bonnie saw a boy didn't mean that it would happen. She had seen Mason dying the night that they'd been taken, but he never did.

She hadn't expected Mason to take it this well, but he had been happier than she'd seen him since they'd met. Caroline had kept her occupied all day after Bonnie told them. During that time Mason had been planning something. She'd found out that night that it had been a night in. He'd cooked for her and they had watched movies afterward. It had been wonderful to be normal for a while. She really was lucky to find Mason just like Caroline had Tyler.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason looked at his phone smiling at the picture of Lexi and him that he'd taken that morning. He was glad that he'd come back to Mystic Falls now more than ever. He knew that the last three months had been crazy. It was the last week of April and February seemed so long ago now. He would have never expected that he wouldn't be with Katherine or that he'd actually love it here. Lexi was the one that he loved and besides wishing she was dead for real Katherine didn't even enter his mind.

In few days he was going to have a kid, boy or girl, he was going to make sure that they were loved. It was the one thing he had never been told by either of his parents or brother. He knew that his mom had, but he still wasn't sure if his brother or dad did. He had told Lexi that morning that he loved her and their baby.

He couldn't wait to hold the baby; the last baby he'd held was one of his friend's back in Florida. It was couple years back, but he was good with kids. He still remembered the times he'd baby sat Caroline and Tyler when they were younger. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt had been around too. Jenna had helped him back then. Some things hadn't changed because they all hung out on Saturday's if they weren't doing anything.

He still had four hours before he could get out of the Grill, but it was a slow night. There weren't even people at the bar, just few teenagers and one family in the back. The four hours were going to seem like forever because he was closing.

The one bad thing about Elijah being staked in the cellar at the boarding house, Katherine was out of the tomb. She decided to show up at the Grill knowing he was there. She was at the boarding house, but she'd stayed clear of Mason. He had promised a wooden stake in her sleep if she came near Lexi or him. She didn't doubt it either for the hell she had given him.

"I want a beer," Katherine said sitting down on one of the stools. She knew what was going on in the house. She had been playing both sides of the game to stop Klaus. However, she knew nothing about the baby.

Mason looked at her annoyed before he gave her the beer. He didn't want anything to do with her tonight. It wasn't like she could ruin the happy feeling he had, but she was pissing him off. She had tried to flirt with Damon and him both. Rose had put her in her place though making sure she knew that Damon was hers.

Rose was older than she was and Katherine was no match for the other vampire. Lexi had punched Katherine in the face when she got too close than she'd liked. He was sure it was the protective instincts for the baby, but it had been hot to watch that.

Lexi and Rose were both friends so it hadn't been hard to let Rose in. She was helping them and she knew some things about Klaus. She had been running from him for five hundred years. She'd known Lexi for almost two hundred and some odd years. Most all vampires knew about Klaus, but he wasn't going to be put back together or whatever it was he had to do. He had witches too, but they would never get to put him together. He would die before he ever saw the light of day again.

Katherine didn't say a word after asking for the beer, the way Mason had looked at her, she knew he felt nothing for her any more. He loved Lexi and the fact that he could bite her and not kill her proved that love. She put the money for the beer on the bar before she left.

**The end of this story.**

**AN: more in the series coming so how did you all like the surprise. It won't be many stories in this series until it ends. **


	19. Story 14 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 14**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Mason was lying beside Lexi in his bed at the mansion. He really was trying to think of something to explain this to Carol when she saw Lexi. It hadn't been that long since she'd seen his girlfriend and she hadn't been pregnant then. At the moment she looked nine months along. He moved his hand over her stomach watching her sleep. It had only been six days since the full moon. The baby was growing fast and it wouldn't be long till she'd have their child.

Their friends all knew now it was hard to hide her being pregnant now. Damon had been speechless for the first time since Mason had met him. They had been doing more research and after the witches that had been on Elijah's side died; they had found more information in the grimwares. The baby had been mentioned plenty of times over years.

He had been scared at first; he hadn't thought that he'd be a dad at least not to his own child. He had spent a good portion of the year protecting Tyler. He still thought of him like he was his own at times. They were probably more like brothers though with the age difference only being eight years. Now he was about to be a dad to a child that Lexi and he had created. She was glowing and her body temperature was still feverish. He thought it was due to the fact she was carrying a baby that was both a vampire and a werewolf.

The werewolf side of the child had a higher body temperature, which would be a good thing. It would be easier for their child to be normal. He had read some of the entries in the grimwares. The baby would have a choice of becoming a wolf during full moons or not. It could change at will instead of once a month so it would also be hard. He was glad because he didn't want that for his child; the hell that Tyler and he went through was bad enough. To inflict that on an infant or child, he couldn't bear to think about it.

Lexi snuggled closer to him; she hadn't been able to drink blood in two days now. Her body had been rejecting it completely. She was still strong though; the food she'd been eating was helping. She was craving pickles, peanut butter, chocolate icing, and sardines. If they were all by their selves he wouldn't be grossed out. However, she mixed all that together on top of bread, pizza, and tacos she wanted. He still fixed it for her though; he would do anything for her because he loved her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline was trying to figure out what Tyler was doing because he hadn't let her in the bedroom beside Mason's. She'd gone shopping with Elena, Bonnie, and Rose, who had become an ally of theirs now. Rose was dating Damon now, which they were all happy about because he wasn't pinning over Elena. He was even nice about the fact Lexi was having the baby. She was sure it was due to the fact it would save Elena's life not just the rest of their lives.

"Tyler Lockwood, open this door," Caroline said knocking again with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tyler opened the door pulling her inside making sure nobody was looking. Little to Mason's knowledge Tyler had let it slip that Lexi was pregnant. He hadn't meant to say anything to his mom, but she'd saw Lexi and it wasn't like he'd told her told her. She had said that she was pregnant, but he'd said yes because lying to his mom was never easy. It was bad enough he had to lie to her about being a werewolf who was dating a vampire.

"I was fixing the room up," he said closing the door talking in a low voice. He told her that his mom knew about Lexi having the baby just not when. He had started working on it the day before when they found out that it wouldn't be nine months only six or seven days.

"Oh my god, its beautiful Tyler," Caroline said looking around the room at the nursery. The room was painted a medium tone green with a black border going around the room. She noticed the things that he had painted on the walls as well.

"We've been in here since last night," Jeremy said coming out of the closet that was in the room. Tyler had called him asking for help and he'd agreed. Bonnie had filled him on what was going on with Mason and Lexi. He had been the one that found the passage in the grimwares about the baby. He'd just let them read it.

Ever since he'd been killed by Damon he'd been helping out more. He knew about the town's secret like his friends did. His girlfriend was a witch, his sister was a supernatural doppelganger and that was just the top of the ice berg.

"I thought it would go faster if Jer helped," Tyler said using the nickname that only Jeremy's family and closest friends could use. Caroline knew that they were close even without the nickname. "We finished the first and second coats at three this morning." Neither one of them had been to bed yet, but they were going to take a break and nap soon.

Caroline walked around the room smiling at the wolves painted around the room. There were also other animals from dinosaurs to dolphins. Jeremy put his brush down wrenching it off before he picked up another one. "I'm going finish the moon and stars then it'll all be finished," he said showing Caroline the picture that he'd been going to by.

The drawing was one that Tyler had drawn almost a month ago for Lexi. It was half a moon and half of the sun surrounded by the stars. It represented the love between Mason and her. The sun and moon were in the shape of a heart. She handed it back to him telling Jeremy that she was going to borrow Tyler.

"Yeah sure, you're going to go hump like bunnies for while," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

Tyler knew the look in Caroline's eyes; he knew why she wanted him to come with her. He hadn't been in their bed last night. Caroline took his hand racing down the hall till she got to his room. It was four doors down from Mason's, but they wouldn't be heard. She still couldn't believe the sound proofing had worked, but it had.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

She opened the door to his room kissing him as soon as he was inside. The door shut with the force that she put into getting him against the door. She reached for his shirt pulling it over his head before she kissed every inch of exposed skin she could reach. He moaned feeling her hands going down into his jeans not even unbuttoning them. She took hold of his cock gripping it before she stroked him.

Tyler let out a strangled moan trying to get his jeans down, but she had slapped at his hands. "Caroline," he was going to cum if she didn't stop. She kissed him before whispering in his ear that she wasn't going stop. She was horny and he hadn't come to bed the night before. His head went back against the door trying to keep his self from cumming, but it was no use. Caroline smiled at him before undoing the button and zipper on his jeans with her other hand. She kept talking to him in a low voice telling him what she would have done if he'd been in bed.

"You would have been begging to cum," she said moving her hand faster up his swollen member before he jerked his hips. He couldn't hold on any more he was cumming in her hand before Caroline took him into her mouth. She sucked on the head of his cock as he filled her mouth now. She smiled getting back to her feet going over to the bed. She pushed him down on it before she turned his stereo on. She started dancing while slowly taking her clothes off.

Tyler groaned, he wanted to be inside of her now, but she did have a way of dancing that he loved. He watched her take her bra off tossing it at him. She kicked her boots off letting them fly across the room. She spun around so that she was facing away from him squatting down on the floor. She leaned back on her arms bringing her legs up. She got back up shimming out of her jeans swaying her hips to the beat of the song.

She crawled on the bed moving over his body. She had gone commando just for him as she bent down capturing his lips. Tyler flipped her over not being able to wait any more. He knew that she was wet before he thrusted inside of her. Caroline whimpered wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck and face.

If anybody looked in the room they wouldn't be able to tell who was on the bed. They were almost a blur thrusting back and forth with each other. Caroline arched up gripping his hips as she went over. He was right behind her filling her before he finally slowed down. She was the only one that could take what he gave her. Having sex at hyper speed was something they couldn't explain. It happened when they needed and wanted each other badly. It was amazing too.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"You think we'll get the chance to have a baby too?" Caroline asked holding Tyler's hand snuggled up on his bed. She could already see them with one and she knew that Tyler would be a wonderful dad. Caroline still remembered when she'd told him the names she had picked out when she was younger. They'd been thirteen, but she'd been stuck home with the flu and he'd risked it so she could have company. It had been during spring break and their friends had been at a party.

"Yeah, we will get a baby too," he said knowing that if Mason and Lexi could do what that book said then they would too. It had never been done before, but it was happening now. "I just hope we get couple more years till then though," he would love to have a child with her now, but they both had few dreams they wanted before kids.

"Me too, art school for you, politics for me," Caroline said with a smile. Tyler had already told her he'd let her have the town before he'd even attempt to be mayor. Mason sure as hell didn't want that job either, which left Caroline. He had told his mom that too when she'd asked if he was going to take over one day. She had wanted him to run the town, but knew her son would never be running the town.

"And my mom even agreed you should run the town, you'll be a Lockwood by then," he said already wishing he could call her that now.

Caroline looked down at the necklace that was against her chest. She couldn't wait till she had a ring on her left hand. She had already told him she was taking his name. She'd be a Forbes by blood, but she wanted to have his name. Caroline Lockwood sounded good to her. "When we're alone you can," she said before turning her head kissing him.

He moved his hand over her stomach, her cool skin felt good against his hot heat. They hadn't bothered getting dressed. Caroline whimpered before she let his lips go, knowing that he needed air. He kissed the top of her head. "Soon as I marry you, till then I'm still calling you, Forbes," he teased; he hadn't called her that in ages. Halloween night, was last time he'd called her that. She'd been teasing him instead of just giving him what he'd wanted.

"Fine, I just call you Lockwood then," Caroline said before he started tickling her. She squealed out trying to get up but he had her trapped. She squirmed in his arms before she begged for mercy. "I give," she giggled before he stopped and started kissing her lips instead.

"I'm never going get tired of hearing you giggle," he said. She smiled as he kissed her neck nipping at his mark on her neck. She let out a happy sigh as his hand moved over her body. To have him forever felt right, to have his love forever felt wonderful.

**The end this story**

**AN: hope you enjoyed the loving in this chapter. **


	20. Story 15 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 15**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It had been twelve hours of pain, but Mason and Lexi were both holding a baby in their arms. Lexi was holding their little boy, while Mason had their daughter. They hadn't been expecting twins because Bonnie had seen the little boy only. The room was locked magically so that nobody could get in at the moment. It was a precaution in case a vampire had found out.

Stefan, Damon and Alaric were there with weapons just in case they needed to fight. Apparently Klaus' witches had found out about the baby. They had already tried one attempt on Lexi's life, but Maddox was dead now. The male witch/warlock hadn't seen the second threat coming. Damon had killed him before he could even fight back.

Twelve hours of labor had been hell, but luckily no complications. It had been like she was human giving birth. The babies had been born kicking and screaming. They had been born with a full head of hair. The little girl had her mom's blonde hair, while the little boy had his daddy's brown hair. She still couldn't believe that the two newborns were theirs. It was hard to process that she could have a child, let alone two.

They still hadn't picked out names because she had thought she had another day. They had seen the nursery right before she'd gone into labor. She had loved it and the drawings in the room had made her smile. She hadn't missed Mason's either, she didn't think he'd stopped. She looked over at the man she loved.

"Hey, you awake still?" she asked knowing he'd been tired before and then the twelve hours on top of that. He had just gotten off work before Maddox had shown up the night before. He had attacked him with magic trying to get him to give up where she was. She was sure that it had to of been hell, she'd heard him from her room. Damon and Stefan had gone outside to help him. Maddox had been too busy trying to kill Mason to notice Damon. Stefan had gotten Mason in the house while Damon buried the warlock's body.

"Yeah, I'm awake, think the coffee did the trick," Mason said, but he was tired and every part of his body still felt like it was on fire. He didn't know what Maddox had done to him, but it still hadn't fully worn off. Bonnie had helped take some of the pain away, but the burning feeling hadn't left. It was worse than wolfsbane or the shift into a wolf. He got up going to her bed sitting beside her with their daughter.

The fact that he was a dad hadn't sunk in yet. He knew it was going take some time to remember that these two newborns were really his with Lexi. The little girl was the spitting image of her mom, right down to the eyes. The little boy was watching him at the moment and he already loved them more than he thought he could.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"Do you have any ideas for baby names?" Lexi asked holding their son so he could see his daddy without straining.

"I got two names for the boy if you like we can choose one," Mason said before telling her the names. TJ or Caleb James and he explained that TJ stood for Tyler James.

"How about JT for James Tyler, that way when we're calling out Tyler for being mischievous, your nephew doesn't think we're talking about him, or vise versa," Lexi said with smile knowing that it would be confusion. Tyler and Caroline were always getting caught in various positions by someone. She knew when their son grew up that he'd be like his Daddy and cousin, breaking girls' hearts. He would have the Lockwood looks for sure.

"Okay I like it," Mason said before he asked what she had in mind for the little girl. They had been looking at the baby name books that Caroline had given them. When they had the names picked he was supposed to text them to Tyler so he could finish something he was doing. He still couldn't believe the nursery was done. The furniture had been put together, walls painted and the floor had a rug under each cribs.

He'd seen the painting in the middle of the ceiling of the drawing Tyler had made her. It had been done in glowing paint by Jeremy so it was like a night light. The animals, cartoon characters and other things found in nature were spread all over the room.

One entire wall had been painted like it was a forest surrounding the window that looked out the house. The window was the main focus around the wall. A tree had been painted around the window and the window was like a hole to look out of the tree. It was the last thing that Tyler had painted. Damon had helped put the furniture together with Caroline and Tyler.

"I like Stefanie Sabrina or Sabrina Stefanie," Lexi said with a smile. The names were a combination of her two best friends' names. Stefanie was for Stefan and Sabrina was Caroline's middle name. It was what Mason had done with his middle name and Tyler's name.

"I think she likes them both, and they are perfect," he said back, it was going be tough to choose which name to put as her first.

"I think she was smiling the most when I said Stefanie Sabrina," Lexi said as she leaned against Mason. She was tired now and giving birth really had taken a toll on her. She yawned before closing her eyes taking in his scent. She'd never get tired of breathing him in.

Mason smiled watching her sleep after he sent the names in a text. He looked up at the door noticing Caroline. He motioned her in the room knowing she wanted to hold the babies. Caroline picked up the little boy from his mom so she could sleep better. She took him to the crib since he was asleep and took the little girl sitting down with her.

"James Tyler and Stefanie Sabrina are good names," Caroline said, but Mason was already asleep too not hearing what she'd said.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"All we have to do is get little amount of their blood," Bonnie said explaining the spell she'd found in her Gram's spell book. The spell told how to take an original out, that included Klaus. Elena had un-staked Elijah and they were working with him. Damon still didn't trust him, but Rose was making sure that Damon didn't screw it up.

They would take the babies' blood mixed it in the caldron with Elena's blood along with blood from a vampire and werewolf. Bonnie's blood would complete the spell. They would throw the moonstone in the mixture once they had everything finished and it would melt away. The curse would be broken and Klaus would die.

"When can we do this?" Rose asked wanting it to be over soon. She knew that Katherine was a liar and they knew she'd been talking to Isobel. Thankfully before Alaric could be taken and used for whatever had been planned they had killed Maddox.

"As soon as I get the blood from all the donors," Bonnie said opening the spell book, if they could do this fast enough then Klaus wouldn't be put together or whatever had to be done.

It was the second time they had all worked together since the Masquerade ball weeks ago. This time they were making sure it couldn't be ruined. With the spell she had on the house it was like it didn't exist. Bonnie knew that it was a risk doing this because of the strong magic, but she had to do it. It would keep them all safe and no one had to die. She knew that Jeremy was scared for her, but she promised him she would be okay.

She took out the dagger that she'd found hidden away at the witches house. She'd taken in all of the magic they had died with. The dagger would cut them, but it wouldn't take long to heal up. They found out that both of the babies were hybrids. They were a different than what Klaus apparently was. Elijah told them about his brother. He was part vampire and werewolf, he was the original hybrid. However, the babies were unique.

Stefanie and James' had been born part werewolf and vampire; the part that surprised them all was that they had a heart beat. Vampire, werewolf and human all in one or rather two incredible babies, it was defiantly something new. None of them had seen the fact they'd have a heart beat coming. It was that part of them that would give the edge to take Klaus out.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler went looking for Caroline after he finished painting the names onto the cribs. It was the last thing he had to do. He found her sitting in the living room near the fire place, but it wasn't a fire going. She was holding the baby girl. He watched her knowing she'd be a great mom one day. She'd already called dibs on baby sitting whenever Lexi and Mason needed a night out. He took out his phone taking a picture before he went over sitting beside her.

"She's asleep, I just didn't want give her up yet," Caroline said watching Stefanie sleep. She was little, but still healthy.

Tyler wrapped his arm around Caroline watching his cousin sleep, in his girlfriend's arms. He knew that the plan was going down the next day. If anything went wrong he'd made a promise to Mason that he'd make sure the kids were okay. There were plenty of risks in all of this, but he hoped nobody died. It had taken a lot to kill Maddox. He had wanted to help, but he'd gone to make sure that Lexi was okay. She was the one Maddox was after. Trying to kill Mason was an added bonus to them.

"We got the same scar now," Tyler said noticing the scar on Caroline's arm.

"Yeah, Bonnie needed vampire blood, but not from their parents, so I gave mine," she said. The babies' blood had been taken with needle so not to hurt them. "Did you finish the cribs?" she asked looking up at him. Tyler nodded before showing her the pictures on his phone. He'd taken a few before he'd cleaned up.

It was only few weeks till school was out; the last dance of the year was a week away. He really didn't want to go, but Caroline was making him go. She wanted to enjoy the last dance as juniors they would be seniors come the fall. He still couldn't believe he'd be eighteen in October.

Mason was planning on taking Lexi down to Florida for a while during the summer. It was going to be after the next full moon. They planned on coming back before the following one. However, the plans weren't set in stone. It would be nice to get away for awhile and have fun again. It seemed like they were growing up too fast. The idea of seeing Caroline on the beach had him smiling. He had few other ideas what they could do too.

"Oh, Lexi said she'd take us upon the offer of baby sitting," Caroline said, adding that they were going have little fun too. "Might even see if you can stay on a board,"

"I do not surf, you got the wrong guy for that," Tyler said with a laugh. He'd spent a summer before Mason had left the first time at the beach with him. He had learned to surf back then, but preferred to swim. He'd leave riding the waves to his Uncle. Caroline was giving him the pout that usually got him to cave, but it wasn't happening this time. "You can feel free to watch Mason though, I promise not to get mad if I see drool,"

Caroline let her mouth fall open, she'd forgotten about Tyler being there when she'd mad that packed with Elena and Bonnie years ago. The packed that had one of them getting with Mason when they were older. She should have known he'd remember that one. "He's taken, remember Lexi is his girlfriend," she said turning her attention back to the infant in her arms.

Tyler kissed her cheek knowing that she'd get him back later when they were alone. "Yeah, but he knows about that packed too," Tyler said because he'd let it slip, "He said you three were jail bait,"

Caroline looked down at Stefanie with a smile, "Your cousin is going to get it later for telling your daddy that," she said getting a coo out of the little girl. "See she knows it was bad of you to do," she added.

"She is not even a day old, Care, she got no clue what you saying," Tyler replied before he kissed her lips. He couldn't wait to see her with their child, but few years waiting was okay with him. He knew she'd be happy baby sitting the twins for while.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**The end this story **

**AN: There will be maybe three more stories in this series four at the most. It's winding down thanks for all of the reviews that you have given me. Special thanks to ****rjt040190****.**


	21. Story 16 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 16 **

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Bonnie was mixing all of the ingredients into the cauldron outside of the boarding house. It was safer to do it out there than inside. If the pot blew up when she was done the house wouldn't catch on fire too. The moon wasn't in the sky only the stars were out and it was the perfect night for this. The spell made it clear that this had to be done under a sky without a moon.

She just had to add the moonstone to the pot. It sounded simple right, wrong. The witches that had been working with Elijah's daughter/sister had showed up. She was working for Klaus and apparently she was vengeful about Maddox's death. Greta was trying to get through Bonnie's friends to stop her. She just couldn't keep Damon and the others on the ground and go after Bonnie. What Greta was doing only worked on the supernatural though. She couldn't do it on Alaric nor was it affecting Elijah.

Caroline and Tyler had taken the babies to the mansion and it was sealed so that no one besides them could get in. Tyler's mom was out of town for the weekend so it had worked. It was the only way that they could do this here. Lexi and Mason wanted the newborns safe and having them here during this was not wise.

It wasn't really a fair fight since they had Greta out numbered. Elijah punched a hole into her chest ripping her heart out. She fell on the ground dead before she could react. She hadn't showed up alone though; there was Isobel to deal with. Klaus apparently had compelled her to kidnap Elena. That had not happened though. Alaric wasn't taken like Klaus wanted either. His body was supposed to be used to bring Klaus there to get to know them.

Katherine was actually helping them for once and it surprised all of them. Isobel was her friend; Mason was one that told them that. After Katherine had been let out of the tomb, she'd tried to play both sides. It had worked for one day because they kicked her out of the house once Elena took over the boarding house. It was an attempt to keep her safe before their plan to kill Klaus. Now she was willing to fight with them instead of against.

Isobel was beside Mason before Elijah could get to her. He was a werewolf and all she had to do was rip his heart out. Mason let out a scream of pain when she punched her hand into his chest. She tugged at his heart pressing down on it making him let out almost a howl like this time. She was ready to jerk it out but Damon got to them breaking Isobel's wrist. She was the one letting out a yell of pain as he carefully removed her hand. He threw her across the yard when she landed she got back up.

Lexi got over to Mason looking at the damage that had been done. There was a hole in his chest and blood was coming out faster than he was healing. She bit into her wrist giving him blood hoping it would speed up the process. "You're not dying on me, not after you just asked me to marry you," she said holding his head in her lap.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

She had woken up that morning when he came into the room. The babies were sleep after their regular feeding and changing two hours earlier. He had made them breakfast which had included a nice cup of blood for her. After they had eaten he'd started telling her about the things he loved about her. It had lead into loving the kids that they'd made together. By the time he had come to the end he had moved so that he was beside the bed. She hadn't seen the ring till he'd said those four words. She had about woken the kids she'd said yes so loud.

Looking down at him now she refused to loose him because she wanted to wake up to him every day. She wanted him to call her his wife. He was the right temperature that kept her from waking up cold. Mason wasn't sure what hurt worse changing into the wolf or this. It was defiantly different than the pain he'd felt when Maddox tried to kill him. He was trying to breathe, but his lungs weren't working right. He had thought he wasn't going to be around any more.

"Is he okay?" Alaric asked as they tried to keep Isobel from finishing the job. He had loved his wife, but he'd finally mourned her loss. The woman he fell in love with was gone, she no longer existed in the vampire. He was in love with Jenna and he'd told her the truth. The truth about everything, it had been a shock when she already knew.

Apparently her best friend had beaten him to the punch. It was a good thing though since John Gilbert had tried to scare him into giving the ring up. Jenna had told him to go to hell because the ring was Elena's to do what she wanted with. He was grateful that Mason had told her because she hadn't ended things like he'd thought she would.

"I don't know," Lexi said trying to see if Mason's heart was working like normal again. She didn't know if Damon had got there in time to stop the damage from being done. His eyes were open, but it was almost a blank stare. "Come on baby, please wake up," she pleaded.

Mason could hear her, but he was fading. The last thing he managed to say was that he loved her before she saw his eyes close. She was trying not to fall apart, but he was dying in her arms. Isobel had done too much damage for his healing or her blood to repair. He had long since stopped drinking her blood, but it was covering his mouth.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"What do you mean that Mason's dead?" Caroline asked into the phone in a low voice. Tyler had fallen asleep on the bed with the babies beside the two of them. She'd heard the phone and went in the hall. Soon as she heard about Mason she got out of the house as fast as her vampire speed would take her.

"Isobel she partly ripped his heart out," Elena said before she went on telling Caroline about how Isobel had shown up with Greta. She said that it had been almost two hours and Mason still hadn't responded. "Elijah said he might not be dead, but Lexi's not listening," she said trying not to cry her self. She told Caroline that a werewolf's neck could be broken and still come back to life like a vampire.

Caroline sat down on the steps listening to Elena, but Mason couldn't be dead. "How long till he's supposed to wake up?" she asked wiping the tears that were falling. How could this be happening, he wasn't supposed to die? He had Lexi and those two little babies that needed their dad.

"I don't know, Stefan's trying to consol her, but she refuses to believe he's gone. His heart isn't beating and even with the rings, it is usually only a half an hour to hour," Elena explained before going on to tell Caroline about what Elijah told them.

There was a chance that Mason wasn't dead that he was changing instead. He had died, but Lexi had tried healing him with her blood. When he died with her blood in his system there was a possibility that he would be turned into a vampire. Elijah wasn't sure if it could be done, but he knew that it was a probability that it was happening. His brother had been a werewolf by birth and turned into a vampire, by their mother.

Caroline nodded telling her to call as soon as there was a change. She didn't know how she was going to go back in the house. Tyler would be able to tell what she was thinking. If he woke up then he could read what Elena had told her. "Please don't let him die," she said hugging her legs to her chest. Mason couldn't die; he was supposed to live forever with Lexi. He was supposed to be there for Tyler and her.

Their children wouldn't even age past twenty-five so they would live forever as well. It was one the parts of being a hybrid, their human sides would die out when they turned twenty-five. After that they would be vampire and werewolf hybrids. She let the tears fall thinking about how much he'd done for Tyler and her in the past months. He was the reason that Tyler was always safe. He'd kept his brother from hurting Tyler any more; he'd stopped Brady from hurting him too.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi was still sitting on the ground outside the house. She refused to let anybody touch Mason. He had to wake up and be okay. She had heard Elijah talking about possibility of him becoming a hybrid, but not like their children. It would be more like Klaus who as soon as Bonnie dropped the moonstone in the cauldron would be dead.

Greta was dead and Isobel was as well, the night was pitch black, but she could see with her vampire eyes. It looked like daylight and she could see Mason clear as day. "I love you, I know I've said it before, but I'll say it always," she said cleaning the blood away from his mouth. She was talking to him like she would any time they were together. "I love when you wake up in the mornings and you watch me sleep," she said.

It always made her feel warm inside even though she was cold, except in his arms. She told him that she was going to marry him if he'd just open his eyes again. The wedding was going to be in September, it was the day that she had been born way back when. It was the day after his birthday, which she thought was meant to be. Two minutes later or sooner they would have shared a birthday. She didn't know how to live forever without him. The twins needed both of them, without him she didn't think she could do it.

"He's not dead," Katherine said looking down at Lexi, "She didn't pull his heart out, just broke part of it," she was actually hoping that the spell worked because she wouldn't have to run any more. She had used Mason, but knew he had loved her. She'd destroyed the love when she killed Caroline though.

"Why would you even care, you brought Isobel here," Lexi said wanting to rip Katherine's head clean off. She was the reason Mason was lying here almost lifeless, if not dead already.

"I care because I did love him, the need for that moonstone just got in my way," Katherine said looking at Mason. The hole that was in his chest had closed over while they were talking. She wanted to get Klaus off her back so badly, but it had ended destroying what she'd had. "He trusts you though, he never did me," she had been able to tell that about him. No matter how much he had loved her Mason never trusted her. He did Lexi though, with everything that he was. "The hole's gone," she said before she sped away.

Lexi looked down and sure enough the gaping hole had done healed. Mason was looking back at her when she looked at his face. "What happened?" it was barely above a whisper, but he was talking. At the same time he started moving Bonnie dropped the moonstone into the cauldron completing the spell.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Flames shot up out of the pot that Bonnie was standing beside, but Damon got her out of the way before she got burned. They had actually become friends in the last few months. It sounded like a thunderstorm was raging on around them now. Lighting was striking down hitting the pot the moonstone had been in. It exploded with pieces of white going everywhere.

Somewhere in the night a scream of pain was heard as the vampire wanting to become a hybrid. His heart was pierced with an invisible magical stake. Klaus never got the chance to break the curse instead he fell to his knees turning into a rotting corpse. His body exploded into millions of pieces before the storm that had been raging in Mystic Falls stopped.

Mason used his full force pushing Lexi out of the way as one last bolt of lighting struck down hitting him. Lexi watched in horror, but he never did let out a scream. The bolt of lighting was magical instead of heat that would kill a normal person. Another one hit Tyler while he was sleeping in his room. Caroline opened the door just in time to see it happen.

Once the lighting was gone Lexi was beside Mason again checking him over. "Are you okay?" she asked pulling his shirt up seeing that there wasn't even a scar on him now. "How do you feel?"

It was hard to describe what the lighting had done, because it had been a bright white light before he'd felt the wolf go deafly quiet. He knew it was still there, he just couldn't hear it. Then like it wasn't there the wolf was there again. It was clawing to get the surface. Mason was trying to fight it, but it was stronger than ever.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline wasn't sure what to think when she heard what sounded like a wolf howling. She had been checking on the twins when Tyler went to the bathroom. He'd woken up after the magic lighting strike. She put James back in his crib before going to see what he was watching. The last thing she expected was to find a wolf in the hallway.

She knew it was Tyler just by looking at him, the moon wasn't full though. How could he be the werewolf if the moon wasn't even out? She knelt down so not to agitate the wolf who was snarling at her. "Tyler, it's me okay, no need to attack okay,"

The wolf was looking around trying to make sense of what was happening. It knew it wasn't supposed to be here right now. It got once a month to come out, but it was here right now. It knew that Caroline wasn't going to hurt it. The wolf lay down before it started turning back into Tyler. Caroline rushed over to him as he let out a yelp of pain. His bones were shifting back until he looked human again.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked looking up at Caroline. She shook her head not knowing before she hugged him. She really had no clue what just happened because werewolves only turned on a full moon, not a new moon.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so how did you like this chapter of story 16 next chapter explains things.**


	22. Story 16 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 16**

**Chapter 2**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi was trying to take in all that Bonnie had told them. She had touched Mason after what had happened and she saw a different vision this time. In this vision there was no moon in the sky, it was broad day light and Mason was a werewolf.

Apparently the destroying of the moonstone had not only killed Klaus, but had inadvertently aloud Mason to change at will. They had all witnessed it too, he'd become the wolf for about five minutes. He'd shifted back though without attacking any of them.

"This is a good thing," Bonnie said, before letting them know that if he could change at will, it meant he didn't have to change at all any more. The wolf would always be inside of him, but unless he wanted to change he didn't have to.

"No more locking his self up during the full moon?" Lexi asked because if what the vision had shown would mean that Mason could go without being chained up. She was wondering what it meant for Tyler, had he been struck too?

"That's all I know, the visions don't talk to me, I just see flashes," Bonnie said before she got up walking away. She left them sitting in the living room with looks that probably were telling her to get back there and explain. She just didn't know how to because she only saw what she saw.

Lexi sat back on the couch with a sigh, it was all crazy. Two days ago they had been happy, but right now she was more confused than ever. It was two weeks until the next full moon so they wouldn't know for sure yet. Mason took her hand pulling her up off the couch. He didn't say anything instead he went to her room before closing the door. When he had turned back he had only felt mild pain, not enough to keep him from what he wanted to do right now.

"We can worry about it later, I just want to hold you, want to love you," Mason said before he kissed her. He thought he was dead, but he'd come back to life. He wasn't a hybrid like they'd thought he would be, he was just a werewolf. The possibility that he wouldn't change unless he wanted to, was added now though. He hoped that it was true for him and Tyler too. He'd rather turn on a full moon than leave Tyler alone in that while he could turn at will.

Lexi kissed him back wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed away the rest of her worries before picking her up taking her to the bed. Any other thought was gone from her mind when he thrusted inside of her. Their clothes spread all over the room in the process of being close as they could. She held onto him as tight as she could. He had died in her arms, but he had finally healed. She wrapped her legs around him moaning as he hit all the right spots.

He wasn't going to let her go ever, the sooner he could make her his wife the better. September was going to feel like forever. He kissed her as his orgasm over took him cumming with her. She whimpered as his warmth spilled into her, his name muffled from the kiss.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline had helped Tyler up out of the floor back into his bedroom. Once she knew that he was okay she called Elena back. She was sitting on the bed with her arm around Tyler scared that if she left him he'd be the wolf again. The babies were fast asleep and she put the phone on speaker letting Tyler hear what their friend was saying too.

"Mason died, Isobel's dead, Katherine left, and I don't have to turn into the wolf unless I want to?" Tyler asked after Elena finished talking. He could hear Stefan beside her talking about something. "The spell worked then?" he asked not sure if what they were saying was a good thing or not. He could turn at will or not at all. However, he'd turned into the werewolf without even thinking about it.

One second he'd been getting ready to leave the bathroom, the next he'd turned into the wolf. He hadn't felt pain though; it was like there had been something over him. After he'd shifted back he'd felt pain though. He didn't want to think about moving at the moment. Caroline had gotten him from the floor to the bed. Without her help he'd still be there. The pain was gone now though, it was less than five six minutes of pain.

"Yeah, Lexi and Mason are celebrating at the moment," Damon said taking the phone from Elena. "I can hear them from here making all those noises," he said before Elena grabbed the phone back.

Caroline laughed because she could already see the scene playing out between Elena and Damon. The love was still there, but Damon loved Rose as well. The love had built between the two vampires and she was glad.

Damon deserved somebody that would love him back and not hurt him. He was nicer too, he didn't go around threatening to kill her on a weekly bases. Caroline knew he would never actually kill his friends, but didn't mean he wouldn't threaten it when he was upset.

"Tell him he can always baby sit while we go out," Caroline said as a joke to see what Damon said. Tyler was laughing when Damon told her he didn't change diapers. She pinched Tyler causing him to let out a yelp. "No laughing at your girlfriend," she said with a glare.

Tyler took the phone from her hitting the end button before their friends could reply. He kissed her wishing that he could move more. The pain was gone, but all his muscled ached and he just wanted to lie still for a while longer. Caroline smiled kissing him back before she started massaging him. She did it after every full moon to make him feel better. Sex could wait, because the feel of her hands moving over his body felt good.

Caroline smiled telling Tyler about how she was dressing up as Jackie Kennedy for the dance the following week. "I guess I'm going as her husband then?" Tyler asked with a grin. He really hated school dances, but if it appeased her, he'd do it. Caroline nodded when he asked who he was going to be. She knew that he was always good at guessing.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi woke up tangled up with Mason that afternoon hearing one of their kids crying. She kissed Mason before slipping out of the bed. She put her clothes on and went in search of the baby. She walked into the room that was Damon's finding him walking around trying to get the little boy to stop crying.

"Its okay, the bottle is nice and warm, it's good for you," Damon said trying to get James to take the bottle of formula. Lexi watched him smiling because she never would have guessed she'd see this. Damon holding the baby boy in his arms was priceless. They had found that since the twins were human as well as vampire and werewolf they drank formula as well as blood.

"That's his 'I need to be changed' cry," Lexi said after she took a picture of Damon with her son. She knew he'd bitch about it, but she didn't care.

She had mastered the infants' cries knowing which one was which. Mason was still getting them right though, she figured the mom just knew which was which. She asked when Tyler and Caroline had brought them here.

"I went and got them," Damon said, he swore that he wasn't going to have anything to do with the twins, but he couldn't help it. They were part of his family, Lexi was Stefan's best friend, and like a sister to him now. The babies were pretty much like his niece and nephew if they were a normal family. They also were too cute to be ignored. He cursed that part that was almost human in him, but he said nothing out loud.

Lexi smiled big before she hugged him, "Thanks, I really wanted to have them here when I woke up," she said. Damon wasn't so bad to have around now that he had Rose. They were a perfect match for each other. Rose was one of her closest friends; she had known her for over a century. She'd tried setting her up with Stefan once, but it seemed that Rose's falling for the bad boy had paid off this time.

"Stefanie's still sleeping, like most everybody else," he said, letting Lexi take her son.

Lexi sat down in the chair near Damon's bed after she changed James. The stuff to change him had been on the bed. She had wanted to be the one going with the babies yesterday, but they had to make sure they weren't followed. Stefanie and James were safe so far, but didn't mean they would always be. There could be any number of things that came after them. They were special babies.

"Long as I'm alive or undead, nobody will ever get to them," Damon said before he left the room letting her have some time alone.

"You're Uncle Damon is a big softie," Lexi said knowing that he'd still hear her from the hallway. She smiled at the reply of no I'm not he shot back at her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"There you are," Mason said finding Lexi still sitting in the chair in Damon's room. He had woken up without her and gotten worried.

Lexi nodded before he came over to them. He had their daughter in his arms after finding her awake. He was glad to be able to hold her again. Everything had flashed before him when he thought he was dying. He'd seen the last twenty-five years of his life from leaving Mystic Falls when he was nineteen to coming home at the beginning of this year. It was like living color too, he was there, but he couldn't touch anything.

He had relieved every major part of his life and the last thing he'd seen was Lexi over him begging him to wake up. How he was alive he still didn't know, but he guessed with Lexi's blood and his healing power he'd come back. He'd listened to the voicemail from Tyler and Caroline telling him where they were heading. Up to the lake house for the next couple of days, Tyler could change at will too. It was going to be different now he knew.

"Yeah, Damon went and got them," Lexi said with a smile. She had cried in his arms after they had sex. She had been more scared than ever in her life as she'd held him on the ground. His voice in her ear saying that they were going to be okay. It had made everything okay again; just like watching him with their daughter right now comforted her too.

Mason sat down beside her in the extra chair that was there. He'd never once seen Damon's room and he was over here a lot. It was not what he'd expected to see in here. The guy was actually nice even if he had moments of threatening to rip his heart out or kill Caroline or Tyler. He would never actually do it, he just loved saying it.

Lexi was glad they got this time to spend together. The house was deafly quiet, but she could hear his heart beating. She would never get tired of that sound in him; the twins' hearts were beating as well. Stefanie and James would have theirs till they were twenty-five, they would be almost normal. "So I heard that you signed up as a chaperone to the high school dance?" she asked.

"Well somebody has to make sure that nobody gets caught having sex in the school," he laughed before he leaned over kissing her. She smiled in the kiss agreeing with him completely. They were all safe from Klaus now. He was dead and they could live normally.

**THE end of this story**

**AN: sorry for delay just took longer hope you all enjoyed only got two stories left. **


	23. Story 17 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Sequel to Secret Love this is season two so to speak my way. Each time I post like the other series each story will be complete in itself. Thank you all for the reviews my muse loves them. The time line does not follow season 2's timeline completely. Some things come sooner others later this is my version of it. **

**AN2: one more story after this one and this series will be over. Since there was no Klaus season 3 would be totally different. I have not seen enough of season 3 to redo that though. Just started watching the show again in December and January on DVD, and only caught few of the new episodes.**

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 17 **

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"You look beautiful," Tyler said kissing Caroline on neck. They were dancing to one the songs playing at the dance.

Caroline smiled moving so he had better access to her neck. He had picked her up earlier in his truck before they came here. She hadn't expected him to actually go even though he'd agreed. He had a way of getting her to agree not to go to some things. This time he had surprised her even though he'd said yes. He did make a fine looking president if she could say so herself.

"Play your cards right and I will be taking this off for you," Caroline said knowing that the dress was torturous for Tyler. He couldn't run his hands under it like he loved doing when she had a shirt on. Tyler moved his hands down trying to get any kind of access, but the dress was too long. He groaned against her neck nipping below her ear.

Caroline whimpered wishing they could find a room or any place because she really couldn't wait. She wanted to have him right here on the dance floor. She pulled away before she started kissing him. They were both still moving to the music while they kissed. There were a ton of others around, teachers, students, and their friends.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if they had sex right there," Jeremy said dancing few inches away with Bonnie. Tyler and Caroline hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves all day and night. First it was at school that day, then at the Grill before the dance, now it was here. What they were doing could be considered foreplay to sex.

"Yes, but no need for them to get kicked out for that," Bonnie said before she tapped Caroline on the shoulder.

Caroline groaned before she turned around, "Yes?" she had been so close to finishing the thought she had in her head. Tyler had the image of pushing her against the wall and taking her there. She had been enjoying it. She could send him images, but she couldn't see into his mind. Things were better now that none of them had to worry about dying or Klaus.

"Thought you might want get a room or at least Bonnie did," Jeremy said with a smirk seeing the expression on Tyler's face. It was almost an 'I can't believe you did that' look.

Tyler took Caroline's hand making his way with her through the crowded dance floor. He got to one of the classrooms going inside with her. Tyler kissed her trying to find anyway to get his hands under the dress. He unzipped it from the back letting it pool at her feet. He needed her like he had all day and she had kept him waiting. Just that morning she had pushed him up against he wall behind the school. She had gotten him to the breaking point then walked off.

"Tyler, if we get caught I so don't know you," she moaned as his mouth closed over the top of her breast. He smiled telling her he wouldn't let them get caught before he took her bra off. The noises coming from her were driving him crazy. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body before he finally thrust inside of her. He'd have to wait to do that though because somebody could come and if they got caught it would be bad.

Caroline moaned running her hand over the front of his pants hearing him growl against her. She knew he was turned on without even taking notice of his erection. The way he was kissing as much of her as he could proved that. She pushed him backwards so that he was back against the teacher's desk. He wasn't expecting her to take charge, but he wasn't turning it down.

She moved to him kissing him as she unbuttoned his pants. He let out a strangled moan once she took hold of his aching cock. It wanted to be buried inside of her already surrounded by her coolness. Caroline grinned nipping against his pulse as her hand moved up and down over his erection. She stroked him before she pierced his skin with her fangs.

Tyler's eyes shot open as he exploded in her hand, he hadn't gotten off like this before. She pulled away licking her lips before kissing him again. Her hand and stomach was covered with his cum, but she didn't care. "I get you home, I'm going finish, going ride you till you cum like that again," she said in a seductive voice before she kissed the spot on his neck that had already healed. She got her dress back on once her bra was I place before she left the room.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi wasn't surprised when Rose said she'd baby sit while they went out. They needed to have some fun in their lives. It had been a week since the twins had been born and they hadn't been out much at all. She loved spending time with Mason and their kids. Mason had been to work and the came back to the mansion. Lexi had moved in there not wanting to go back and forth. The nursery was there and it was beautiful, she had agreed after he'd asked her. Carol had said she could too, which had surprised her.

The most part that surprised her was when Carol talked to her that morning. She gave her the talk that she'd expect from a sister not a sister in-law. Don't break Mason's heart or she'd be hunted down. It was the only thing she'd said besides welcome to the family.

She just wondered if Carol Lockwood would be so open in welcoming her if she knew she was a vampire. She had no intention to tell her though, Mason wasn't saying anything either. He was right up there on the supernatural, if anybody found out she was a vampire it would lead to Werewolf Boulevard aka her future husband. It would also lead to Tyler and that was going to happen. Mason would never let anybody find out about Tyler or Caroline. She wouldn't let it happen to them either, they were her family.

She finally spotted Mason walking up to him; she wondered who he was supposed to be. She had asked earlier and he hadn't said who of the 60's he was. "There's my guy," Lexi said putting her hand in his.

He smiled back at her taking in her outfit. She really could pull any thing off and look beautiful. "I told you it would be worth it," he hadn't dressed up as anybody really. He had just put on a suit jacket without a tie and the pants went with. He hated dressing up, but she was the one that had begged to go at first even though he'd asked her.

"Ha, I'm one told you it would be fun," Lexi said before she kissed his lips. She got one of the punch cups that were sitting there drinking it. She was wearing a skirt and a tie dye top that was button down. She wasn't sure who she was going as either besides his fiancé.

He tossed his cup in the trash before walking out to the dance floor. If he had to be here he would try and have a good time, Lexi was one that got Alaric to sign them up as chaperons. He'd get her back for that later when they were alone because they were free till morning.

It was a slow song at the moment so they danced close together. She closed her eyes letting him lead as she enjoyed the closeness. He was glad she was wearing a skirt instead of a dress. He could easily get his hand on her back, which he did.

They had a connection, but it was different than the one Tyler and Caroline had. They had to be touching before they could communicate. Lexi grinned seeing his plans for her later. The front seat of his Bronco was going to be seeing more than it bargained for.

The song changed to a faster one and she about squealed when he took her hand spinning her out then back in. He picked her up dipping her down before bringing her back up in his arms. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck when her feet were back on the ground. She had asked him how good he could dance months ago. The masquerade ball had been a taste of it, but he was better than he let on. If he could stay on a surf board then he could dance. She had seen one of his surf competitions after Tyler had given it to her on a DVD.

"How about we get out of here?" He asked really wanting to get out of there. They had till morning to have some fun. The last week had been wonderful, waking up beside her, watching her with their kids and finding moments to steal some kisses. He wasn't going to trade any of this for anything.

They had worked out the plans for the summer. They were going down to Florida in July for the whole month coming back first week of August. He could catch some waves and she'd promised to let him teach her how to surf. It was going to be nice to meet his other friends, the ones that didn't want to kill them.

"Okay, we can go," Lexi said taking the led as she made the way to the door before exiting the gym.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline looked around the gym smiling at her friends as they danced together. Jeremy was with Bonnie and she was glad they had found each other. Elena was dancing with Stefan as the music slowed down. She had seen Mason and Lexi heading to the exit. Matt was dancing with Aimee Bradley and they were cute together. She was glad that Matt finally found himself a girl. Alaric was even having a good time with Jenna.

Tyler came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck holding her hands in his. The song was medium pace not fast or slow. He moved with her to the song's beat just holding her close. He couldn't wait till July to get out of town for an entire month. They needed the time away; the year had been filled with drama. The hell he'd been through with his dad up to becoming a vampire for Caroline, and he'd become a werewolf.

"I got movies, popcorn and ice cream at my house," Caroline said leaning back against him. She could hear his heart beating and it made her that much more happy.

To say this school year had been hell would be an understatement. From her dating and breaking up with Damon to getting with Tyler on Halloween. Then it had went to her protecting him and helping him after his dad's brand of parenting to calling Mason for help. Now they were at the last dance of the school year both being supernatural creatures.

All of their friends were happy and safe not to mention they had stopped Elena from being killed. They could have a great summer and not worry about anything. "Sounds good to me, you want to cut out now?" he asked. Caroline shook her head; she wanted a few more dances with him. She turned in his arms kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tyler kissed her back loosing his self in her not even listening to the song that was playing any more. All he could think about was her. He hadn't told anybody what he was up to besides two people and he hadn't even thought about it. He couldn't risk Caroline finding out yet. Damon and Rose were helping him out, more like Rose was making Damon help. It was going to be just right and then he'd ask her that question.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss taking in air that she didn't need. She had felt Tyler's love plenty of times. She could even feel how much the wolf loved her too. It was still coming out to play, but not completely turning even though it could now. She knew if she was a werewolf too that the wolf would be coming out more often. They had a deal though; unless she said yes she got Tyler only.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It was almost midnight when Caroline and Tyler got back to her house. Her mom was working as usual so he'd given Rose the key to get in. She had been invited in weeks before by Caroline's mom. Liz Forbes still had no clue what her daughter was. She didn't even notice that Damon was a vampire and he was pretty much like the Sheriff's best friend. Tyler unlocked the door before he covered Caroline's eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caroline asked as he led her into the house. She could smell candles from downstairs with her heightened senses.

"Just walk straight ahead till I tell you to turn," Tyler said guiding her upstairs after he closed the door back. He kept his hands over her eyes telling her to watch her step and when to lift her feet. It wasn't long until they were upstairs in her bedroom. Once they were inside her room he removed his hand letting her take in the scene around them.

The room was covered in candle light with her favorite flowers spread all over the room and bed. "Oh my god," Caroline said taking in how beautiful everything was. She wasn't sure what was going on either because she still couldn't hear his thoughts. There was also a song playing just up enough so she could hear. The song was Dusty Drake's Say Yes; she had heard that song plenty of times and it was beautiful.

"I never thought I would really love a woman. I always seemed to screw everything up and never fully gave my heart to anybody," Tyler said going on about he just had to look at her and know he was in love. She turned his world upside down and inside out before her he never thought there was a way out of his hell. "You gave me hope in all of the darkness, the light in the dark," she had saved his life more times than he could count. "I love just holding you in my arms, I can talk to you and you won't judge me,"

Caroline was trying not to cry, but with the heightened emotions she couldn't help it. "Tyler," she said wiping the tears away. He was holding her hands looking into her eyes. She smiled through the tears because he had given her a reason to stay undead.

"I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, now until forever," he said knowing he could never let her go. She had stayed even the times he had told her to go. When his dad beat him she had taken care of him. After the full moons she had been there taking care of him and he couldn't ask for anything more. "I want you to be my wife, Caroline Forbes, I want to be your husband, and will you marry me?" he asked.

Caroline nodded before she hugged him so tight that if he was human he would be crushed. "Yes," she pulled away kissing him showing him all her love. "I want to be your wife too," she added hugging him again not wanting to let him go.

Tyler smiled before he pulled away putting the ring on her finger, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Tyler," she said looking at the ring; it was a smaller version of the one she had around her neck. Every thing that was on his high school football ring was on this one, but it had a small carrot in the middle.

**THE END this story **

**AN: one story left in this series and it is over.**


	24. Story 18 Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts and favs. I have had a wonderful time bringing you this series and the first one. Special thanks to rjt040190 for the help when I needed it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 18**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline was lying on the sand in front of the beach house that Mason owned in Florida. They had gotten there two days earlier after Elena's birthday party. They had gone a little sooner than planned, but they were having fun. Caroline couldn't believe that she was outside with Tyler under a full moon. It was the first one in three months that he wasn't the wolf. Mason and Lexi were somewhere inside or on the back deck while the babies slept.

It was beyond wonderful and she was happy too. Tyler was lying down beside her looking up at the moon and stars. She knew that he never dreamed of this night. A full moon and he didn't have to go through the pain of turning. Caroline laid her head on his chest running her hands over his toned stomach. She was glad they had more summer time. It all seemed to have gone by so fast, just last summer she hadn't even spoken to him in months.

Tyler was counting the stars he could see. All he could think about was he could lay with her and he wouldn't become the wolf. He could hear the waves crashing on the beach, the smell of the ocean and knew that Caroline was happy. The connection he had with her was stronger lately than before. He could hear her from farther away. If she was in trouble like when her mom found out she was a vampire and freaked out. He had known and he'd gone to her rescue. Caroline hadn't been sure of what to do, but somehow they had convinced the sheriff that Caroline wasn't hurting nobody.

Tyler still didn't know how Liz was convinced that Caroline was still her daughter. The only thing he did know was that when Caroline said she was coming here, her mom told her to be safe. He couldn't believe she'd said it, but was glad. He took her hand intertwining their fingers looking at the engagement ring on her hand. They had celebrated that night he'd proposed until they had reached the point they couldn't move.

The wedding date was going to be after he turned eighteen, she would forever be seventeen. Technically he would be too since he wouldn't age any more. How he had ended up falling in love with such a sweet and wonderful woman he had no clue. He still remembered back weeks ago when she had sung Eternal Flame to him. The Grill had been having live music night and she had gotten on stage and sung the song to him.

After she had finished he'd gone up on stage kissing her. Lexi had recorded it on her phone and sent it to them. He still played it watching when she told the entire place that she loved him. She still surprised him because he would have never thought she'd do that. Caroline sung in the shower all the time, in the kitchen, in the car, but never in front of anybody but him.

"I'm glad we're here," Caroline said enjoying the peace that his heart beat gave her. There was nobody trying to kill them here. The first night they had ran into some of the other wolves that were in the pack that Jules was in. The rule was they were to be left alone. Caroline wasn't sure what Lexi had done after that fight between Brady, Tyler, Mason and Jules, but she'd done something.

The wolves had left well enough along. They hadn't seen Jules though, which they were glad of. A few of the wolves were actually nice not caring that Lexi and her were vampires. She wouldn't trust them though, only two she'd ever trust would be Tyler and Mason.

"I am too," Tyler said back before he moved so he was over her. Caroline smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. No one came up here this late at night, not even the patrol trucks. Caroline ran her hand over his arms then back down. They would have alone time and she really wanted to be as close as possible to him.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline moved her legs up bending them at the knees. She let out a whimper as she moved with Tyler. She moved her hands over his back as he kissed her neck. She loved the feeling she had when he was with her. Just being with him here and now felt wonderful. Caroline arched up meeting him thrust for thrust.

She ranked her nails down his back hearing a growl coming from him. The growl was coming from Tyler not the wolf and it sent shivers down her back. Tyler was hers tonight; the wolf had come out to play that morning. "I'm so close," Caroline moaned as he picked up the pace. Tyler kissed her moving his hands down to her hips holding onto her.

"I know, I can smell you, you smell so sweet," he whispered against her ear. If heart was beating she would hear it skipping. Caroline closed her eyes crying out as he thrust into her faster. He was hitting all the right spots. She flipped them over rolling her hips before lifting her hips up then slamming back down. Tyler sat up so he could have better access. He captured her left nipple in his mouth sucking on it as she continued to move.

Tyler bit down on her nipple pulling on it as he sucked. Caroline gasped out feeling his teeth against her breast. He held her hips thrusting up into her hitting her gspot every time. She let out a cry as his name came from her mouth. Tyler moved to the other breast before she went over cumming around him. Caroline let her head fall down on his neck. He was cumming with her before falling back down on the sand. Caroline whimpered as he moved as they fell.

"You're so hot when you're going over," Caroline whispered in his ear as she lay on him. She snuggled up to him putting her head against his shoulder. Tyler ran his hand down her back moving his fingers so they made designs on her back.

"I want stay right here forever," Tyler said wishing they could never leave, but in a month they had to go back home. Till then they could enjoy this time together and with their family because that was exactly what Lexi and Mason were, their family. That included his cousins that looked like their parents.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Lexi stood out on the back deck of the beach house that looked out the opposite side Caroline and Tyler's position. She hadn't been to a beach in years, Florida never. She had walked outside wanting to feel the fresh air. A storm had come through earlier that day and it had been a wonderful few hours. Watching the rain come down the thunder and lighting that had raged on. Sabrina and Stefanie had slept through the storm.

Mason walked up beside her looking over the railing. He'd gotten the place after he'd won a surf competition when he was twenty-one. He loved the place because it was his; he had used the money from the competition to buy it. He hadn't gotten his trust fun till four months later. "The calm after the storm," Mason said looking out at the beach.

"It's beautiful here," Lexi said listening to the ocean waves coming into shore. The wind was blowing the palm trees along the side of the house. It was going to be hard to leave when August came, but they were going come back maybe during Christmas. She never thought this would be the view she got, but she loved it.

"Yeah, it's peaceful too," he said back before sitting down putting his legs between the railing bars. Lexi sat down beside him doing the same. He told her about the first days he'd been here when he was nineteen. He hadn't known anybody and catching a wave had been difficult with the experienced surfers trying to get him leave. "I finally proved myself when I got one of the biggest waves that day, nobody else would take it," it had been a thrill and he made a friend that day too.

"So who was the friend? Do I know them?" Lexi asked, just sitting here beside him listening to him talking was okay by her. She didn't need to be having sex with him every second, even if her body wanted it that way.

"No, you don't know her," Mason laughed telling her that the friend he made was a lost dog. "She kept swimming out in the ocean, but that night she followed me back to the apartment I had," he'd found one before he'd moved down here not wanting to have do that once he got there. He was just glad it aloud pets because he didn't want think about not having Brownie.

His laugh was another thing she loved about him, hearing it comforted her. She listened as he told her about the dog he'd taken in. Brownie had been a chocolate lab that was full of energy and loved lying on his surf board. She would have loved to meet the dog; the way he was talking she seemed like a good friend. "Whatever happened to her?"

"She was already up there in age when I found her, she died few months before I went back Mystic Falls," he said, adding that he had cremated her since he couldn't exactly burry her on the beach. He'd gone out one night on his board when nobody could see and scattered her out to sea. "Still have few ashes in there, but the rest of her is out there," it was funny because besides being afraid of a werewolf, Katherine would never go near his dog. Brownie had tried to attack her every time she walked in the beach house.

"Probably scared it would turn on her for all the hell she put you through," Lexi said with a smile leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes animals just know things that we don't," she added kissing his neck.

The wind had stopped blowing, but it was still a cool night to be June. It had been up to hundred and eight the day before. Mason had turned up the A/C making the house almost ice cold. Caroline and her hadn't said a word; they just cuddled up with their fiancée's and stayed warm. She knew it was rough on them with the hundred and some degrees of their bodies plus the outside temperature.

She couldn't believe she'd gotten this lucky to find a guy like Mason. She had known he was the guy for her before he'd admitted he loved her. She held his hand thinking about all the things they'd gone through in the last six months. Mason was a great guy, an awesome dad, and according to Tyler one the coolest Uncle's ever. He was also a great friend; he cared about his family, and would do anything to protect them.

Lexi would probably never know just how much he needed her. Mason didn't know if he could do this without her. He couldn't wait till September, she'd be his wife and he was never letting her go. He would protect her as long as they lived, which would be forever. He didn't want to think about not going back to Mystic Falls.

He had that dream once, instead of Lexi and him, it had been Caroline being tortured. Things went to hell because Jules under minded all the love and trust Tyler had. She'd destroyed their relationship and in that dream he was already dead.

He'd woken up finding Lexi beside him thanking god it had only been a dream. He didn't want to go out like that tied up to some chair while his heart was ripped out. Damon was actually a friend now so the dream was way off. He actually trusted Damon, Stefan, and Rose now.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**TBC**

**AN: One more chapter and this story/series is over.**


	25. Story 18 Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Like Secret Love every story I post in this series will be complete before post it to the story. Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts and favs. I have had a wonderful time bringing you this series and the first one. Special thanks to rjt040190 for the help when I needed it. **

**The Secret and The Wolf's Out Of The Bag**

**Story 18**

**Chapter 1**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It was dawn before Caroline and Tyler got inside the house. Tyler was chasing her as they ran at their full speed into the kitchen. They stopped short at the kitchen island before he picked her up making her squeal out. He tickled her till she begged for mercy, which was usually right away. She was extremely ticklish now.

"Did you two have fun out there?" Lexi asked putting a plate of food in front of them.

Caroline nodded before she sat down holding Tyler's hand picking up the fork with her other. She smiled taking a bite out of the pancakes. Her favorite strawberries with the hint of chocolate, there were two people that could make them just right. Tyler and her, but these were better than hers that she made.

"Yes, I think fun would put it mildly," Tyler said looking at Caroline before asking if she wanted to be alone with the pancakes. She was making moaning sounds he'd only heard during sex. She glared at him punching him in the arm playfully with a giggle.

"No, but we'll be alone later, and I think I need to torture you some more," Caroline grinned kissing him.

"Hey, save that for tonight when you're on the beach again or your room," Mason said not wanting to see what Lexi and him had walked into the morning before. He had made them both clean the kitchen and the fridge after catching them having sex in there. It wasn't like they hadn't caught Lexi and him in the garage the first day there. Caroline told them they were cleaning Tyler's motorcycle if they saw one spot of something that didn't belong there she was going to ban them from the motorcycle.

Lexi didn't say a word just turned away so they couldn't see her smiling. She still remembered when they went out to the garage to go riding. Tyler had let them borrow it while they baby sat the twins. She was sure that Caroline was little more upset than Tyler had been. Tyler was the one laughing while Caroline was telling them they were cleaning the motorcycle. After Tyler had gotten Caroline to go with him they had went back to what they'd been doing. After that they'd cleaned up the bike.

"Then you remember that the next time you go to the garage and end up having sex on the motorcycle," Caroline said trying not to crack a smile, but she couldn't stay mad at Mason. He was giving her that look, She told him he better clean it, never let them catch them and lock the garage next time.

"I got two out the three, but you always show up at the wrong moment," Lexi said going over to where Mason was standing. He had their son who was glad to have his bottle at the moment. She gave both of her favorite boys a kiss before going upstairs. She could already hear their daughter without the baby monitor. The little girl had woken up wanting something to eat as well.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

It was already hot outside when Tyler and Mason went for their usual run. Caroline and Lexi were watching the twins and talking about the weddings. Caroline already knew she wanted hers to be low key just their friends and her parents. She was just hoping that nobody freaked out because besides Mason, Lexi, Elena and Bonnie nobody knew she was engaged to Tyler. She hadn't said a word before they had left town. She wanted to wait till they got back in August before telling her parents.

"It's not that I don't think they won't approve, I don't want them telling me it's too soon," Caroline said looking at the ring she had on her hand. She wasn't sure if Tyler had told Matt or not, but his mom was still clueless. She was still scared that her mom would change her mind while they were away. She'd be waiting when they got back. Tyler kept telling her it would be okay and he'd never let nobody harm her.

"Caroline, I know for a fact that it's up to you not them on what you do," Lexi said she knew from past experience that it didn't matter what people said or did. If you loved somebody like she knew that Caroline loved Tyler, you had to act on it. She'd done just that and had gotten Mason, if she'd given up when he broke her heart the first time, she wouldn't have him or their twins. She told Caroline this before hugging her.

Caroline smiled hugging Lexi back, Elena and Bonnie were her best friends, but so was Lexi now. She could talk to Lexi about things she couldn't with Bonnie or Elena. Some things about being a vampire she defiantly wasn't telling Stefan about. Lexi was there for those questions especially certain ones about her odd cravings sometimes.

"I got a question for you, I already asked Rose and Elena if they'd be my bridesmaid, but want ask you if you'd be my maid of honor?" Lexi asked, she wasn't wanting a big wedding either. Defiantly not one that the entire town would know about. Carol had wanted to invite people, but Mason told her that unless they were their friends or Carol herself nobody was coming. She hadn't said anything else about it after that. Mason hated the big events and had always ended up ditching them as a teenager like he mostly did now. They just hoped Carol didn't try the same when she found about Tyler and Caroline getting married.

Caroline smiled before saying yes, "I'd love too, and would you like to be mine too, cause I got three best friends," Caroline asked, she had no plans of having bridesmaids just maids of honor because she couldn't choose. She had asked Stefan if he wanted to be one, but he'd declined even though she was teasing about the dress. She found out later that Tyler had already asked him if he'd be one of the groomsmen. He was her other best friend, between Lexi and him she was better than okay on the vampire side of things. Tyler made everything else okay.

"You know I will," Lexi said back with a smile. Caroline and Tyler's wedding was set for Halloween; one year after they had first gotten together. It was Tyler's idea for the wedding to be then. Things were looking great for both couples.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

"When does football practice start back up?" Mason asked coming to a stop at the rocks on the opposite end of the beach. He knew that Tyler couldn't wait to start playing again. His nephew lived for the sport, but the one thing he didn't need it for was to cover the bruises anymore.

"First week of August, the new coach will be there by then," Tyler said, he just wasn't hundred percent on if he could play, at least not without hurting anybody. He had that extra burst of speed every now and again without even thinking about it. He could run three times faster than a human could, but not as fast as his soon to be wife. "I just don't want to get nobody hurt," he said looking off at the waves coming in, crashing against the rocks.

"You can control it, Tyler, I've watched you and you don't have that anger you use to," it was true, Tyler didn't have that anger he had the summer before. The kind where he just punched any one just because he could. It wasn't bottled up inside of him wanting to get out and have him loose control.

Tyler nodded Caroline was the reason that was gone; she had helped him get rid of it. She'd changed him into the guy he'd always wanted to be. "I know I thanked you before, but I'm glad you came back," Tyler said, besides Caroline, Mason was the only other person he could talk to. His mom would never understand everything. She found out he was a werewolf she would probably freak out.

"I wouldn't change going back, just wish I'd gone sooner," Mason said, he couldn't change it now though and he'd gotten Tyler away from that hell. Caroline was the one that helped him first. Caroline and Tyler had convinced him to give Lexi a try, even Damon with those weird dream things. He had a few of those from Lexi now. The ones she gave him were better and always ended with the real thing.

"I forgave you for leaving even before I knew why," he could never hold a grudge because his dad was the one that made Mason leave. He'd tried to keep an eye on him the best way he could. He just wondered if Mason had forgiven his own self for leaving. "I had Caroline to help me till then, all you have to do is forgive your self,"

Tyler was right because he still hadn't forgiven his self for leaving him in that hell. He'd thought for the longest time that becoming the wolf was his punishment for leaving Tyler. The pain of turning was hell and he'd thought he deserved it. However, now he knew different because he didn't have to suffer any more and neither did Tyler.

They both had amazing women in their lives, just because they were both vampires didn't mean anything. Caroline and Lexi were their lives; he wouldn't trade Lexi for nothing. Tyler wouldn't give up Caroline either, she'd made Tyler into the man he was now. Both of them loved the other in spit of being vampires and werewolves. That played no part in why they had fallen for each other.

"Okay I will," Mason said before Tyler took off saying last one back's the slower wolf.

A life time and then some with Lexi, their kids along with Tyler and Caroline wasn't going to be so bad. They'd have to move around a lot when the years turned into decades and centuries, but they could do it. He was pretty sure by then that Elena might be a vampire too with Stefan. Damon probably would still have Rose too. The only person he would truly miss would be his best friend, Jenna. There was no replacing her friendship.

Caroline and Lexi were waiting when they got back from the run. Caroline pulled Tyler into the house for a shower while Lexi was kissing her future husband. Life was great and the coming year was going to be wonderful. They were all happy even the two babies sleeping away in their cribs.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**The End of this story**

**The END of this series**

**AN: THANK YOU ALL so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs. It has been a wonderful ride and reading them. I hope you have enjoyed I know I have. **


End file.
